Le Pacte du Diable
by Konoha-N-Otage
Summary: Sakura, âgé de vingt quatre ans, se retrouve plus seule que jamais. Tous ses amis lui tournent étrangement le dos et elle se voit évoluer dans cette vie dans la débauche et la solitude. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Sasuke et Naruto, deux parfaits inconnus qui ne le sont finalement pas temps que ça et qui lui ouvrent les yeux sur un nouveau monde et son vrai elle...
1. Prologue

Sakura, âgé de vingt quatre ans, se retrouve plus seule que jamais. Tous ses amis lui tournent étrangement le dos et elle se voit évoluer dans cette vie dans la débauche et la solitude. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Sasuke et Naruto, deux parfaits inconnus qui ne le sont finalement pas temps que ça et qui lui ouvrent les yeux sur un nouveau monde et son vrai elle. Alors maintenant que la jeune - finalement pas si jeune que ça - Haruno a retrouvé la mémoire ainsi que son amant de toujours et son meilleur ami la vie ne peut que reprendre de plus belle et lui sourire de nouveau. C'était sans connaître le prix à payer pour toutes ses actions passées et la dette qu'elle a envers le Diable en personne qui réclame à présent son dû. Mais la rose et ses acolytes supporteront-ils une nouvelle fois d'être séparé de la sorte après des années et des années de batailles acharnées pour se retrouver? 

_"Vous dites tous m'aimer, mais croyez moi, bientôt vous me haïrez"_


	2. Chapitre 1 Éveille

Sakura n'avait que vingt deux ans quand elle réussit à se faire détester par tout ses amis et même de son petit copain avec qui pourtant, elle vivait une relation parfaite. A l'époque, elle n'avait put que regarder, les yeux embués de larmes, leurs dos tournés face à elle et ne voulant plus jamais avoir à faire à elle. Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils l'avaient insulté de voleuse, de menteuse, de folle, de manipulatrice. Tout y était passé.  
Et c'est ainsi, qu'elle s'était retrouvé seule, sans même avoir put ou réussi à plaider sa cause.

A vingt trois ans, elle se retrouvait débauché, se baladant de bar en bar, de soirée en soirée, les boites et les bars étant ce qu'elle favorisait, sans contrôlé vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tentait d'oublier sa peine plus qu'elle ne vivait et profitait de la vie. Sa vie, elle l'a traînait sur le dos, difficilement, tout en tentant de garder ce qu'elle pouvait de dignité et de vivre avec ce qu'elle avait. Le tabac, l'alcool, les joins, la cocaïne, elle connaissait quasiment toute les drogue, se retenant même d'aller plus loin car chacune d'entre elles, au fur et à mesure, ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet ou alors très peu avec de grande dose.

Et c'est là qu'ils rentrèrent dans sa vie.

Elle venait d'avoir vingt quatre ans, c'était le jour même de son anniversaire. Un anniversaire qu'elle fêtait en compagnie du seul ami, sûrement le dernier qui lui restait et qui était capable de la suivre, depuis que tous lui avaient tournés le dos. Il ne lui avait pas fêté et les bougies n'avaient pas été soufflés, tout ce qu'elle soufflerait ce soir ça serait le joins qu'elle avait caché dans son soutien gorge avant de rentrer dans la boite.

Son ami avait disparu depuis bien longtemps du salon de danse, sûrement dans sa voiture où alors dans les toilettes de la boite. Il avait apparemment remarqué un Italien assez typé et n'avait pas tardé à l'abandonner sur la piste pour répondre à ses propres envies.

Mais que faire, pète en bouche, feu dans une main et l'autre lui servant de pare-vent, elle galérait plus qu'autre chose. L'alcool était monté et son corps ne lui répondait pas forcément comme elle l'entendait. Elle adorait ça, mais là, ça l'énervait. Elle s'adossa au mur, sa robe remontait un peu plus, elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du vent lui brûler les cuisses, mais rien ne l'arrêterait, elle voulait fumer, elle en avait besoin, maintenant.

Et sa main s'approcha, briquet allumé. De ses briquets magiques qui coûtent une fortune et qui ne s'éteignent pas avec le vent et il lui alluma son join.

Elle releva la tête après que se soit fait et tira une latte.

\- Merci.

Deux jeunes hommes, sûrement du même âge qu'elle, l'un brun, l'autre blond, se tenaient devant elle.  
Ils l'a fixait, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se voir et de ce genre de scène.  
Chacun des deux se posa aux côtés de la Rose. Le brun s'alluma une clope.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.  
\- Naruto Uzumaky.

Et étrangement, à leurs côtés, en cette instant, elle se senti bien, en sécurité, comme ce qu'on devait sûrement ressentir auprès de ses amis s'était-elle dit. Et elle passa la soirée ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée dans un lit propre, entouré de Sasuke et Naruto. Elle n'avait rien fait avec eux, juste dormi. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau les idées claires, que la soirée était finie, elle se mit à réfléchir de nouveau.

Elle sentait se lien étrange avec les deux garçons qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Elle sentait qu'elle était à sa place à leur côté et ne voulait pas partir loin d'eux. Mais la question était pourquoi.

Elle ne les connaissait pas, ou en tout cas pas qu'elle s'en souvienne. Hier soir avait été la première fois. Elle avait profité de sa soirée comme jamais précédemment. Elle s'était senti complète et réellement heureuse pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle avait été jusqu'à leur accorder une entière confiance en rentrant avec eux et dormant à leurs côté sans se poser la moindre question. Chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes malgré son rythme de vie actuel.

Elle ne comprenait pas, était perdue, mais pour rien au monde, n'aurait échangé sa place.  
Quand elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes toujours allongés, elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils la regardaient. Ils étaient réveillés et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond quand le blond lui prit la main, doucement, en lui souriant.

\- Je pense que tu es en état de parler maintenant.

Elle remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et mima oui de la tête.

\- Je veux comprendre.

Elle voulait comprendre, ça c'était certain, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, cette entente, ce partage et cette confiance était totalement nouveau pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle était liée à eux, mais comment et pourquoi ?

Elle souleva la couette, se rendant compte de sa tenue. Elle portait la chemise de Sasuke. En le remarquant, elle se souvint de nouveau de la veille, un verre était tombé sur sa robe impeccable rouge pétante, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, elle avait continué la soirée, mais en rentrant pour dormir, il était impensable que cette épave rentre dans le lit tout blanc et sentant la lessive fraîche des garçons.  
Sasuke lui avait alors donné sa chemise en rentrant dans la chambre. A peine perturbé par les deux jeunes hommes qui se déshabillaient autours d'elle, elle en avait fait de même et après avoir rapidement enfilé la chemise en avançant, elle s'était jeté dans ce lit si douillet et si grand qui l'appelait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux dessus.

Naruto ne lâcha pas sa main, mais se redressa sur le lit pour être assis à son niveau. Sasuke resta allongé, ajustant juste son oreiller.  
Elle attendait patiemment, les fixant tout les deux, avec cette étrange impression de déjà vue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait hâte de comprendre, mais à la fois peur, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, encore une fois, et ça l'a déstabilisait.

\- Tu as sûrement déjà ressenti des choses que les gens ne ressentent pas non?

Elle réfléchit à sa question. Ce n'était pas la réponse aux questions qu'elle se posait, mais apparemment, elle allait devoir être patiente.

\- Par moment oui... Je disais souvent plus jeune que je ressentais les gens mauvais ou les mauvaises situations. J'ai déjà sauvé des amis qui étaient sur le point de se faire violenter avant que ça arrive et que personne n'y pense... Plus petite, j'ai même sauvé une fillette dans la rue qui suivait un violeur. Mais j'ai toujours mit ça sur le compte de l'observation et de mon enfance...

Naruto lui souri doucement tout en commençant à caresser le dessus de sa main de son pouce.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Parce que tu ne voyais pas forcement les choses avant qu'elle n'arrive, comme quand tu as intercepté le coup de l'homme ivre avant qu'il ne frappe ton ami alors que tu était dos à lui. Tu l'as senti.

Comment savait-il exactement comment c'était passé la scène?

\- Comment tu...

\- Nous étions la! La coupa Sasuke. A chaque moment de ta vie, nous étions là Sakura où bien jamais loin, mais tu ne nous voyais jamais car au fil des années, nous avons apprit à passer inaperçu.

\- Au fil des années...? Je n'ai que vingt quatre ans et vous êtes à peu près aussi âgé que moi, donc je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'avoir suivi pendant toute ma vie.

\- C'est là que nous voulons en venir. Ajouta Naruto.

Elle tressaillit. Étrangement, son corps refusait d'écouter et d'accepter ce que Naruto et Sasuke tentait de lui expliquer. Mais elle commençait aussi à comprendre alors qu'auparavant rien de tel ne lui saurait venu à l'esprit. Une sensation étrange était en train de prendre part de son corps, une sensation qu'elle savait avoir connu par le passé, mais que pourtant elle ne voyait pas quand dans sa 'courte' vie.

Sasuke attrapa sa deuxième main. Elle se tourna vers lui aussi, plongeant son regard vert dans le sien, beaucoup plus obscure. Elle avait l'impression que ce geste était lui aussi quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vécue à de nombreuses reprises.  
Son regard se bloqua sur les deux mains des jeunes garçons. Ses doigts les caressèrent, doucement, mécaniquement, comme si elle reconnaissait leur texture, leur douceur. Un réflexe.

La chaleur continua de prendre feu dans son corps, elle avait l'impression que si elle continuait d'augmenter ainsi, elle allait s'enflammer.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est naturel, surtout ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous sommes là... Commença Naruto.

\- ...Comme toujours. Finit Sasuke.

Pourquoi est ce que ces mots aussi lui étaient familiers.  
Son visage se releva encore une fois, pour les regarder, eux.  
Et même si ils étaient sûrs d'eux, elle put lire dans leurs yeux, une peur qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite, une peur qui l'effraya à son tour.

Puis d'un coup, le néant. Sa vision se flouta, pour ne voir plus que le noir. Un noir total et sans fin, dans lequel elle ne voyait pas quoi faire. Elle ne paniqua pas, étrangement.  
Ses deux dernières années avaient été tellement rudes avec elle qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ce que la vie lui réservait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la mort, à ce moment-là, mais si c'était comme ça qu'elle devait finir alors il en serait ainsi et voilà tout.

Mais rapidement, des images se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Des images d'elle, des images de Naruto, de Sasuke et de beaucoup d'autre gens, qu'elle reconnu instantanément alors qu'auparavant, elle ne les avait jamais vue.

Puis Sakura se souvint de tout. De sa vie. De sa vraie vie. Celle qu'elle avait vécu des centaines d'années auparavant. De sa relation avec Naruto, fraternelle, lié non pas par le sang mais par une enfance de pauvreté et de solitude. De Sasuke aussi, de cette relation étrange qui les unissait sans trop vouloir se fixer. De ses amis, de ses **ennemies**. De ses **erreurs** , de ses réussites. De ses **pouvoirs.**  
Puis le blanc. Plus rien. Elle dut patienter quelques secondes pour se rappeler de sa mort. Sa mort ou plutôt son sacrifice pour sauver les deux hommes de sa vie. Se lançant entre eux et le coup fatidique qui leur aurait coûté la vie à tout les deux comme il lui avait coûté la sienne. Mais pas un regret, à part celui de les quitter comme ça.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se vit bébé, renaître, une centaine de fois en vérité. La réincarnation était réelle. Mais la sienne n'avait cessé d'être une répétition pendant plus de trois mille ans. Elle voyait maintenant. Elle comprenait. Elle avait eut des vies plus variés les une que les autres. Vécu dans des époques aujourd'hui oubliés. Dans des milieux toujours différents. Rencontrés des millions de gens. Mais à chaque fois, elle se retrouvait le lendemain de ses 24 ans, aux côtés de Sasuke et Naruto avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois vers la mort.

Mais alors là, qu'allait-il lui arriver? Allait-elle sombrer encore une fois, juste après avoir retrouver ses amis. Allait-elle devoir une nouvelle fois les laisser derrière elle de la sorte.

Non !

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, les Dieux ne pouvaient laisser faire ça. Elle ne pouvait encore tourner en rond une nouvelle fois. Car son esprit ne le voulait pas et qu'il ne le supportait pas.  
Cette torture avait assez duré, son châtiment était assez payé. Et après plus de trois mille ans à payer les frais de ses _erreurs,_ elle méritait le pardon. Et elle savait aussi maintenant quel était son erreur. Celle qui lui avait valut cette _peine_.

Alors doucement, Sakura rouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'habitua doucement à la forte lumière de la chambre puis put de nouveau regarder Sasuke et Naruto.

Leur yeux ébahit, lui fit comprendre qu'auparavant, rien de tel ne s'était passé. Elle resta neutre encore quelques seconde, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait de vivre pendant trois millénaire sans même s'en être rendu compte.

Étrangement, aujourd'hui, toutes ses vies ne lui apportaient que peu. Seule la sienne, sa vraie vie primait. Sa tête n'était pas remplie de ses années de réincarnation, mais de ses 24 premières années aux côté de son meilleur ami Naruto et de celui qu'elle considérait comme tel mais aussi comme son amant, Sasuke.

Naruto était bouche-bée, ce fut Sasuke qui se redressa pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es ?

En sachant à présent qui il était et en entendant le son de sa voix, elle ne put que frémir. Il lui avait manqué, sans même qu'elle le sache.

\- Une immortelle. 


	3. Chapitre 2 Renouveau

Son regard malicieux se tourna une première fois vers Naruto - son frère de toujours - avec qui elle avait grandit et s'était le plus entraîné. Puis vers Sasuke, son air renfrogné l'a fit sourire de toute ses dents. Les deux jeunes hommes était épuisés et elle pouvait se venter d'en être la responsable. La seule et unique responsable d'ailleurs.  
Elle n'était pas en reste non plus, son corps était fatigué, dégoulinant à certains endroit. Elle était elle aussi fatigué. Ils avaient tout donnés, tout les trois, mais c'était la jeune fille qui avait prit le dessus sur ses deux "amis".

Non peu fière d'elle, elle pouvait aussi remercier le ciel d'avoir récupéré sa force et sa puissance de l'époque qui avait toujours fait d'elle la plus puissante du trio. Quand ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus, le reste avait suivi et elle avait tout récupéré. Son corps lui même s'était légèrement modifié, retrouvant ses courbes naturelles qui, sans le savoir au final, lui avait manqué. Son corps d'immortel n'était pas celui de tout le monde évidemment, c'était logique, de ce fait, elle s'était senti handicapé toutes ces années sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses jambes ne courraient plus comme avant, son corps ne supportait pas les coups d'an temps et sa peau, ses cheveux ainsi que tout le reste, ne passait plus les années comme à l'époque de son ancienne vie. Retrouver tout ça, lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il lui avait fallut quelques jours tout de même, pour que tout se remette dans le bonne ordre. Telle une femme enceinte en plein déni de grossesses, c'est une fois qu'elle apprit la vérité que tout se remit en place. Même son cœur et ses organes avaient retrouvé leur puissance. Plus solides, plus endurants, plus inhumains à vrai dire.

Ses deux amis étaient les premiers à en faire les frais. Naruto et Sasuke, sûre d'eux, s'étaient amusés de la situation et lui avait lancé un défi, sans même savoir si elle était capable de suivre leurs rythme. A cet instant, c'est eux qui regrettaient d'avoir osé se mesurer de nouveau à elle.  
Mais elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Naruto la joie de la revoir telle qu'elle avait été et ceux de Sasuke - comme toujours - la fierté. La fierté de savoir que cette femme était sienne et qu'elle était toujours ce qu'elle avait été.

Le pouvoir avait toujours attiré Sasuke, n'en démente ses origines même, il était né pour ça.  
Héritier d'une énorme famille descendu tout droit des Dieux eux même, contrairement à Naruto et elle, il possédait forcément les vices qui suivaient sa famille. L'Uchiha n'avait en revanche pas hérité du meilleur des Dieu qu'on ait put avoir, faisant parti de la branche d'Ades lui-même.  
Mais les Dieux et les immortelles étaient deux choses bien différentes et bien que le vieil oncle de Sasuke était le Dieu de la mort même, ils n'avaient aucun lien ensemble, fort heureusement.  
C'est évidemment le cas pour toutes les autres familles descendu de ligné de Dieu.

Cela restait tout de même un privilège, un privilège qui protégeait votre famille, qu'elle que soit votre côté. Un privilège dont n'avaient pas pu bénéficier Naruto et Sakura.

Ils n'étaient fille et fils de personne.

Pour Naruto, orphelin de famille, il était même impossible de dire d'où il venait.

Pour Sakura, la situation était bien différente, ayant grandit dans une famille de pêcheurs mort dans une tempête des hautes mers, ou comme on aimait à le dire - à son époque en tout cas - tué par la colère de Poséidon, elle n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de se débrouiller seule et par elle même à partir de ses six ans.

Sasuke était en quelque sorte le privilégié de leur groupe, mais en aucun cas, cette position n'avait fait de différence entre eux. D'ailleurs Sasuke prenait beaucoup de recul vis à vis de sa famille assez sombre et néfaste. Il ne préférait pas être dans leurs affaires étrange et n'avait jamais voulu se mêler de quoi que ce soir, vivant dans un autre monde, à part. Il ne reniait pas non plus ses origines, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne, chez les Uchiha, que le cadet de Fugaku et Mikoto était et avait toujours été dès sa naissance, un être différent.

La fierté qu'elle lisait dans son regard sombre, lui provoquait toujours ce petit quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens, comme envoûté.

Beaucoup avaient peur du regard des Uchiha. Sakura, elle, n'était jamais et nullement été effrayé par le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle pouvait se perdre dans son regard, des heures durant. A l'exception des moments où Naruto l'y en empêchait.

\- A la bouffe ! J'ai faim !

Ce fut avec délicatesse qu'elle quitta le regard de son amant pour le tourner vers le blond, bien trop excité d'aller se remplir l'estomac et aussi elle le savait, pressé de rompre se lien qui l'unissait à Sasuke quelques seconde plus tôt.

Naruto n'était jamais gêné de se retrouver entre eux deux, mais par moment, il savait qu'il devait rappeler son existence tellement l'alchimie était forte entre la Haruno et l'Uchiha.

C'était indescriptible. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle qui l'avait effrayé à leur première rencontre mais dans laquelle elle s'était laissé aller sans réfléchir au fil du temps.

Elle avait toujours dit que le pire pouvoir que Sasuke pouvait faire jouer sur tous, c'était ça. Réveiller le désir en chaque personne près de lui en un simple regard. Les enfers avaient leurs propres domaines d'exploitation, le sexe en faisait largement parti évidemment et Sasuke en était la preuve même. Car à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait dans son regard, elle se voyait déjà nue dans son lit lui offrant l'intégralité de ce qu'elle avait à lui donner.

Longtemps, elle avait luté contre ça, pas seulement effrayé par un tel désir, bien trop nouveau pour elle à cette époque mais aussi parce que ça faisait parti d'elle. Elle était une rebelle dans l'âme, une force de la nature. Elle n'arrivait jamais à se plier à la normale, ça lui avait valu beaucoup d'ennuis, mais aussi la fascination de certains. Sasuke en était à son tour, la preuve même.

Car après tout, qu'avait elle de plus que d'autres femmes prêtent à se jeter dans les bras du brun sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort. Des femmes bien plus belles, bien plus fortes, héritières mêmes de Déesses idolâtrées dans des contrés, avaient beaucoup plus de chance de plaire au jeune homme à l'époque et étaient prête à tout pour lui.

Mais c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. C'était pour elle qu'il s'était battu. Et c'était même pour elle, que pendant des années durant, il avait attendu sans relâche et n'avait jamais abandonné.

Quand elle s'était rendu compte de tout cela à son "réveil", Sakura avait réalisé à quel point son amour avec l'Uchiha était puissant et beau.  
Elle n'avait pas sut le lui exprimer, lui non plus, mais leurs regards le faisaient pour eux à chaque instant. Car le silence était parfois plus puissant que les paroles. Ils en étaient la preuve même.

Naruto se gavait de nouille, comme à son habitude. Malgré les années qui passaient, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à guérir de cette foutu addiction apparemment.  
Ça l'avait faire rire de remarqué que, malgré les années qui étaient passé, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre. Il était resté le même, fidèle à lui même.

Sasuke mangeait paisiblement, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle feuilletait son courrier, plus par habitude que par besoin. Elle se foutait de tout ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver maintenant. Mais son regard s'accrocha à une enveloppe dorée. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut un léger pincement au cœur, suivit d'un petit sourire.  
Si rien n'avait changé, si elle ne s'était jamais réveillé, la Sakura d'avant, aurait sûrement fondu en larme si elle avait un jour ne serait-ce que eut le temps d'ouvrir ce courrier.

Une invitation annuelle aux cinq ans des obtentions de son Baccalauréat. Un bal organisé par son lycée, une vieille coutume qu'il avait mit en place et à laquelle il tenait et où tout le monde participait.

Mais pas elle, elle n'irait pas. A quoi bon? Cette vie, ainsi que toutes celle qu'elle avait vécu pendant trois mille ans n'était pas la sienne. Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu dans lequel elle avait joué sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était qu'une figurante, ou alors ceux qu'elle avait connu l'était.

Elle comptait bien jeter cette invitation aux oubliettes avant que Naruto ne la lui prenne des mains, intrigué par sa réaction.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto?

Elle n'était pas énervé contre lui, mais légèrement frustré de s'être fait prendre une chose qui lui appartenait et qu'elle ne voulait absolument partager de la sorte.

\- Le bal des anciens élèves. Ca à l'aire cool.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'irais pas.

\- Comment ça?

\- Et pourquoi ?

Les questions de ces deux amis la fit lever les sourcils. Pourquoi diable voudraient-ils qu'elle se rende la bas?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire avec tout ces gens, je n'ai jamais été comme eux. Et puis, vous qui avez suivi toute ma vie, vous savez très bien que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux.

Sa voix s'assombrit à l'annonce de cette dernière phrase et elle fut surprit de voir que cette situation pouvait la toucher autant.

\- Tu iras !

La voix de Sasuke ne trahissait rien, il était neutre, mais son autorité étonna la jeune fille.

\- Non.

Elle osait le regarder dans les yeux sans la moindre once d'érotisme dans ses prunelles pour la première fois depuis des jours. Elle ne comptait pas y aller pour sûre.

\- Tu iras Rose.

Ses sourcils de la même teinte que son surnom finirent par se froncer. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, si j'ai dis que je n'irais pas je n'irais pas.

\- Cesses de faire ta gamine comme Naruto. Le concerné s'offusqua. Je tiens à ce que tu finisses cette vie et que tu la finisses correctement comme tu l'aurais fait si tu étais une humaine normal. Je t'ai vue trop de fois mourir à tes vingt quatre ans sans pouvoir rien faire et me demander ce que tu ferais si ta vie aurait continué normalement. Ce bal en fait parti. Tu iras.

Elle ne réussi pas à piper un seul mot. Elle était étonnée de sa raison, mais à la fois troublé.

La rose s'imagina le nombre de fois où le cœur de Sasuke avait dut se briser en voyant qu'elle ne survivait pas après ses 24 ans à l'âge où elle était prête à apprendre la vérité et à se "réveillé". Naruto lui avait apprit qu'ils avaient tenté d'attendre pour être sûre qu'ils ne faisaient pas les choses mal; mais s'ils dépassaient la date, le corps de Sakura lui lâchait automatiquement sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.  
Comment avait-il vécu le fait de devoir attendre à chaque fois vingt quatre années pour tenter de la retrouver et de la perdre à "ça" du but. Et de recommencer, encore et encore cette lutte incessante.

Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de se mettre à sa place, de le perdre tout simplement, de le voir vivre une vie totalement différente, de ne pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il était là devant elle, grandissant, évoluant dans un monde auquel elle ne goûtait à rien pendant trois long millénaires.

Le regard plongé dans celui de Sasuke, elle ne put que se rendre compte de ce qu'avait fait cet homme pour elle. Ce qu'il avait enduré pour elle.

Alors elle pouvait bien céder à certains de ses caprices, quel qu'il soit, elle le lui méritait bien.

\- Très bien.

Le brun eut un petit sourire. Il se leva pour lui embrasser le bout du nez avant de disparaître dans la salle voisine, le salon avant de lâcher d'un air fier de lui.

\- Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix.

Au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'une fois encore, Sasuke avait gagné et obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Par le passé, elle ne se laissait jamais faire de la sorte. Et ils avaient passés leurs temps à jouer à ce petit jeu de ' je te force à faire ce que je veux que tu fasses ' pendant des années. Sasuke venait de gagner un nouveau point et de relancer la partie après des années d'inactivité. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte de sa faiblesse.

\- Rose... Souffla Naruto. Tu es nul.

Elle lui balança son verre d'eau au visage, mauvaise perdante.

Elle était prête. Sa robe rouge tube lui allait comme un gant. Elle le savait, elle était irrésistible. Et bizarrement, devant son miroir, une boule d'excitation se forma dans son ventre. Elle se surprit à remarquer qu'elle était au final heureuse d'aller à cette soirée.

L'appréhension de revoir ses anciens amis monta en elle.

Comment la trouverait-elle dans cette tenue, qu'allait-il penser de la voir là parmi tout les invités. Allaient-ils au moins la regarder? Seraient-ils jaloux de voir à quel point elle avait changé? Enfin le remarqueraient-ils?

Après tout, aujourd'hui, tous la haïssait et s'étaient retournés contre elle. Personne n'avait tenté de reprendre contact avec elle depuis bien longtemps malgré le gouffre dans lequel elle s'était jetée à l'époque.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Inspirant un bon coup, réajustant son chignon et vérifiant son rouge à lèvre rouge, elle se mit à avancer vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre.

Dans le salon, Naruto était seul, affalé sur le canapé en caleçon. Il ne comptait pas venir, il l'avait bien dit. Ils n'aimaient pas tout ces gens pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Sakura. Ils les avaient détesté au moment où tous, un par un, s'étaient retourné contre elle et l'avait fait souffrir bien plus que de raison. Sasuke lui avait même dit qu'il avait du empêcher le jeune homme de faire une connerie à cette époque et qu'il devait garder un œil sur le blond bien trop impulsif.

Elle avait été attendrit par cette réaction et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Si elle avait dut assister à la même chose pour lui, elle aurait sûrement agit, Sasuke ou pas, rien ne l'aurait arrêté.

\- Où est Sasuke?

Son meilleur ami se tourna vers elle, une paille en bouche et une manette dans la main. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique.

Elle en fut touchée, mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question.  
Elle sourit.

\- Naruto, je t'ai posé une question.

Le blond sauta par dessus le canapé pour la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras. Étonné, elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, les bras dans les aires comme une idiote.

En sentant la tête de son frère dans son cou, respirant son odeur aussi fort qu'indiscrètement, elle le serra dans ses bras, légèrement ému.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne le repoussa pas. Elle savait à quel point Naruto avait eut du mal lui aussi à vivre la situation pendant toutes ces années.

Elle avait grandit avec lui, vécu avec lui le pire comme le meilleur, ils avaient été inséparable. Ils faisaient parti de la même famille. Cette famille qu'ils s'étaient construit sans l'aide de personne, seul, à deux.

A ses côtés, elle n'avait plus jamais ressenti le vide qui avait suivi la mort de ses parents. A ses côtés, il avait connu le bonheur et l'amour d'une sœur. Ils s'étaient complétés. Il l'aimait, peut-être même bien plus que Sasuke ne l'aimait si ces deux amours étaient comparables. Et c'était peut-être ce qui avait empêché le blond de tomber dans la folie. Il savait que un jour, il retrouverait sa rose, il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il y parviendrait.

\- Rose...

Il avait besoin par quelques fois de ces moment rien qu'a eut. De sentir la peau de la fleur sous ses doigts de respirer son odeur. Il avait besoin d'elle, de se rassurer.

\- Je suis bien là Naruto.


	4. Chapitre 3 Résurection

_! Attention: Présence de scènes de sexe dans ce chapitre pour la deuxième partie !_

* * *

Elle fulminait.

Au final, Sasuke ne l'avait pas accompagné. Il était absent au moment de partir.

Elle l'avait attendu jusqu'au dernier moment mais aucun signe de sa part.

Naruto lui avait indiqué qu'il l'a rejoindrait directement là bas. A quoi jouait-il bon sang?

Elle n'avait pas voulu aller à ce bal, c'était lui qui l'y avait forcé et voilà qu'au final, elle se retrouvait seule devant la porte grillagé de son ancien établissement et en plus en retard.

Elle avait la haine.

Elle allait se faire d'autant plus remarquer de son arrivé tardive, tout le monde était sûrement déjà présent pour la voir arriver et de plus seule.

Elle avait compté sur le brun pour lui tenir le bras lors de son entrée. Au final, elle faisait pale allure en célibataire.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rentrer. Elle l'avait promis et puis elle ne s'était pas préparée pour rien.

De plus, Sasuke devait apparemment la rejoindre, elle n'allait pas le laisser seul, bien qu'il l'aurait mérité après le coup qu'il venait de lui faire.

Elle paniquait. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle n'était plus la même, c'était une nouvelle Sakura, plus forte, plus puissante plus... vieille. Elle ne pouvait être touchée par des gens de la sorte. Elle était la femme qui avait vécu plus de cent vies. Qui avaient vue le monde évoluer au fil des années et qui continuerait ainsi des années et des années encore.

Que pouvait-elle avoir à faire de gens comme eux après tout.

Elle venait pour Sasuke, pour lui prouver que tout cela ne servait à rien. Que c'était inutile et que sa vie était aux côtés des siens.

Elle tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Prête à affronter son destin plus que jamais.

Verre de champagne à la main, elle se tenait droite, le sourire seulement dans les yeux.

Elle ne voulait accorder son sourire à aucun de ces gens, ils ne le méritaient pas.

Elle s'était retenue pourtant. Elle s'était retenue devant le regard à la fois surpris et subjugué de son ex petit ami. Elle s'était retenue devant ceux hargneux et jaloux de certains qu'elle avait considéré comme ses amis par le passé. Elle s'était retenu en entendant les murmures appréciateurs ou critiques d'autres qu'elle avait put côtoyer par le passé.

Au final, elle se mit à sourire, légèrement. Sure et fière écoutant calmement le discours de celle qui avait peut-être déclenché sa solitude par le passé. Cette amie qui ne l'avait en faite jamais été, jalouse de ce qu'était Sakura, de l'attention que les gens lui portaient sans qu'elle ait à se faire remarquer ou être plus présente que tous comme elle. Ino.

La blonde se tenait droite, tentant de paraître le plus mature possible mais aussi le plus fière.  
Elle avait vite déchanté quand Sakura avait fait son apparition dans la salle, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Elle ne s'y attendait sûrement pas, où alors pas une Sakura comme ça.

La beauté qui émanait d'elle avait fait brûler au fond de ces iris une forte jalousie qu'elle avait toujours tenté de cacher. Sakura l'avait bien vue, mais n'avait pas voulu croiser son regard plus longtemps que de nécessaire. Elle ne voulait pas lui offrir la chance de penser qu'elle était remarquable à ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'elle sente qu'elle était aussi anodine que tout les gens dans la salle.

Entourée de tout ces anciens amis, bien tous présent quand à eux, elle avait put voir à quelle point la blonde tentait et avait sûrement réussi à tenir et jouer un rôle majeur dans le petit groupe. La chef et ses moutons. Elle sourit de nouveau. Ino avait dut fulminer contre certains d'entres eux alors qu'ils la fixaient un peu trop. Elle sentait que l'attention ne se portait non plus sur elle mais sure sa pire ennemie aujourd'hui. Sakura. Et elle ne supportait pas ça.

Parce que la rose brillait tel un soleil dans cette salle bondé de monde. Tous la remarquait, tous la regardait et tous la voyait. Elle était belle, tout simplement, et le coup d'œil en valait la chandelle.  
Mais elle se fichait de tout ça. Elle se fichait de ces gens, de leurs sentiments, de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Elle avait bien trop souffert par le passé pour leurs offrir une nouvelle chance. Pour les excuser. Et à l'époque où elle avait besoin d'eux, tous avait fuit son regard.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, les choses avaient changé. Elle n'était pas chagriné de voir à quel point pourtant.

Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à aimer les changements. Elle aimait que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient habituellement, que se soit son environnement comme ses relations avec les gens. Avec Naruto et Sasuke, elle avait été heureuse de voir, que bien que le temps soit passé, rien n'avait perturbé les liens qu'elle avait avec eux.

Elle accepta une nouvelle coupe que lui tendait un hôte de la salle, le sourire à la lèvre. Tout compte fait, elle était contente d'être venue. Derrière le buffet, son regard croisa celui plus sombre d'une personne qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Sasuke.

Ils restèrent à distance alors que lui posait un verre qu'on venait de lui donner. Il lui sourit. Elle posa son verre à son tour tout en avançant parallèlement à lui. Elle se perdait dans son regard, appréciateur. Tout aussi enjôleuse que lui, elle avançait calmement, prenant son temps. Son désir montant en flèche. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Sasuke tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Sans même avoir à le lâcher des yeux, elle put constater que la majeure partie de l'assemblé était à présent absorbé par lui. Totalement inconnu à leurs yeux, ils étaient intrigués par ce nouvel arrivant. Sasuke était beau. Habillé d'un costume noir pour l'occasion, il dégageait cet aura à la fois charnel et forte. Non, il était sexy à en damner une sainte en réalité. Elle le savait aussi, Ino devait baver devant ce bel inconnu qu'elle s'empresserait sûrement d'approcher si elle le voyait seul bien trop longtemps.

Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Ino n'existait plus, plus personne n'existait à présent à ses yeux. Elle était seule dans cette salle, dévorée par le regard de celui qui partageait sa vie. Elle lui appartenait, comme il lui appartenait. Une fois qu'elle eut contourné le buffet, elle se mit à marcher en sa direction alors qu'ils en faisaient de même. Un vide étrange s'était formé au centre de la salle, elle n'y fit même pas attention. Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâché ceux de l'Uchiha depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés. Il était le centre de son monde. Presque arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit la main, elle la frôla pour qu'il saisisse la sienne et un doux frisson lui parcourra l'échine. L'autre main du brun l'attrapa par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui alors qu'il se mit à danser sur la musique à la fois entraînante et offrant la possibilité de danser calmement collé l'un contre l'autre.

Elle ne dit rien, son sourire et son regard suffisaient à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et les siens ne la confortait que plus dans cette douce torpeur qu'il lui faisait vivre. Il leva le bras qui tenait sa main pour la faire tourner sur elle même avant de la resserrer de nouveau contre lui comme si cette courte séparation avait été de trop. Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Tu en as mit du temps.

\- Mais je pense que ça en valait la peine, la récompense n'est que plus intense non?

Elle lui sourit de nouveau alors qu'il la faisait tourner dans la salle. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-il pas eut l'occasion de danser ensemble? Bien trop longtemps. Et ça lui avait tout autant manqué que tout le reste.

Elle se rouvrit quelques secondes au monde qui l'entourait. Elle entendait les murmures autours d'elle, la quasi totalité de l'assemblé avait les yeux rivés sur eux. Rien d'étonnant quand on voyait les deux réunis. Il émanait d'eux une telle aura de sensualité et de mystère qu'il était normal de s'épancher vers eux. De plus, Sakura n'y avait pas été de main morte sur sa tenue, elle convertirait n'importe qui et Sasuke avait une telle classe pour sa part aussi que ça en était sûrement rageant pour la plupart des hommes de la salle.

Ses yeux ne croisèrent pas ceux de ses anciens camarades, mais c'était tout comme. Ils brûlaient dans son dos. Et ceux de Ino tout particulièrement, peu discrète, qu'elle pouvait entendre commérer sur son dos la firent sourire d'autant plus.

Au final cette soirée était parfaite. Et même si c'était mesquin, cette petite vengeance sur eux lui faisait du bien. Elle restait humaine après tout.

Sasuke embrassa son front avant de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- J'ai bien fait de te forcer à venir tu vois.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, la collant un peu plus contre lui, sa main épousant parfaitement le creux de son dos alors qu'il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser qui dura. Une de ses main vint se loger dans les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme alors qu'elle le laissait mener la dance sans rien dire contrairement à d'habitude.

Laisser dominer Sasuke dans les moments de tendresse et d'amour avait parfois du bon.

Elle avait envie de chanceler sous lui alors que sa langue effleurait ses lèvres lui faisant parfaitement comprendre que le jeune homme, bien qu'il paraissait sûre de lui, avait bien du mal à se retenir d'aller plus loin. Il était avide d'elle. Insatiable. Et bon Dieu qu'elle aimait le sentir comme ça.

Elle se décolla lentement, une lueur de désir dans le regard en caressant son bras le temps de rejoindre sa main avec la sienne.

\- Tu as eut ce que tu voulais, maintenant partons.

\- Temps mieux, nous avons l'appartement pour nous ce soir.

Elle fit une fausse tête outré en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Naruto et prit sa suite alors qu'il l'emmenait déjà vers la porte de sorti, d'un pas un peu trop pressé, tenant sa main fermement. Elle se mit à rigoler sans même un dernier regard pour la salle et pour personne, sans même un sentiment pour eux. Elle en avait fini avec ces gens. Elle en avait fini avec sa précédente vie.  
Elle venait de mettre le point final, bien que spectaculaire, à son passé.

A peine arrivé devant l'appartement, Sasuke s'était jeté sur elle, attrapant ses lèvres avec les siennes pour les unirent. Sa main robuste attrapa l'arrière de son crane pour la maintenir férocement contre lui pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper, même si elle n'en avait nullement l'intention. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour les descendre sur ses bras et s'accrocha à lui comme si elle était au bord du précipice. Il s'écarta juste de quelques centimètres, de quoi leurs laisser reprendre leurs souffle. Front contre front, son regard était plongé dans le sien, elle en perdit de nouveau pied.

\- Dépêches toi de m'amener la haut avant que je ne te déshabille ici.

Il lui sourit férocement et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Elle plissa les yeux savourant la douceur de son geste. Sasuke avait toujours sut comment y faire avec les femmes. Ou peut-être plus avec elle. Il connaissait son corps par cœur, ce qu'elle aimait, mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pu en prendre entière possession.

Trop longtemps apparemment. Depuis son éveil, les deux ne s'étaient pas laissés l'occasion de se laisser aller l'un à l'autres, Naruto traînant toujours dans les parages et ne voulant pas forcement lui imposer leurs ébats, ils s'étaient retenus. Car ils savaient tout deux qu'après toutes ces années passés l'un sans l'autre, ce n'était pas l'histoire de cinq petites minutes dans une douche ou dans un lit. Ils avaient besoin de temps et surtout d'espace pour laisser libre cours à leurs ébats et Naruto n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié de devoir supporter autant d'épaisseur dans l'environnement et surtout de se retrouver dans la pièce voisine aux deux amants qui se retrouvent après plus de rois mille ans de séparation.

Sa clé dans la serrure, elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver la force de tourner celle-ci tellement les caresses de Sasuke sur son corps lui faisaient perdre tout ses moyens. Elle avait l'impression d'être une guimauve collée à la porte incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Habituellement, elle ne supportait pas se sentir faible, mais là, la sensation était plus que plaisante. Sasuke dans son dos l'avait bien comprit, se collant toujours plus à elle, le visage penché dans son cou il sourit tout contre sa peau et se mit à mordre celle-ci. La réaction fut celle qu'il attendait, un léger grognement de plaisir sorti de la bouche de Sakura alors qu'elle se tortillait dans ses bras après avoir sursauté. Sa main glissa le long de son ventre, quittant l'intérieur chaud de son soutient gorge pour se diriger vers la main de la rose tenant la clé. Elle grogna de frustration de se voir délaissé cette parti de son corps mais la deuxième main du jeune homme sur son entre cuisse appuya à travers la tissu de sa robe la faisant gémir plus fort et se frotter contre son propre entre jambe.

Sasuke soupira et approcha de son oreille.

\- Rose arrête ça tout de suite où je te prends ici et maintenant contre cette porte et crois moi que ça ne sera pas doux.

Il vit le front de la sa conjointe se poser contre la porte et rigola malgré lui. Il était difficile pour elle de se contenir, il le savait et lui même en souffrait d'avantage mais elle tentait de reprendre son sérieux ne serait-ce que l'espace de quelques secondes pour enfin obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés mais ne collant pas du tout avec son expression.

\- Alors dépêches-toi d'ouvrir cette foutu porte.

Chose demandé, chose faite. La porte s'ouvrit doucement alors que la tête de Sakura toujours posé dessus s'avançait sans le reste de son corps.  
Penché en avant contre son bassin, Sasuke vit rouge. Et Sakura eut à peine le temps de se faire retourner contre lui qu'il l'embrassait violemment contre la porte refermant celle-ci par la même occasion.

Elle se hâta d'enlever la veste du jeune pendant qu'elle sentait déjà ses mains remonter le long de ses cuisses pour lui enlever sa robe. Elle frissonna. Ses lèvres toujours collés à celle de Sasuke elle tenta d'enlever les boutons de sa chemise un par un pour finalement l'arracher après avoir manipulé les deuxième bien trop longtemps sans résultat suffisant selon elle. Sasuke sourit contre sa bouche et elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se venger.

Il se mit à grogner en la plaquant un peu plus contre la porte et un de ces doigts s'enfonça sans difficulté en elle pour la faire trembler.

Elle susurra son nom en levant la tête vers le ciel alors qu'il écartait ses cuisses se posant contre l'une d'entre elle la maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol et jouant avec ses réactions en mouvant un deuxième doigt en elle.

Le brun avait toujours été du genre à favoriser le plaisir de Sakura plus que le sien au départ, en réalité il aimait tout autant la voir prendre du plaisir que d'en prendre. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le désir soit trop puissant et qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions.

Les Uchiha avaient le sang chaud, ce n'était pas un secret à l'époque de l'Antiquité et elle même se rappelait combien de fois elle avait du montrer aux nombreuses conquêtes de Sasuke qu'elle était la seule à présent. Car quand on goûte à un Uchiha, on en redemande forcément.

C'est pour cela aussi qu'à l'époque, elle avait fait languir Sasuke, ne voulant pas être un vulgaire trophée de chasse dans une liste infiniment trop longue.

Mais elle n'était pas du genre jalouse, et le passé était le passé, elle même avait vécu sa propre vie et elle n'avait rien à dire sur celui du brun, le connaissant bien avant de se mettre avec lui.  
Sakura avait accepté Sasuke tel qu'il était, sans jugement, sans obligation. Elle était tombée amoureux de l'homme qu'il était dans son intégralité, avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Et son défaut principal en cet instant était de faire d'elle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts.

Quand son pouce effleura son clitoris, elle poussa un râle non contrôlé dans toute la pièce, et elle pria pour que Naruto soit effectivement bien parti, parce qu'elle savait que ce ne serait pas le dernier et se voyait mal mettre pause à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Son regard fini par recroiser celui de Sasuke et elle perdit toutes pensées anodines et se concentra de nouveau sur son amant. Se mordant la lèvre elle observa le torse mis à nu de celui-ci entre ses spasmes de plaisirs et elle leva une main vers le haut pour s'accrocher par réflexe et en poussant son intimité contre la main du brun.

La lueur dans le regard de l'Uchiha la fit frissonner et elle en perdit la tête. Ses bras enroulèrent la nuque du jeune homme et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci et bêtement elle fixa la main plus basse de Sasuke s'amuser à la faire râler et crier dans toute la pièce. Cette vision l'excita encore plus et elle releva la tête pour toucher de ses lèvres l'oreille de Sasuke.

\- Uchiha, si tu ne me prends pas là maintenant contre cette putain de porte, je crie au scandale.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de suivre les mouvements de Sasuke, sa vision déjà trouble et quand elle senti le sexe de l'Uchiha frôler son intimité, elle écarta la tête, la colla contre la porte et lui sourit fière de se faire écouter.

Il l'a regardait tout aussi pincé qu'elle, sûrement lui même sur le point d'exploser. Il l'embrassa d'abord une première fois, doucement, puis, le désire s'accentuant, le poids des années l'un sans l'autre se faisant ressentir, le baiser se fit plus rude, plus avide, plus passionnel, à la limite du violent.

\- Dans tout les cas, que se soit maintenant ou après, tu crieras tout la nuit au scandale Rose, car je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Ses mots l'excitèrent encore plus si c'était possible et il s'enfonça violemment en elle alors qu'elle criait de satisfaction dans tout l'appartement cette fois-ci.

Les cheveux dans le visage, elle fixa Sasuke avec un sourire faible et affable.

\- Au Diable la douceur, on la prendra quand on sera mort c'est ça ?

En faisant référence aux premiers mots qu'il lui avait sorti la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il rigola. Son visage se pencha et il embrassa avec délicatesse son épaule.

\- Je sais être doux, Rose, mais avec toi, ce soir, c'est juste compliqué.

Sa main glissa le long de son torse et il ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas choisi si tu n'étais pas ce que tu es Sasuke. Je ne t'aurais pas choisi si tu ne me faisais pas autant d'effet même après temps de temps passé l'un sans l'autre.

Elle glissa ses derniers mots dans son oreilles doucement car elle savait qu'après, elle n'aurait plus le temps de rien dire.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas choisi, si tu n'avais pas la force de me faire jouir comme aucune autre femme n'a joui dans sa vie.

Il releva la tête, le regard sombre et un sourire pervers collé au visage.

\- Crois-moi, tu vas jouir toute la nuit Rose, j'ai trois mille ans à rattraper et je compte bien le faire avec force.

Ses mouvement reprirent dès la fin de sa phrase et elle eut à peine le temps de regarder son regard une dernière fois que déjà ses yeux se fermaient et sa bouche s'ouvrait, laissant libre court à son plaisir se souciant de rien d'autre que Sasuke nu contre elle lui faisant l'amour plus sauvagement que jamais.

Elle aimait cet homme, elle en était accro. Et le retrouver complètement lui mit les larmes aux yeux. A moins que ce ne soit le plaisir. Elle ne savait plus.


	5. Chapitre 4 Secret

Les jours avaient défilé à un rythme effréné. Sakura avait récupéré la totalité de ses forces ainsi que ses liens avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle avait appris que l'Uzumaky travaillait dans un pensionnat depuis pas mal d'années. C'était à moitié étonné qu'elle avait pris la nouvelle. Le jeune homme avait toujours été aimé des enfants et il savait le leur rendre en retour. Abandonné à la naissance dans son berceau, Naruto avait été retrouvé par un employé d'un orphelinat dans un état assez critique. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son enfance et la sensation que lui avait fourni l'abandon. Hélas, de nos jours encore, on était capable de laisser sa progéniture à l'abandon pour une raison ou une autre.

Tuant le temps et l'ennui, Naruto passait, quand il en avait la liberté, son temps avec ces enfants abandonnées, tentant comme il le pouvait de leurs faire garder ou récupérer le sourire et vivre une enfance normale, que tous devraient afficher avant d'avoir la chance d'être adopté.

Aujourd'hui, le blond pas du tout organisé, avait promis d'être présent à l'orphelinat, mais il avait aussi un rencard. Pour ce dernier, par contre, Sakura avait été surprise. Depuis son réveil, lui et Sasuke passaient la majeure partie de leurs temps ensemble et jamais encore elle ne l'avait vue avec une autre fille, même à l'époque. La rose avait eu légèrement peur en l'apprenant, se méfiant des intentions de cette fille qui voulait s'introduire dans la vie de son meilleur ami, mais il l'avait rassuré assez rapidement, en lui avouant qu'il s'agissait d'une Hyuuga et que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés à l'orphelinat même, où elle travaillait à plein temps.

A l'évocation des Hyuuga, elle avait sursauté. Elle connaissait ce nom et pour cause, il s'agissait des descendants même du Dieu Atlas, qui étaient surtout connu pour son retournement de veste incontesté. A l'époque de la mythologie, Zeus lui-même aurait apparemment condamné celui-ci à tenir la Terre sur ses épaules pour ses pêchés. Depuis, on dit que les Hyuuga sont dotés d'une force Herculéenne, ils sont respectés et adulés étant parvenu à tourner la punition d'Atlas en acte de bravoure, soutenant le monde à bout de bras et ils avaient leur place gagné leur place dans le monde. Mais Sakura avait toujours été du genre méfiante et elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et surtout ne se laissait pas avoir par les « on dit ».

Naruto le savait, mais en lui parlant de la jeune fille, il n'avait été que gentillesse et compliment. Hinata - car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait - était différent de sa famille, qui d'ailleurs le voyait assez mal. Elle était adorable, timide et généreuse. Elle s'était vue légèrement rassuré par le discours du jeune homme lui accordant toute sa confiance mais préférait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Car Sakura était ainsi.

Au final, voyant l'état de Naruto, attristé de devoir annuler ce qu'il avait prévu avec les enfants, Sakura s'était porté garante pour le remplacer le temps d'une journée. Et quand il lui avait souri tel un enfant de six ans devant des bonbons, elle n'avait pu que tenir parole. C'est ainsi qu'après un léger topo sur chacune d'entre elles, Naruto l'avait laissé avec cette bande de fillettes surexcités et bruyante. Elle ne disait pas ne pas aimer les enfants, à la vérité, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée à se poser ce genre de question, mais passé une après-midi avec toute cette marmaille ne l'enchantait pas non plus forcément. Il lui restait une bonne heure à passer avec eux, Sakura se disait avoir passé le pire, mais là, tout de suite, à cours de jeu à leurs proposer et toutes sur les nerfs, elle se sentit perdu.

\- Naruto nous a dit que tu savais te battre comme personne, apprend nous !

\- Pardon ?

Naruto avait un peu trop parlé comme à son habitude apparemment et toute l'après-midi, elle avait eu cette sensation étrange que toutes ces filles la connaissaient alors qu'elle n'aurait dû qu'être une étrangère à leurs yeux. La jeune fille se retrouva bêtement au milieu de cette foule de fillettes, voulant soudainement apprendre à se battre et en train de se taper l'une contre l'autre. Les cries se faisaient de plus en plus aiguës, elle sentait que la catastrophe ne tarderait pas à arriver, l'une d'entre elle allait forcément faire mal à l'autre et tout la pièce se décharnerait. Sakura avait dû affronter beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais là, elle était dépassée. Si jeunes, elles étaient déjà si pleines de vitalités, elle qui pensait se poser calmement, faire des coloriages et coiffer des cheveux, la voilà en pleine guerre mondiale.

Cette scène lui rappela brièvement un film qu'elle avait vue plus jeune dans sa dernière vie et comme dans un dessin animé, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle se mit à sourire.

Elle s'avança en direction de l'enceinte qui trônait plus haut dans la pièce, l'activa et actionna la musique au bout de quelques seconde de recherche. La musique de Mulan 2 se mit en marche et elle actionna le mode "écouter en boucle" avant de se tourner vers les petites filles, d'un coup devenu silencieuses face à son manège.

Sakura attrapa un carton remplit de frite de bain sur le côté et se remit devant les filles, souriantes.

\- Vous voulez apprendre à vous battre alors ?

\- Oui !

Toutes crièrent à l'unisson et la rose se mit à rigoler.

\- Faites-moi trois lignes et espacez-vous les unes des autres un mètre, la leçon va commencer.

Toutes se mirent à crier de joie tout en s'agitant devant la rose qui les laissa faire. Quand se fut difficilement fait au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura, le regard toujours bienveillant, passa devant chacune d'entre elle en leur balançant une frite en mousse. Elle reprit sa place, elle-même armé d'une frite et leurs indiqua de suivre ses mouvements tout en suivant la musique. Au fil des minutes qui défilaient, la jeune fille les laissa faire seul en se posant au milieu, réajustant leurs mouvements quand il le fallait, jouant avec elle et les chatouillant quand elles étaient bien trop concentrées alors qu'elle loupait le mouvement. L'heure passa sous les rires, les petites filles se mirent à chanter à chaque refrain et Sakura les suivaient de temps en temps, toujours en corrigeant délicatement chaque position imparfaite.

Quand Naruto accompagné d'Hinata et Sasuke vinrent la retrouver, ils restèrent quelques instants derrière la fenêtre à la regarder faire, surpris. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir Sakura avec des enfants, ils auraient pu s'attendre à ce que ça se passe plutôt bien, après tout, Sakura savait maitriser n'importe quelle situation. Mais la jeune fille s'était complètement prise dans le jeu. La musique à fond, ils pouvaient admirer une Sakura chantant à tue-tête la chanson de Mulan avec les petites filles tout en les entrainant à se battre. Naruto n'avait jamais vue toutes sa troupe avec un tel sourire sauter de partout et respirer la joie. La musique touchait à sa fin et la salle s'anima encore plus que précédemment. Dans un mouvement fluide et doux, Sakura se baissa de nouveau pour corriger une des petites filles dans sa position et Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard étrange devant ce spectacle. La jeune fille avait la fibre maternelle bien plus qu'elle ne le montrait, son sourire tendre ne décollait pas de son visage alors qu'elle gérait la trentaine de gamines surexcités. Naruto rigola en voyant la jeune femme faire des mouvements avec sa frite et toutes les filles la suivre en parfaite synchronisation. C'était à la fois beau et hilarant.

Au final, Sakura releva les yeux de toute cette bande, fière d'elle et prise par ce sentiment de bonheur différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Quand elle remarqua la présence de ses amis, elle ne se senti pas gêné malgré l'hilarité de la situation et le fait qu'elle se doutait qu'il avait dû suivre la fin de son manège. Elle se mit à sourire angéliquement, tout en rigolant. Et cette vision fit vibrer le cœur de Sasuke, Naruto et même Hinata, qui furent touchés et émerveillés devant la beauté de la jeune fille et tout ce qu'elle libérait en cet instant. Ce fut comme un ange descendu du ciel.

Quand la jeune fille coupa la musique et qu'elle indiqua la fenêtre aux petites, toutes se mirent à crier en accourant vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre Hinata et Naruto et leurs sauter dessus. Tout deux baissèrent la tête pour s'occuper des fillettes alors que Sasuke continuait de fixer Sakura, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Celle-ci se senti presque gêné et haussa les épaules comme pour clôturer le sujet avant de les rejoindre.

Une idée de Naruto encore de la laisser dans cette salle avec la jeune Hyuuga pour faire _connaissance_. Quand le blond était parti avec Sasuke brutalement accompagner les petites filles vers le réfectoire, il avait imposé aux deux jeune femmes de les attendre ici. Il avait tout manigancer encore une fois. Mais la rose se retrouvait bêtement devant la brune effectivement très timide dans un silence de plomb avant qu'elle ne se décide à crever l'abset.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et Naruto vous cotôyer depuis pas mal de temps ?  
La Hyuuga tourna la tête vers Sakura et à l'entente du prénom de Naruto, un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. L'Haruno en fut éblouit le temps de quelques secondes et tenta de reprendre son sérieux pour ne rien en montrer. Elle devait se montrer dur, lui montrer qui était le chef ici et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Après tout il s'agissait de Naruto.

\- Cela fait quelques mois. J'ai toujours été n admiration devant Naruto et tout ce qu'il était capable de donner au monde malgré qu'il ait été horrible avec lui. Il fait preuve d'une tel force et il a un cœur énorme. Je ne saurais comment te dire.

Sakura ne sut comment interpréter les mots de la Hyuuga mais sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, tout l'animosité qu'elle avait envers elle disparut et elle se laissa avoir par elle et l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ses paroles. Elle en fut à la fois touchée et ébranlée. Sans savoir comment, la jeune fille était déjà en train d'accepter Hinata avec ces simples mots.

\- Bien sûre, je te dis ça, mais tu es la mieux placer pour savoir qui il est. Naruto m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers mois et de votre histoire. Je suis contente de voir que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais tu es quelqu'un de très fort, je ne m'inquiétais pas forcément hein.

Elle se rattrapait de peur de l'avoir vexé. Sakura leva tout de même les sourcils. Naruto lui avait tout dit et avait partagé avec elle les pouvoirs de la rose ? Elle commençait à accepter la Hyuuga mais n'était-ce pas en dévoiler trop. Naruto n'était jamais assez prudent avec les gens. Il leurs offrait son cœur et tout ce qu'il avait sans réfléchir. Ses sourcils finirent par se froncer et Hinata s'en rendit compte. La brune afficha un doux sourire et reprit la parole.

\- Effectivement, j'en sais beaucoup sur toi, mais tu es importante pour Naruto, c'est normal. Ne te fais aucun souci, il en sait tout autant sur moi et mon histoire mais aussi mes pouvoirs.

\- Tes pouvoirs... ?

\- Tout comme ceux de mon clan, je suis une protectrice, j'ai su développer mon don à ma manière ?

Sans qu'elle ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, la Hyuuga se livrai à elle. C'était comme si elle la connaissait et savait comment se faire accepter et briser les barrières qu'elle se mettait. D'un coup, Hinata leva les bras et les contours de la pièce furent envahit d'un étrange voile mauve. Sakura s'approcha de celui-ci et approcha sa main. La texture lui fit penser à de l'eau mais quand sa main tenta de traverser le voile, elle en fut incapable. C'était une véritable barrière. Abasourdie, la rose leva les yeux pour voir que la barrière prenait toute la pèce et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de la Hyuuga, elle fut étonnée de la voir si sereine à déployer un tel pouvoir.

\- Jusqu'où peux-tu aller ainsi ?

\- Mes parents possèdent un domaine, enfin je dirais plutôt une île dans la pacifique. Je suis capable de l'englober entièrement et d'aller même plus loin.

\- C'est incroyable.

La rose restait dubitative devant un tel pouvoir. Elle savait les Hyuuga fort et puissant, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un tel don. Hinata devait être une élu et sa famille avait dû miser énormément sur elle. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement son histoire, elle ne savait pas encore qui était réellement Hinata Hyuuga. Mais en vue de la façon dont elle parlait et regardait Naruto en cet instant alors qu'il les rejoignait avec Sasuke, Sakura lui accorda son entière confiance, car quoi qu'il advienne, elle serait capable de protéger Naruto et elle serait forcément une alliée de force. Elle aurait même aimé la rencontrer plus tôt. Des millénaires avant, elle lui aurait été d'un grand secours.

Assise à la terrasse du café, elle observait le ciel bleu qui s'offrait à eux en ce jour ensoleillé et paisible. A ses côtes, Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke discutaient calmement. Ils prévoyaient leurs future voyage et Naruto était tout particulièrement excité à cette idée.

Ces dernières semaines, Sakura avait eu la possibilité de faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle petite amie de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix en même temps, maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de la vie du blond, il allait bien falloir la côtoyer, la rose s'était alors imposée dans la vie de la brune elle aussi et elles étaient devenu assez proche. Sakura appréciait Hinata et inversement. Effectivement, la brune était une personne assez introvertie et timide, mais quand on savait apprendre à la connaître et la côtoyer, elle se révélait à vous comme une fleur, et Sakura aimait ce qu'elle découvrait derrière la façade qu'Hinata s'imposait.

Depuis son retour à la vie, Sakura coulait des jours paisibles en compagnie de ses amis et de Sasuke. Elle rattrapait le temps perdu comme elle le pouvait et profitait de la vie qui s'offrait à elle.

Mais alors qu'un nuage se mit à brouiller son ciel bleu sans faille, le cœur de la rose rata un battement quand des souvenirs de son passé lui revinrent brutalement en pleine figure. Sa tête se remit droite et perturbé, elle baissa ses lunettes de soleil. Elle n'en aurait bientôt plus besoin, le ciel allait s'alourdir et bientôt les ténèbres engloberaient la terre.

Elle bloqua son regard sur Naruto dans un premier temps. Son sourire éblouissant alors qu'il discutait avec Sasuke lui donna du baume au cœur. Les mains liées du blond et d'Hinata aussi. Il était heureux, il avait une vie normal et heureuse, c'est tout ce qui importait. Non, elle ne regrettait rien. Quand elle tourna le visage vers Sasuke, tout aussi prit par sa conversation avec Naruto, elle se mit à sourire tristement. Elle avait eu la chance de faire partie de sa vie, d'être aimé par un homme si bon. Elle ne regrettait pas non plus. Sa vie avait été complète, plus complète que bien des personnes. Elle n'avait rien à regretter à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Absolument rien. Alors pourquoi son cœur se déchirait-il dans sa poitrine en cet instant ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Sakura ?

Les visages de Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent d'un coup dans sa direction. La voix d'Hinata avait laissé présager que la rose était étrange et ils n'avaient pas laissé le doute à quoi que ce soit avant de la regarder. Ils donneraient leur vie pour elle, elle le savait, mais c'était hors de question. L'ambiance se fit plus lourde et le ciel se couvrit un peu plus. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte que de gros nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel rapidement.

\- Ils n'avaient pas prévu grand soleil aujourd'hui ?

Naruto resterait toujours Naruto. Elle remarqua les frissons se former sur les bras de Sasuke, pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, son corps réagissait tout simplement à une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Au loin, Sakura aperçut une ombre passer, à l'endroit exacte où les nuages assombrissaient le sol, là où la lumière du soleil ne filtrait plus. Tendue, Sakura fouilla rapidement dans son sac, sorti son portefeuille et déposa sur la table un billet de cinquante euros avant de se lever. C'était bien plus que ce pourquoi il avait commandé, mais personne ne releva.

\- Si je vous dis de courir et de me faire confiance, vous le ferez ?

Ses amis la fixèrent incrédules et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans les yeux des deux hommes de sa vie. Celle de la peur de perdre une nouvelle fois Sakura, bien que pour le moment, rien ne laissait présager qu'un tel évènement se produise.

\- Sakura qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Sasuke attrapa sa main et la jeune fille l'enleva rapidement.

\- Je ne pourrais vous empêcher de me suivre, mais restez à distance. Maintenant, courrez !


	6. Chapitre 5 Cri

Sakura fit abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait ainsi de ce que pouvait penser ses amis et fonça en direction du boulevard en courant sans se préoccuper de quoi que se soit. En tendant la main, elle put se rendre compte que le soleil baignait encore là où elle se trouvait et que son corps était encore à elle. En observant les environs, elle remarqua que les nuages et l'obscurité n'avait pas encore complètement baigné les rues, à elle d'éviter de se faire rattraper par ceux-ci.

Comme pour se protéger, la jeune femme posa son chapeau sur la tête et continua sa course. La ville était bondée de monde à cette heure, que ce soit des habitants ou des touristes, en ce week end prévu ensoleillé tous avaient sauté sur l'occasion de se balader dans les ruelles de Paris. Elle ne ronchonna pas, peut-être lui serait-ce bénéfique pour semer ce qui la poursuivait si elle se faufilait dans la foule et même aux yeux de ses amis.

En entendant Naruto crier son prénom à a peine quelques mètre derrière elle, la rose se permit de tourner la tête, ne baissant pas pour autant la cadence de ses pas. Son regard n'eut pas le temps de croiser celui de son meilleur ami, plus haut sur les toits de la ville, elle remarqua bien vite que le soleil ne se reflétait plus et l'obscurité lui permis de voir une ombre passer rapidement.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, bien qu'elle se pensait en sécurité sous son chapeau, elle était bel et bien repérée, il n'y avait aucun doute. La forme de Sasuke s'imposa sous ses yeux, à l'endroit exactes où quelques secondes plus tôt, elle avait pu remarquer l'ombre passer. Le brun avait suivi sa demande mais gardait tout de même un œil sur elle. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, il lui lança un regard confiant, elle pouvait courir, il ne serait jamais bien loin. Elle l'en remercia muettement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la foule pour se frayer un chemin.

La rose finie par buter contre quelqu'un et s'excusa rapidement sans pour autant s'arrêter, derrière elle, le soleil disparaissait sans que qui que ce soit n'y fasse réellement attention, mais elle, ne devait surtout pas se laisser envahir par l'ombre, ou elle serait foutue.

Elle accéléra la cadence en faisant plus attention à ne faire tomber qui que ce soit, mais plus elle avançait plus la foule se faisait dense et elle ne sut pas exactement qu'elle en était la raison mais elle dut ralentir sa progression sous l'œil inquiet et perdu de ses amis. Les gens rallaient et criait derrière son passage alors qu'elle commençait à les pousser sans vergogne. Il valait mieux ça que de s'arrêter ici.

En tournant la tête pour trouver un endroit moins bondé, elle put remarquer que l'obscurité ne la suivait plus que par derrière mais aussi sur les côtés. Bientôt et si elle progressait ainsi, celle-ci l'encerclerait et elle serait emprisonné dans cette cage invisible sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en rende compte.

Un marchand de fruit frais lui barrait la route, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre son élan et passant une main sur le bois de son étalage, elle sauta gracieusement par-dessus en évitant de faire tomber quoi que ce soit sous le regard étonné des passants. Son chapeau s'envola derrière libérant ses cheveux rose derrière elle mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention.

Quand on est immortelle, les règles de bases imposent que l'on se fasse discret et surtout que personne ne puisse se doter de quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire attention à son comportement, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. En y réfléchissant de plus près, n'importe qui avec un peu d'entrainement pouvait faire ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir, elle n'avait pas non plus sauté dans les aires de quelques mètres bien qu'elle en soit capable.

Poussant les gens uns par un en tentant de se frayer un chemin, elle avança tant bien que mal. Elle aurait dû se demander pourquoi les gens était si nombreux. En temps normal c'est e qu'elle aurait fait d'office, mais son esprit n'était préoccupé que par une chose, fuir, et de ce fait, elle ne se préoccupa pas plus de ce détail qui pourtant lui aurait peut-être sauvé la vie. Elle courrait tout droit vers sa perte sans même sans rendre compte. Ne faisant plus attention à qui que ce soit et ne remarquant même pas le manque de réaction des gens, elle continua son chemin et elle arriva finalement à une destination qui lui était plus imposé qu'autre chose. En poussant une énième personne, Sakura déboucha en pleins milieu du vide. Sa course s'arrêta là et stoïque mais surtout paniqué, elle ne put faire le moindre mouvement de plus.

Naruto fut le premier à sortir de la foule suivie par Sasuke et Hinata. Sans comprendre, Naruto rejoignit la rose doucement mais d'un pas assuré et s'arrêta à ses côtés.  
La foule les encerclaient dans un large périmètre et ne bougeait pas comme pétrifié. Sakura se permit un regard sur le blond, encore plus paniqué qu'elle ne l'étai et en la ressentant, Naruto partagea étrangement son sentiment. Sasuke et Hinata ne tardèrent pas à se rapprocher d'eux sans pour autant lâcher du regard l'homme posé au centre du boulevard humain et le brun fronça les sourcils perdus.

Sakura tourna son corps pour observer les civils autours d'eux, ils étaient éveillés, il suivait la situation, même s'il ne devait pas y comprendre grand-chose mais une force étrange les retenaient ainsi sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, ils étaient à la fois décor et spectateur de ce spectacle devant eux, perdu. En croisant les yeux noisette d'un des garçons qu'elle crut reconnaître, le cœur de Sakura loupa un battement. Son ex, Kiba, était là et en observant de plus près, quasiment tous ses anciens amis étaient là, même Ino. Alors, il avait tôt manigancé depuis le début, cette mise en scène était un jeu à ses yeux. Sa vie d'humaine entière avait été manipulé par lui sans qu'elle en soit réellement consciente en réalité.

Sasuke prit la parole en suivant le regard de Sakura.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Il ne parlait pas de son ex, ça, il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Hinata, s'il te plait protège le périmètre, les humains ne doivent pas être touché.

La rose garda son regard ancré dans celui de Kiba alors qu'elle donnait ses instructions à la brune à voix basse. Sans un mot pour Sasuke, elle se tourna de nouveau, dos à ses anciens camarades et avança vers celui qu'elle avait voulu éviter lors de sa course mais qui avait en vérité tout manigancé depuis le début.

Elle aurait dû le savoir après tout, on n'échappe pas à un Dieu et encore moins à celui de la mort.

Ades en personne avait fait le déplacement pour la chercher, c'était perdu d'avance et pourtant elle avait eu cette infime espoir de s'en sortir. Idiote. Malgré toutes les capacités sont elle était dotée, rien ne pouvait la sauver ou rompre son pacte. Il était l'heure.

Hinata se mit en action derrière elle et une énorme barrière en dôme se forme autours d'eux les séparant des humains qui ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Sakura regarda celle-ci se refermer à quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête et ne put qu'admirer la force d'Hinata et le pouvoir dont elle était dotée. Un poids en moins sur les épaules, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'occuper des civils.  
Pour Naruto et Sasuke, elle ne se faisait pas de soucis non plus, Ades ou sous son vrai nom Madara ne pouvait strictement rien contre Naruto sinon il ne serait pas là pour venir la chercher et Sasuke étant de sa famille, il se foutait pas mal de lui en cet instant.

Arrivé devant le Dieu de la mort, elle arriva à être étonné de ne voir aucun signe de vieillesse sur celui-ci. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, il était à l'identique. C'était tout à fait normal, mais après tout ce temps, elle s'attendait tout de même à le trouver changer.

Quand elle se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, Madara sourit et elle en eut un frisson.

\- J'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience ma colombe.

Sakura ne répondit rien, mais Sasuke fit un pas en direction de son oncle, perdu et décontenancer de voir que ces deux-là se connaissent.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

\- Alors on me disait vrai, tu ne lui à rien dit.

Madara ne faisait pas allusion à Sasuke, il ne le regarda même pas, mais plutôt à Naruto à la droite de la jeune fille qui le fixait avec une aire incrédule. Le jeune homme était complètement perdu et devant sa réaction, la jeune fille baissa la tête.

\- Qu'on en finisse Ades !

\- Qu'on finisse quoi, vous vous foutez de ma gueule la ?

Sasuke se tenait entre son oncle et la rose, la fixant avec panique. La panique de la voir disparaître une nouvelle fois mais surtout de n'obtenir aucune réponse à ses questions. Son propre oncle ne se préoccupait pas de lui, il connaissait sa petite amie et n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais surtout sentait que la jeune fille allait une nouvelle fois lui filer entre les mains, impuissant.

\- Sasuke...

Madara fit abstraction de ce temps perdu et coupa la parole à la jeune fille pour lui donner finalement les explications qu'il voulait.

\- Sakura est lié à moi par un pacte de sang vieux de millier d'années. Elle me doit une vie entière de service, aujourd'hui, je viens la chercher.

Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers son alleu, perdu. Non, en réalité, il comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire ses paroles, mais il n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé faire ça avec sa copine. La femme de sa vie. La seule qu'il n'avait jamais aimé de cette façon. Madara était en train de la lui retirer sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Impossible. Sa famille était horrible, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque-là tout de même.

\- C'était bien avant que vous ne vous connaissiez Sasuke, ce genre de chose ne se calcule pas à l'avance.

Le sourire mesquin du Dieu le fit rager. Evidemment qu'il pouvait le prévoir d'avance, c'était un Dieu bordel. Il savait qu'un jour, son chemin croiserait celui de Sakura pour être lié à jamais.

Le brun tourna de nouveau la tête vers sa petite amie et l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Rose, dis-moi que c'est un mensonge.

Le visage de celle-ci s'emplit de tristesse alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, incapable de faire face à l'Uchiha en cet instant. Encore une fois, à peine retrouvé, elle disparaissait de sa vie. Il l'avait cherché et attendu pendant des années durant pour qu'à son retour, elle disparaisse de nouveau.

Sasuke le savait, c'était bien la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Il ne pouvait accepter que son oncle prenne la jeune femme. Et qu'on la lui enlève une nouvelle fois Se retournant de nouveau pour faire face à son oncle, il fronça les sourcils et se dressa devant lui en barrage devant la jeune fille. Madara sourit. Il avait le temps de jouer apparemment ou sinon il serait déjà parti avec la fleur, celle-ci le savait. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'était la raison pour laquelle il faisait durer les choses.

Des ombres sortir du sol alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les nuages avaient envahit quasiment tout le ciel, seul un léger filer les éclairaient encore juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Non, elle ne voulait pas se battre bêtement, elle savait que rien ne pouvait rompre son pacte avec Ades. Sasuke aussi le savait, il était un Uchiha, il avait grandi en apprenant les règles de son clan et de sa famille. Mais celui-ci fonça et bientôt suivi de Naruto, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se joindre à eux ou plutôt se défendre comme elle le pouvait contre l'armée du Dieu de la mort. Cela revenait à se battre avec des morts. Leur apparence spectrale laisserait paraître qu'ils étaient immatériels mais quand on est un immortel, il est n'est pas impossible de les toucher. Les humains en revanche ne pouvaient strictement rien faire contre des spectres alors qu'eux pouvait les toucher. Sasuke en écarta deux assez rapidement. Naruto se mit à ses côtés et ils commencèrent à se battre contre cette armée bien trop supérieur à eux qui ne faisaient que s'accroître et sortir du sol à chaque fois que les garçons en faisaient disparaître un. Sakura suivi le mouvement non loin d'eux, bien qu'elle sût que c'était inutile. Un infime espoir tentait de garder place dans son cœur. Quand son pied percuta le crâne de l'un d'entre eux et qu'elle le regarda évanouir et disparaître, son cœur gonfla même d'espoir.

Mais l'obscurité se refermai autours d'elle et bientôt, l'infime ouverture qui laissait paraître les rayons du soleil disparut et quand ce fut fait, la jeune fille fut prise d'une douleur soudaine et féroce qui la fit hurler et perdre toute contenance. Au premier cri de douleur, Naruto sauta vers la jeune fille et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Se tenant derrière elle, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de la soutenir alors qu'elle continuait d'hurler au supplice. Sasuke les rejoignit tout aussi rapidement et se posa devant elle, perdu. Il lui attrapa les bras de ses mains tentant de l'empêcher de se rentrer les ongles dans le crâne tant la douleur était insupportable. Les deux garçons, affolé, ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Les cries de Sakura allaitent en s'accentuant, tous en furent témoins et ils firent écho autours d'elle. Hinata au loin hésita à relâcher sa barrière pour aller les retrouver et tenter de secourir la rose. Mais elle avait promis de protéger les civils, elle le ferait. Sakura se débattait dans les bras des garçons mais ils la maintenaient fortement pour ne pas la laisser faire de bêtise.

Le regard de Naruto paniqué se perdit dans celui de Sasuke alors que celui-ci se mit à chercher le moindre signe de blessure. Il arrêta sa recherche brutalement quand ses yeux remarquèrent deux bandes noires monter sur le cou blanc de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'avant d'arriver là, les tatouages avaient dû se former sur l'intégralité de son corps, formant un sceau qui la relirait à son oncle pour les cent ans à venir. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pourrait changer cela. Le brun ne put qu'estomper les larmes de douleur de Sakura. Quand les dessins eurent fini de se former, la douleur s'arrêta net et Sakura recouvrit possession de ses moyens. Affaiblit par la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti, elle se perdit dans les yeux de Sasuke le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le sceau 'était refermé sur le front de la jeune femme et les tatouages barraient le visage de celle-ci.

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il allait perdre Sasuke, une nouvelle fois et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire à cela. Sa propre famille l'empêchait de vivre paisiblement aux côtés de la rose. La colère et la rage prit son corps alors qu'il lâchait la jeune femme.

Le brun se tourna vers son oncle prêt à lui foncer dessus de rage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il emboîta le pas dans sa direction et une aura étrangement noir se formant autours de lui. Le sang des Uchiha qui coulait dans ses veines et le mal qui y était associé reprenait possession de son corps après des années d'intériorisation. Il le savait, s'il laissait se pouvoir prendre possession de son corps de nouveau, Sasuke ne contrôlerait plus rien mais en cet instant, seul la vengeance criait et manœuvrait ses actions, il n'écouta pas cette petite voix qui tentait de le retenir. Mais à a peine quelques centimètres de son oncle, il fut propulsé vers l'arrière brutalement.

Sur les fesses, Sasuke regarda la stature de Sakura se tenir droite devant lui, faisant barrage entre lui et le Dieu de la mort. Cet air froid et stoïque qu'il lu dans ses yeux le fit frissonner et le mal qui reprenait possession de son corps disparu de nouveau.

Le sceau qui prenait entièrement possession de Sakura s'était refermé pour ne former qu'un léger losange sur son front. Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir partir, elle avait disparu en une seconde avant apparaître entre les deux Uchiha. Ils venaient de la perdre de nouveau, Sakura n'était plus Sakura. 


	7. Chapitre 6 Pardon

L'atmosphère lourde de la place en ce jour pourtant prévu différemment faisait souffler un nouvel air sur la ville. Alors que les civils ne pouvaient qu'admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux sans réellement en comprendre le sens, ils étaient surtout dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir ou de mimer le moindre geste. Pourtant la panique ne prenait le cœur de personne, ce sentiment étrange qui étaient maître de leurs corps ne pouvait que les laisser pantelant devant la scène.

Sasuke se laissa tirer par Naruto qui avait osé s'approcher de lui. Toujours à terre, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à accepter la vérité qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Sakura face à eux, restait immobile et insensible à leurs regard à la fois perdu et paniqué de la voir de nouveau leur filer entre les doigts.

\- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

La voix sombre ressorti tout droit des enfers de Madara prit possession de l'attention de tous sauf de la rose qui ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Hinata, à l'autre bout de l'espace, tourna même la tête vers eux, les bras toujours levés en l'air, protégeant les civils qui stoïques autours d'eux, même si elle commençait à douter de l'utilité de son action.

Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa de nouveau ce silence lourd, crachant ses paroles plus qu'il ne les laissait couler.

\- De toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu avoir, de toutes les personnes sur cette foutu planète, il a fallu que tu lui fasses signer ton serment à elle ?

Il cria la fin de sa phrase devant tous. Se fichant pas mal de ceux qui pouvaient les voir. De ceux qui ne pouvaient comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le brun était en train de bouillir sur place. Il ne parvenait plus à contenir sa colère. Son sang coulait dans ses veines et les brûlaient. La rage connaissable et reconnu des Uchiha était en train de prendre possession de son corps. Et Madara en eut un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te pousser à cela Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu nous a cacher pendant tout ce temps ? Je refuse de croire que tu es comme tous ses pantins en recherche de pouvoir !

La jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction, pas même sous le regard insistant de Naruto.

\- Sakura pourquoi ?

Ce ne fut que quand l'Uchiha hurla son prénom qu'elle se réveilla. Soudainement revenu à la réalité, elle se rendit brutalement compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses courtes dernières minutes n'avaient pourtant été qu'un aperçu de qu'elle serait sa vie pour les prochaines années et pourtant elle en frissonna d'horreur.

Elle leva sa main pour l'observer de plus près. Cette main avec laquelle elle avait repoussé et empêché Sasuke de s'approcher de celui qui était aujourd'hui son maître.

Sa tête se tourna vers ledit Dieu des Enfers et alors qu'elle reconnu son sourire mesquin, elle se demanda pourquoi il lui laissait ces dernières minutes de lucidité, même si au fond, elle ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

Quand sa tête se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke et Naruto, sa gorge se noua et elle ne parvint à laisser sortir aucun mot.

Les deux garçons se rendirent bien compte de ce changement de situation et alors que Sasuke tenta un pas vers elle, Madara se rapprocha de la rose pour se retrouver de nouveau à ses coté et claqua de la langue en le regardant.

\- Pas un pas de plus, ou je serais obligé de reprendre le contrôle plus vite que prévu.

Impuissant, ils ne purent que regarder les mains de Sakura se lier l'une à l'autre par un lien surnaturel et solide que Madara invoqua grâce à ses pouvoirs et alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour observer les deux hommes de sa vie, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. La panique.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu ? C'est elle qui est venu à moi, bien avant que votre histoire ne commence. Comment voulais-tu que je puisse prévoir la suite des événements ?

Sasuke jura. Bien sûre qu'il en était capable. Ce menteur.

\- Cela ne te concerne en rien hélas, je suis navré de te l'apprendre cher neveu, si ta belle s'est sacrifié de la sorte ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux mais ceux d'un autres.

Alors que son regard se tournaient vers Naruto et que tous suivirent, le cœur de la rose se serra de nouveau. Voilà que se présentait devant elle tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Et elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son ami, la culpabilité mêlée à l'incompréhension, naître tout doucement mais sûrement.

En cet instant, elle haïssait le regard accusateur que tous portaient sur l'Uzumaky, elle haïssait celui qu'Hinata posait sur lui, elle haïssait celui de Naruto aussi, et elle haïssait même le sien qui elle le savait, lui faisait ressentir le poids de la culpabilité sans le vouloir.

\- Non.

Son premier mot, enfin. Ou plutôt murmure. Il lui permit de nouveau de prendre l'attention sur elle-même et elle en fut rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Naruto se sente coupable de tout ça, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était son choix et elle en assumait la responsabilité, pleinement.

À son côté, Madara se mit à rigoler silencieusement. Il aimait tout cela. Il aimait toute cette comédie. Il jubilait de la souffrance de tous autours de lui. Il était pleinement heureux de sa petite  
mise en scène.

Elle baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire, prise de court par tout ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout cela, comment à son réveil n'avait-elle pas put se rappeler de ce qui l'attendait à son retour. Cette malédiction lui avait permis de gagner du temps, mais elle aurait dû se souvenir. Les bribes manquantes de son passé lui était revenu brutalement et si soudainement, qu'elle en avait encore le cœur retourné.

Et à présent, elle était là, face à ses erreurs. Non, face à ses choix et ses décisions. Mais aussi face aux deux hommes de sa vie. Face à Hinata. Face à leur jugement. Mais pas seulement. Relevant la tête et regardant derrière eux, Sakura se souvint de la présence des ses anciens camarades. Ceux de cette vie qu'elle pensait avoir banni. Les voir la lui assurait que ce n'était pas le cas et en croisant de nouveau le regard de Madara, elle sut qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour rien.

\- J'y viens justement.

Lisant dans ses pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, le Dieu de la mort se tourna cette fois ci vers l'assemblée qu'il avait réuni. Celle de son ancienne vie.

\- Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi du jour au lendemain, vous qui aimiez temps Sakura Haruno, vous vous retrouviez à la haïr et la chasser de vos vies sans aucune raison ?

Ce fut brutal mais ce fut le cas. D'un coup la vérité se révéla aux yeux de tous. Il n'y avait aucune raison à tout cela. Aucune raison à leur éloignement soudain. Guidé par une force inconnue et soudaine, du jour au lendemain, tous l'avaient abandonné derrière eux. Rayant de leur vie des années d'amitié et d'amour. Ils avaient laissé tomber la jeune femme sans même se poser plus de question. Aidé par la jalousie d'Ino et sa mesquinerie, ils avaient d'autant plus été entraîné mais il n'y avait aucune raison valable à tout cela.

Kiba, son ex petit ami, ouvrit de grands yeux, soudain choqué par la réalité des choses. La violence avec laquelle frappa tout ses anciens camarades les ébranlèrent. Sakura, elle, n'eut même pas la force de réagir.

Effectivement, à l'époque, elle avait mal vécu et surtout pas compris ce revirement de situation, cet abandon, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu faire le rapprochement.

Sa précédente vie n'avait rien à voir avec son serment et son lien avec Madara, alors pourquoi. Pourquoi s'était-il rabaissé à aller aussi loin avec elle.

Son regard remplit de question agrandit de nouveau le sourire de l'Uchiha.

\- La réincarnation. Pour revenir pleinement à toi, il fallait que tu le veuille réellement, que plus aucune attache ne te retienne à ce monde. Tes deux amis s'étaient bien renseignés sur la suite du rituel. La date de ta mort était celle de ton éveil. Mais ils n'avaient pas tout.

Alors d'un coup, tout se révéla à elle. Ces trois mille dernières années avaient entièrement été le fruit du bond vouloir de Madara. Alors effectivement, cela l'avait sauvé, mais aussi empêcher de vivre sa propre vie. N'importe quand, le Dieu de la mort aurait put décider de la réveiller, mais son désire n'en était pas ainsi. Et au lieu de la laisser profiter de sa longue vie avant de devoir répondre à son devoir auprès de lui, il avait préféré continuer d'en faire sa marionnette.

Se perdant de nouveau dans le regard de Sasuke, puis de Naruto, les larmes lui montèrent aux larmes. Eux qui pensaient tout maîtriser. Être les maîtres de leurs destins, tout n'avait été que mensonge et traîtrise.

Alors c'était ça sa vie ?

Prenant possession de son corps comme dans celui de Sasuke, elle pouvait le voir, la haine lui donna des étourdissements. Sa vie défilant de nouveau devant elle, elle en vint à se demander si tout, depuis sa naissance, n'avait pas été entièrement manigancer. Elle en doutait même de sa propre mort.  
Mais à quo bon. Même si la jeune femme venait à se rebeller, cela ne changerait rien. Et Madara abrégerait d'ailleurs ces derniers instants de lucidité qu'il lui offrait et disparaîtrait avec elle aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigt.

Même si le coup violent de la réalité qu'elle se prenait en pleine face lui faisait perdre pied. Même si toute sa vie venait à se remettre en question. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses états d'âmes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, et c'est ainsi, Haruno a bel et bien fait le serment du sang. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour réclamer sa vie de servitude, comme il se doit. Et à cela, Sasuke, tu ne pourras rien y faire.

En l'entendant révéler son secret à haute et intelligible voix, ne laissant plus planer aucun doute, la rose baissa la tête, honteuse. Voilà ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Révélant a faiblesse à tous, elle ne pouvait que accuser le coup des regards réprobateurs de ses deux camarades. Que penseraient-ils de cela ?

Quand on signe un serment de sang auprès du Dieu des Enfer, c'est en échange de quelque chose. Lorsqu'un homme est prêt à donner une vie entière de servitude, ce n'est pas pour rien. Un grand pouvoir, La richesse, l'amour, la gloire. Allez savoir, mais il faut tomber bien bas pour accepter ce marché.

Mais qu'avait-elle de tout cela ? Les deux jeunes hommes le savaient Sakura n'avait rien à faire de toutes ces broutilles.

\- Et aucun de vous n'était au courant à ce que je vois.

Elle releva la tête pour tomber sur leur regard perdu. Son corps tenta un pas par réflexe, mais elle fut stoppée par une force qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas mais qu'elle soupçonna être Madara.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

Le roi des limbes finit par bailler à ses côtés, montrant son ennui. Elle savait que la fin approchait et elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter ainsi. La tristesse s'emparait de son cœur à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que ta peine commence. Ton séjour te plaira ne te fais pas de soucis. J'ai de grands projets pour toi.

Accrochant son bras, Sakura senti une nouvelle puissance se déferler dans son corps. Paniqué, elle tenta de repousser Madara, mais rien n'y fit. Les mains liées, elle le regarda à la fois paniquer et résolue. Elle ne pourrait pas lutter.

\- Laisses moi cinq minutes pour faire mes adieux mon oncle. Tu me dois bien cela non ?

Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers lui. Sakura le vit déterminer, un aire sombre sure de lui sur le visage. Et bien qu'elle devrait se réjouir de pouvoir lui dire au revoir, Sakura paniquait. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Après avoir vu la faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve en se lien au Diable en personne, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu de sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer son regard accusateur et sa déception.

\- Une minute.

\- Trois.

-Deux, et c'est mon dernier mot, ou nous partons de suite.

Après cet échange grotesque, Sasuke confirma son accord d'un mouvement de la tête et Adès relâcha la jeune femme brutalement en la poussant vers le jeune homme.

\- Dépêchons nous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elle le vis disparaître dans un mélange de fumer noir et bleu alors que ses pas la tiraient vers Sasuke. Son regard se perdit dans le sien alors qu'elle avançait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tentant de laisser sortir ce qu'elle considérait être des excuses. Mais quand le jeune homme combla l'espace entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, elle ne put que se laisser faire. Ses mains en coupe autours de son visage, il laissa durer le baiser, l'approfondissant, se perdant dans la sensation des lèvres de la rose pour l'une des dernières fois avant bien longtemps.

Celle-ci prit part au baiser, oubliant sa honte et ses doutes et leva ses mains liées pour caresser le visage du jeune homme. Ses doigts effleurèrent son début de barbe avec douceur alors que le baiser, lui, n'avait rien de doux. Elle senti ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans avoir la force ou la fois de les retenir. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se presser contre elle et ses mains descendre sur sa taille tout en caressant le moindre parti pour garder son souvenir ancré. Elle fut presque jalouse de ne pouvoir faire la même chose.

Quand le baiser prit fin, il ne se séparèrent pas. Les yeux dans les yeux, se partageant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, les deux amants se juraient sans un bruit fidélité.

\- Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends. Je te sortirais de là.

Un de ses main passa sur son front pour caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur son doux visage, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
Ce fut la main de Naruto sur l'épaule du brun qui leurs rappela que le temps était compté. Et bien que le blond tentât de garder un air fort et fière pour ne pas plus attristé sa moitié de cœur, aucun d'eux ne fut dupe.

Le blond la serra dans ses bras brusquement. Et bien que la rose fût dans l'incapacité de lui rendre son étreinte, elle laissa poser sa tête contre son torse, respirant son odeur douce une dernière fois.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne, qu'elles que soient les raisons de tout cela, on te sauvera, comme toujours. Alors reste en vie.

Ils finirent par se séparer mais ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant.  
Hinata s'approcha à son tour. La menace éloignée, elle avait abaissé son bouclier et les civils autours toujours stoïques, ne perturbèrent pas pour autant leurs adieux, encore perdu et sûrement pris par l'envoutement d'Ades.

La rose appréciât l'étreinte d'Hinata, beaucoup plus légère que les garçons. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui laissait le soin de prendre soin d'eux en son absence.

Mais les secondes défilaient à vive allure et Madara ne leurs laisseraient sûrement pas plus de temps qu'accorder, ils le savaient.

Quand Sasuke embrassa de nouveau la rose, Naruto répéta une nouvelle fois l'aimer et ses paroles furent rapidement reprise par ses anciens camarades derrière eux. Elle ne put leur jeter qu'un coup d'œil alors que la phrase « on t'aime » se répétait inlassablement.

Un dernier baiser à Sasuke et doucement son corps disparaissait laissant voler des fleurs de pétales dans le vent. Ces derniers mots ne furent pas des plus rassurant, mais ils furent vrai et puissant.

 _ **\- Vous dites m'aimer, mais croyez-moi, bientôt, vous me haïrez...**_

Et elle disparu entièrement dans les aires.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 1 DÉCEMBRE 2017

* * *

Chose promise, chose due, comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis obligé de suivre le calendrier des publications pour Prise d'Otage, mais Noël arrive bien vite mes petits choux, alors ne désespérez pas, et j'ai bien l'impression que l'année 2018 va passer à un rythme effréné.  
Pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous avez pu comprendre certaines choses,alors bien sûre, je vous laisse quand même dans le flou, mais les deux prochains chapitres - bonus - reviennent sur le passé de Sakura tout particulièrement mais vous y trouverez aussi Naruto. De quoi vous expliquer comment toute cette situation en est arrivé là. Qui dis retur dans le passé dis changement de temps aussi, retour à l'Antiquité j'espère que ca vous plaira car il m'a plu de l'écrire !  
On se retrouve très vite du coup, et si mon chapitre vous a plu plus que le précédent, n'hésitez pas à partager cette histoire autours de vous !

K-N-O ©


	8. Chapitre 7 Partie 1 - Vérité

Le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux sans qu'elle n'y fasse plus attention alors que son regard, vrillé sur l'horizon, fixait ce point invisible dont seul elle était la gardienne.

L'aube se levait à peine sur la cité de Corinthe et déjà, les fidèles se montraient devant le temple d'Aphrodite alors que des bateaux s'activaient sur les berges.

La mer. Sakura laissait son regard vogué au grès des vagues, étrangement aspiré par celle-ci, ne parvenant pas à défaire son regard de ce spectacle qu'elle trouvait à la fois beau et effrayant. La jeune femme n'aimait pas forcément la mer dut à son histoire mais pourtant, à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient dessus, elle se sentait étrangement happée et appelée par celle-ci.

Agé de trois ans à peine, la jeune fille avait été retrouvé sur le rivage, seule et abimé, une tempête lui ayant arraché ses seuls parents, la mer ne lui avait offert que la solitude et surtout le statut d'orpheline.

Cela faisait 17 ans, jour pour jour. Aujourd'hui sonnait le jour de son anniversaire. Sans aucune identité et laissé seule pour compte, le jour de sa découverte avait été déclaré celui de sa naissance pour les papiers civils.

Les services avaient peut-être pensé à bien en faisant cela, mais pour la jeune femme, ce jour n'était en rien un bon souvenir et lui laissait toujours un gout amer dans la bouche. Il sonnait celui de son enfance brisée et de sa solitude.

Solitude. Elle n'était pas seule non. Naruto était là, il faisait parti de sa vie et aujourd'hui, il était sa famille en réalité. Jamais elle ne pourrait regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Il lui faisait oublier ses débuts désastreux sur cette terre et lui donnait la force de continuer de vivre et de se battre. Elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, pour son bonheur. Non, elle n'était pas seul.

Enfin façon de parler, car en se réveillant ce matin, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée bel et bien seule dans la demeure qu'ils habitaient ou plutôt dont ils s'étaient déclaré les habitants, situé au dernière étage d'un grand bâtiment leur offrant un espace assez grand et surtout pourvu d'une vue éblouissante sur toute la cité.

Naruto était aux abonnés absents et pourtant bien surprise par cela, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée plus que de nécessaire. Peut-être aurait-elle du.

Sa longue robe verte effacée sur le dos, elle se décida à descendre dans la ville pour se balader et peut être y croiser son frère de cœur qui n'avait toujours pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez. La jeune fille ne se faisait pas de soucis, mais elle ne comptait pas rester seule confiner dans sa tour d'ivoire encore bien longtemps alors que ce jour était celui qu'elle détestait le plus.

Les rues étaient déjà bien animées. Personne dans cette cité ne se doutait ou même n'avait à faire de ce que sonnait cette journée à ses yeux, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Elle n'était personne dans ses rues et personne ne lui était quelque chose mise à part la tête blonde qu'elle aperçut au loin, s'agitant dans tout les sens devant un marchant à quelques mètres d'elle.

Sakura se pinça l'arête du nez en se rendant compte qu'il était en réalité en train de se quereller avec ce gros marchand devant lui et l'attention commençait doucement à se porter sur lui. Effaçant la distance qui lui restait entre elle et la comédie qui se jouait devant elle, la rose rejoignit Naruto apparemment bien remonté contre son interlocuteur.

— Vous m'avez fait payer une somme faramineuse pour ça et vous me sortez que je peux très bien aller me faire voir ? Vous savez très bien qui je suis. On a parlé à de nombreuse reprise depuis ce dernier mois, ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous êtes un voleur.

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis gamin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as intérêt à décamper fissa avant que j'appelle les autorités nécessaires.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Les problèmes déjà, étaient-ils obligés d'en arriver là ? Si la garde se mêlait à cette histoire, ça ne sonnerait rien de bien glorieux. Mieux valait ne pas empirer ce jour bien assez funeste déjà à ses yeux. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, ni la force.

— Ho là, mon bon monsieur, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit bien nécessaire. Quelques soit le problème qui vous lie à mon bien aimé jeune frère, il ne doit être assez important pour que la garde veuille s'en charger, elle est déjà bien assez occupée.

Le gros homme qu'elle reconnu à sa tenue être un artisan boulanger ou pâtissier la regarda de haute en bas, jugeant son apparence comme sa personne. Elle détestait ça, mais ne releva pas.

— Détrompes-toi jeune fille, si la garde venait à savoir que deux chiens errants comme vous se baladaient et vivaient dans la totale inégalité au sein même de leur cité, je pense qu'ils seraient fortement intéressés et ne manqueraient pas de les châtier ou même les éliminer comme il se doit.

— Ah, tu le vois que tu me reconnais. Tu sais qui je suis, ne fais pas semblant.

Sakura garda son calme, mais elle était déjà blasée par cette situation. Elle ne savait pas ce que Naruto avait à faire avec ce gros ballon humain, mais il commençait déjà à l'agacer. Toutefois, elle ne se braqua pas et plutôt que l'attaque, elle choisit la fuite.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous nous en allons. Vous pouvez dès à présent oublier notre présence ici-même et de votre mémoire, vous ne serez plus importuné.

Tout en disant cela, la jeune fille attrapa le bras de Naruto et le tira avec elle loin de l'enseigne et de la foule qui s'accumulait autours d'eux doucement.

Le blond râla, encore fou de rage, mais se laissa faire, conscient de la situation.

Sa colère ne diminua pas alors qu'ils traversaient les rues d'un pas assez rapide et même quand ils arrivèrent là où elle voulait se rendre, en haut de la colline surplombant tout le port et une partie de la ville.

Elle s'installa au bord et laissa Naruto la rejoindre à son rythme. A ses yeux, l'histoire était déjà du passé, pour le blond, elle savait que ça ne s'effacerait pas aussi facilement. Naruto était ce qu'il était, les sensations chez lui étaient toujours décuplés au centième et il prenait toujours les choses à cœur.

Elle espérait tout de même que sa mauvaise humeur passerait assez vite, elle n'avait pas la force de la supporter aujourd'hui.

Quand elle sentit sa présence à se droite, elle tourna enfin de nouveau le visage vers lui. Son sourire parut un peu plus apaiser le jeune homme et elle en soupira. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Pourtant il le savait, face à elle, il n'avait jamais à l'être.

— Quelle que soit le problème qui te lie à cet homme, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à réitérer cette opération aujourd'hui s'il te plait.

— C'est noté.

Sakura inspira un bon coup, les effluves de l'aire marin lui violent les narines, elle se leva soudainement, piqué par celle-ci.

Naruto repris sa hauteur et attrapa l bras de la jeune fille pou l'emmener avec lui bien loin de cette vue. Une longue journée les attendait. Une journée qu'il avait prévu de A à Z. Et bien qu'elle ait été légèrement perturber par un malencontreux désistement, il ne perdait pas espoir et comptait bien embellir la journée de la jeune femme comme il l'avait prévu.

Sakura s'y était attendu, à vrai dire, Naruto n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion, elle redoutait cela mais elle ne pouvait gâcher la joie du jeune homme. Bien que pour elle, se soit un fardeau, aux yeux du jeune homme, c'était un grand jour, plus important que son propre anniversaire, et elle ne pouvait pas briser la joie du jeune homme, son sourire et ses rires l'en empêchait. Elle ferait tout pout le bonheur de Naruto. Tout.

Alors il l'avait trainé tout au long de la journée, dans les allées de la cité, dans les parcs les plus fleuries. Il lui avait offert un repas digne des Dieux, et bien qu'elle se soit demandé comment il avait pu préparer tout cela, elle n'en dit rien. Elle arriva à tirer du bonheur de cette journée, à sa grande surprise, et Naruto du s'en rendre compte, car son sourire ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle de toute la journée.

A quoi bon lutter, elle s'était laissé aller, pour une fois, elle ne contrôlait rien et donnait son entière confiance au jeune homme.

Arrivé en fin de journée, le repas, moins copieux que le midi, lui fit quand même plaisir. Et quand le jeune homme arriva avec un cadeau en main, elle se laissa même tenter par l'idée qu'au final, ce jour n'était pas totalement à bannir de sa vie.

Le collier qu'il lui passa autours du coup était simple, épuré, mais il lui ressemblait. Naruto la connaissait par cœur et il ne put que lui plaire. Tout en argent, le pendentif représentait une fleur de cerisier d'après ces dires, une fleur qui poussait dans des pays bien plus éloignés, dans un triangle géométrique. Elle dut touché par son geste et quand il lui indiqua qu'en tombant sur le collier, il avait de suite penser à elle. Sûrement en référence à sa couleur de cheveux.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, ne sachant réellement comment réagir, elle s'était laissée porté par son instinct et il le lui rendit, tout aussi ému qu'elle.

— Le gâteau a sûrement été dévoré par cet imbécile de boulanger que tu as vue ce matin, mais j'espère que tu seras tout de même contente.

— Evidement imbécile, c'est déjà bien trop.

Tout en caressant son pendentif, elle se mit à lui sourire bêtement. En cet instant, comblé de bonheur, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, Sakura se demanda comment elle ne pourrait jamais lui rendre toute cette joie et ce bonheur qu'il lui offrait à chaque instant de sa vie.

Naruto était son tout, et sans lui, aujourd'hui, elle ne savait réellement pas ce qu'elle serait. Elle aurait sûrement mal tourné.

Mais le blond était sa lumière et chaque jour, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, elle le savait, il lui donnait la force et l'envie de vivre dans ce monde qui pourtant était bien laids à ses yeux, et il l'enjolivait.

La nuit était tombée sur la cité, et depuis leurs appartements, ils pouvaient admirer la cité se transformer pour faire face à cette obscurité qui prenait entièrement possession des rues et des allées de celle-ci. La rose s'était laissée posé contre l'épaule du blond, un léger merci murmurer à travers le vent qui s'engouffrait par les énormes ouvertures et elle s'était endormie paisiblement contre lui.

Cette journée était passé bien plus rapidement et mieux que ce à quoi elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre.

Mais le rêve n'était toujours que de courte durée, et elle aurait dut le prévoir.

Son réveil fut plutôt brutal et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard courroucer de l'homme avec qui Naruto s'était disputer le matin accompagné d'une bonne vingtaine de gardes. Le cœur de la rose rata un battement alors qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos.

Ne jamais reporté au lendemain ce qu'on pourrait faire le jour même. Et bien que pour une fois, la jeune fille se soit montrée indulgente envers le gros boulanger, elle risquait de le regretter.

Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Naruto s'était démené pour que ce jour soit le plus beau aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il savait très bien ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux, et il avait tout manigancer depuis plus d'un mois pour que plus jamais elle ne voit la date de son anniversaire comme un mauvais présage mais plutôt comme le plus beau de sa vie. Et ce gros feignant et voleur de boulanger était en train de tout foutre en l'air.

Sa colère de ce matin reprit entière possession de son corps, mélangé à ce petit truc dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, mais qui l'appelait. Le blond se laissa porté par celui-ci, intrigué et surtout satisfait par la sensation qu'il lui donnait.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser transporter par ses émotions, on le lui avait toujours répété depuis son enfance, c'était une règle de savoir-vivre qu'on avait eu de cesse de lui enseigner plus jeune et pourtant.

Et pourtant, quand il vit l'un des gardes assener un coup violent à Sakura. Quand il vit le sang couler de son crâne et entendit ses plaintes étouffées sous la douleur, le rire du boulanger, la rage dans les paroles des gardes, Naruto craqua.

Sans se contrôler, perdant le contrôle de son corps et de ses gestes, Naruto envoya valser le garde qui se trouvait dans son dos pour l'attacher contre un autre. Il assomma tout ceux qui se jetaient sur lui avec une force surhumaine.

Alors que ses coups battaient dans tous les sens, sa vision se flouta et alors, il perdit la totalité du contrôle qu'il avait sur lui et la bête se réveilla.

Sakura eut de la chance d'atterrir sur une vieille pile de draps quand elle fut propulsée par une force surhumaine au loin. Tout de même légèrement assommé par le choc que sa tête se prit contre le mur de derrière, elle n'eut que le temps de murmurer le nom de Naruto alors qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision, se transformant en une étrange et effrayante bête orange et rouge qui grandissait au fur et à mesure.

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'elle voyait le boulanger se faire écraser par ce qu'elle pensa être une patte de la bête et le hurlement transperçant de celle-ci.


	9. Chapitre 7 Partie 2 - Vérité

Quand Sakura rouvrit les yeux, elle beugua. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient doucement, mais elle n'en avait pas encore la pleine possession. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes alors qu'elle tenta de s'assoir. Une énorme plaque de béton recouvrait la moitié de son corps et elle ouvrit cette fois ci de grands yeux. Paniqué.

D'un seul coup, tout lui revint et le nom de Naruto frôla ses lèvres. Où était-il ?

En relevant la tête pour savoir où elle se trouvait elle-même exactement, ses sourcils roses se froncèrent. Elle était bien dans la cité, elle en reconnaissait l'architecture particulière et même quelques murs des bâtiments voisins au sien, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un tout autre monde. Un monde sombre et lugubre. Le ciel noir et rouge lui donnait des frissons incontrôlés alors qu'elle continuait d'observer son environnement. Détruit. Les bâtisses étaient en ruines autours d'elle.

Et alors que l'orage grondait au loin, elle put sentir cette odeur de fumé et de cramer lui attaquer les narines.

La rose ne paniqua pas le plus pour ça, bien que la vision de sa cité idyllique en pleine apocalypse soit déjà traumatisante, non plus pour son corps, coincé sous la masse de rochers, elle sentait encore celui-ci et savait qu'elle pourrait s'en dépêtrer facilement, mais pour Naruto.

Elle était seule, il n'était pas là. Et cette fois-ci, elle s'en préoccupa.

A la vue de ces derniers souvenirs, encore légèrement trouble et surtout sans cohérence, elle ne put que se poser un millier de question, perdue.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente au juste ? Que s'était-il passé pour que à son réveil, tout ne soit plus que ruine et miséricorde autours d'elle.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, la rose puisa dans sa force pour se dégager de sa prison de décombres et après avoir secoué ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière elle tenta d'avancer dans les rues désertes de la ville.

Elle ne croisa personne, pas même l'ombre d'un chat errant. Non, elle ne vit que des morts éparpillés un peu partout et le sang commençait lui aussi à s'engouffrer dans ses narines.

En s'approchant de son lieu d'habitation, elle reconnue certains gardes, échoués au sol. Elle inspecta brièvement les décombres, sans trop espérer réellement y trouver sa petite tête blonde, inconsciemment, au fond d'elle, une force lui criait que c'était lui, le coupable de toute cette catastrophe, mais son cœur lui interdisait d'écouter et espérait.

Quand un objet scintilla dans les décombres, elle accouru rapidement vers celui-ci. Le collier que Naruto lui avait offert jonchait le sol sans qu'elle ne sache comment et elle s'empressa de le remettre autours du coup. Il était le symbole de ce qu'était Naruto. De cette journée d'anniversaire qui ne pouvait pas partir autant en vrille. Elle en avait fait le serment, pour Naruto, cette promesse, si elle se brisait, sonnait réellement la fin de son bonheur.

Quand elle se retourna, déterminé à partir en chasse de Naruto, son pied fut bloqué par une main. Un survivant. Sous le choc, Sakura se tourna violemment et reconnu le boulanger à cause de qui, tout cela, avait peut-être commencé.

La rose se retint de lui cracher sa rage et se baissa à son niveau pour l'écouter. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le gros pâtissier vivait sûrement ces dernières minutes, elle ne pouvait le laisser ainsi sans un regard.

Arrivé à son niveau, elle lui fit comprendre silencieusement de parler. Il se laissa aller, la voix chevrotante.

— Toi et ton frère, n'êtes que des monstres. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à la cité. Tout est foutu. Et tout ça, c'est de votre faute. Jamais vous n'auriez dû naître. Vous n'êtes que les enfants d'Ades. Des monstres.

La rose fronça les sourcils. Au final, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dut être aussi indulgente. Le boulanger ferma les yeux et d'éteignit en répétant inlassablement ses derniers mots.

Sakura se releva en entendant un hurlement à la fois angoissant et familier au loin qui surplomba toute la cité. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux décombres de sa maison avant de courir en direction du cri, en panique.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire, Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir provoquer tout ça. Il n'était qu'amour et bonté, jamais le blond n'aurait été capable d'un tel geste. Ou alors il n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Ill devait être possédé par une force. Une force.

Et d'un coup, la jeune femme se remémora une histoire que l'on lui avait raconté plus jeune. Surplombant la colline, les yeux fixés sur cette forme qu'elle observait au loin, énorme et acharné, détruisant les bâtiments qui l'entourait avec rage et haine, Sakura se souvint.

Cette légende qu'on lui avait comptée parmi tant d'autre, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru et pourtant, devant elle, elle était bel et bien sûr d'observer le démon le plus puissant des neufs que l'on lui avait décrit dans l'histoire. Kyûbi, le démon à neuf queues, celui qui possédait la force de tous les démons réunis. Il était bel et bien sous ses yeux, rugissant et féroce.

Mais alors, les paroles du boulanger lui revinrent. Des monstres. De même, les dernières images qu'elle avait vu avant de sombrer, la colère de Naruto, la rage dans son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

Alors peut-être, elle disait bien peut-être, que sans le savoir et du coup sans être capable de le contrôler, Naruto, pendant toutes ces années, était en fait le réceptacle de ce démon violent et sanguinaire.

Et devant ce spectacle catastrophique, face à ses hypothèses, la jeune fille s'effondra à genoux.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Dans cette bête infâme et sans cœur, se trouvait alors Naruto. Son Naruto. Elle était incapable de savoir comment lutter contre la bête et libérer son frère. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette légende soit vrai. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour assister à cela.

Le cœur brisé, perdue et se sachant impuissante face à l'apocalypse qui allait irradier le monde et lui faire perdre le seul être pour lequel elle continuait de vivre, Sakura cogna le sol de ses bras. La pluie battante commença à s'abattre sur elle alors qu'elle hurlait sa rage et sa tristesse.

S'en était fini de sa petite vie, bien que différente mais belle tout de même. S'en était fini de Naruto et de son rire qui gonflait son cœur à chaque instant. S'en était fini de tout.

Elle était impuissante et à moins d'un pacte avec le diable elle ne pourrait jamais retrouvée sa vie.

Un pacte avec le diable. Un pacte avec le roi des morts, avec Ades.

D'un coup, la jeune femme releva la tête. Si Naruto était un démon, alors Ades devait bel et bien exister.

Et si les Dieux n'avaient rien faits pour sauver un être aussi bon et plein que Naruto alors que feraient-ils pour elle ?

Se relevant difficilement sur ses pieds, Sakura attrapa la première pierre qu'elle trouva. Le regard fixe sur le démon et déterminé, elle se coupa l'intérieur de la main, laissant couler son sang sur le sol et de toute ses forces, elle appela celui qu'elle pensait être le seul à changer tout cela. Ades.

Les secondes passèrent, mais elle n'abandonna pas et quand d'un coup, le sol se brisa devant elle pour s'ouvrir en deux, elle se permit de nouveau de respirer.

Voilà qu'alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdue, la vie lui donnait une nouvelle fois une chance.

Un chemin se creusa dans les profondeurs de l'abime. La rose hésita une seconde, le temps de relever les yeux vers le décore apocalyptique qui lui faisait face et en fronçant les sourcils elle descendit le chemin, se promettant, à elle comme à Naruto, de le sauver de ce destin qui ne devait pas être le sien.

Elle eut l'impression que le chemin dura une éternité, mais pourtant, sa foi et ses convictions ne flanchèrent pas. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là et rien ni personne ne pourrait à présent la détourner de son but.

Les souvenirs de ses moments heureux passés avec Naruto défilaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle avançait tout droit vers l'inconnu.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois en bas. Elle ne savait pas comment elle serrait accueillie, si elle parvenait à ses fins, mais elle serait sure d'une chose, elle ne lâcherait rien. Elle était plus motivée que personne et surtout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Quand la lumière s'intensifia, elle jugea que son chemin s'arrêterait bientôt et cela se confirma quand elle entra dans une grande salle, luxueuse mais tout de même assez sombre.

Devant elle, sur un trône en roches assez étincelantes, se trouvait un homme. Grand, plus que la normal, de longs cheveux noirs et un regard à la fois blasé et curieux, il inspectait la jeune femme devant elle alors qu'un petit sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.  
Sakura ne frissonna pas, elle garda son sang-froid et son sérieux.

Elle savait que devant elle, se trouvait Ades en personne et bien qu'impressionné par sa carrure et sa personne, elle n'en montra rien.

La tête haute, elle le regarda et la laissa finir sa contemplation.

C'était à lui de parler le premier à ses yeux. Il était un Dieu.

— Je sais pourquoi tu viens à moi.

Sa voix sombre laissa une pluie de frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle mesurait tout juste l'importance de la situation.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Dieu.

Gardant cet air autant qui lui était propre, elle tenta de garder son mal en patience. Elle ne voulait pas paraître perdue aux yeux de ce Dieu qui se jouerait sûrement facilement de sa situation, elle voulait lui paraître forte.

— Je sais aussi qui tu es, Sakura Haruno et ce que tu désires, comme tu t'en doute c'est à ma portée et tu pourrais même rajouter ce que tu veux au rétablissement de ton petit monde, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'apporterais toi dis-moi. Tout à un coup, tu dois t'en douter.

— Vous savez que je n'ai rien d'autre que ma vie à vous apporter. Je ne suis personne sur terre et surtout je ne pense pas qu'un Dieu tell que vous êtes n'ai déjà tout ce qu'il veut de matériel.

Ades lui sourit.

— Ta vie ? Sais-tu ce que cela engendre de pactiser avec moi sa vie. Si cela venait à se faire, le jour où je t'appellerais pour récupérer ce qu'il me vient de droit, tu me devras une vie entière de fidélité et peu de gens aujourd'hui peuvent se vanter d'en être ressorti vivant ou même intacte à leur liberté.

Sakura le savait en effet, elle connaissait le pacte du sang qui pouvait lier un homme au dieu de la mort et il était à chaque fois fatale à ceux qui s'y adonnaient. Mentalement comme psychologiquement, même les plus coriaces et vicieux n'avaient su se faire un nom dans ce domaine.

Mais en faisant cela, elle pourrait sauver sa seule et unique famille et pas seulement, la terre entière en réalité.

Ce que la jeune rose avait retenu de la légende des neufs démons c'était aussi qu'au réveil d'un seul, tous se réveillaient, et avec cela, sonnait la fin de la vie humaine sur terre. Ils étaient des êtres du chaos, de l'apocalypse.

Alors à quoi bon vivre si c'était pour continuer sans Naruto. Mais si en plus elle devait se battre contre lui pour la survie de l'humanité, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer.

Son choix était fait, qu'elle qu'en soit les conséquences. Et cela, Ades le savait ou jamais il n'aurait répondu à son appel.

—Je n'ai rien à y perdre, bien au contraire.

— Alors ça marche !

D'un coup, le Dieu des enfers se leva et trois sorcières entrèrent dans la pièce pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Les Moires.

Vêtue d'une longue robe violette opale que lui avaient fourni les Moires et de nouveau propre sur elle, la jeune femme montait les escaliers la menant au lieu même où Ades l'attendaient.

Derrière elle, les Moires rigolaient et jacassaient sans queue ni tête, et bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le destin qui l'attendait, elle continuait sa route, impassible, sans se départager de son visage neutre et hautain.

Arrivée en haut, la jeune femme ne montra rien de sa fatigue et surtout de son appréhension quant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Mais elle savait, qu'elle ne regretterait en rien son geste, elle le devait à Naruto. C'était pour lui qu'elle était la et s'il fallait recommencer, elle le ferait.

En croisant le regard impétueux d'Ades, elle se tint droite. Les Moires dans son dis, plus lentes, étaient enfin arrivés et se posèrent à leurs droites, juste derrière une bassine d'eau naturelle et un couteau.

Clotho tira d'une quenouille le fil de la vie, symbolisant sa naissance, Lachésis enroula le fil marquant alors le déroulement de sa vie. Atropos celle qu'elle savait être celle qui coupait le fil pour la mort et l'arrivée aux Enfers prit le couteau en main. Les regardant se rapprocher un peu plus, Sakura se braqua. Ades face à elle fit un mouvement de la main et un écran de fumer se propagea à sa gauche, laissant voir la situation à la surface. Son regard se perdit sur le démon à neufs queue, impétueux et encore plus gros que précédemment, détruisant une nouvelle fois tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

— D'ici quelques jours, les neufs démons se retrouveront en Grèce, après n'avoir rien épargné sur leur passage, et alors, la fin de cet aire dans laquelle tu vivais, aura bel et bien sonné. Plus rien ne pourra résister face à la puissance des démons et tout ne sera plus que poussière.

Ades avait sonné un glas sur ses derniers doutes et elle releva la tête vers lui pour se séparer du spectacle que lui offrait ses pouvoirs.

— Les termes du contrat !

— Bien sûr, comme tu me l'as demandé, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures seront supprimées de la mémoire de Naruto. Je ne pourrais par contre supprimer totalement les brefs souvenirs qui remonteront de certains des civils de la cité. Pour ce qui est des derniers actes sur la terre, tout sera réparé aussi, se sera comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Soit sans crainte, bien que ma réputation ne soit pas des meilleures, je suis ta dernière chance mais surtout un Dieu de parole, tout sera fait selon tes demandes. Quant à notre pacte, je t'appellerais en temps voulu, pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de tes services, tu pourras profiter de ta vie d'immortel encore quelques années.

La rose opina de la tête. Les termes du contrat était claire, et elle ne pouvait que remercier Ades pour ce qu'il faisait pour elle, bien qu'elle doive lui rendre l'appareil un jour.

Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine. Regardant une nouvelle fois le démon de Naruto se débattre dans les rues de la cité à travers le pouvoir du Dieu, Sakura approcha sa main, la tendant, comme pour serrer celle du Dieu.

Atropos serra sa main et l'entailla de nouveau pour laisser le sang couler en abondance sur le sol. Elle en fit de même avec Ades et d'un coup, ils se serrèrent la main tenant le fil que les deux autres Moires tenaient bien tendu, le tâchant de leurs deux sangs.

Une force soudaine s'empara du corps de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle tentât de rester debout, son corps craqua et la main toujours liée à celle du Dieu de la mort, elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

Symbole de sa soumission et de son pacte. Une lumière lancinante s'empara du fil ainsi que de leurs mains, puis Sakura tomba dans les pommes, incapable de tenir le choc plus longtemps.

A son réveil, Sakura ressenti un mal de crâne assez violent. Ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement alors qu'ils tentaient de s'habituer à la lumière environnante de la pièce de laquelle elle était. Les brides de ses souvenirs revenaient avec fracas dans son esprit et en relevant la main à ses yeux elle remarqua la cicatrice d'une coupure.

Mais d'un coup, la jeune femme se leva pour chercher du regard l'objet de tous ses derniers tracas. En tombant sur Naruto, allongé à ses côtés, paisible, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, toujours endormi, elle se permit relâcher la tête en arrière.

Le cauchemar était fini, elle était parvenue à sauver le jeune homme de son démon et bien que le prix à payer soit cher, elle avait le temps devant elle pour profiter encore un peu de la vie et surtout de Naruto.

La foule s'accumulait sur la grande place et Sakura tentait temps bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son centre.  
Posé sur le toit d'une des bâtisses, Sasuke Uchiha observait le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Un blond, posé au centre de tous se faisait insulter par certains civils et au fur et à mesure la foule s'accentuait.

Sasuke n'avait pas compris comment autant de haine pouvait ressortir de ces vulgaires civils mais il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient que des humains.

Il avait été sur le point de descendre pour stopper ce cirque légèrement agacé par la hargne dont faisait part certains et se voyant un peu en Naruto, rejeté de tous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie cette femme aux cheveux rose se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre le blond.

Il s'était arrêté dans sa démarche. Surtout qu'aider les gens, ce n'était pas son genre et avait préféré observer avant d'agir.  
Quand la jeune femme poussa les derniers humains et rejoignit le blond à genoux devant tous, elle s'empressa de le relever et lui attraper le visage pour l'inspecter.

Le brun soupira devant temps de sollicitude de la part de la jeune femme et surtout d'amour. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, il ne lut rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel et aussi cette chose qu'elle tentait de cacher mais qu'il pouvait presque lire.  
Étrangement, le jeune homme se senti presque familier avec cette femme qu'il savait n'avoir jamais croisé. Ce genre de visage se retenait. Il ne pouvait lui enlever qu'elle était belle.

Quand elle dégagea la foule et emmena le garçon avec elle, il ne put que se jurer de nouveau croiser leur route, intrigué.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 27 DÉCEMBRE 2017

* * *

Je respecte mon planning, comme toujours. Et vous vous rendez pas compte mais je suis trop fière de réussir à publier aussi souvent.

Cette deuxième partie close le retour en arrière sur le passé de Sakura et Noaruto, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette époque et j'espère avoir respecté le contexte ainsi que l'ambiance. Mais j'espère aussi vous aurez réussi à ressentir les émotions de Sakura ainsi que son amour pour Naruto. J'ai tenté de vous partager cela au maximum car Sasuke est en effet l'homme de sa vie, mais Naruto aussi ! Je tenais à ce que ce lien soit fort.

J'ai hâte de lire vos retour et on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans 2 semaines !

K-N-O ©


	10. Chapitre 8 Défi

Alors que le pays tentait de se remettre comme il le pouvait des derniers événement, Naruto et Sasuke, eux tombait en dépression au fil des jours qui passaient.

L'apparition d'Hadès ou plutôt Madara aux yeux de Sasuke avait forcement fait des vagues. Certains se jetaient à cœur perdu dans cette réalité qui leurs avait été effacé au fils des années passés alors que d'autre le reniait de but en blanc sans vouloir réfléchir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et bien que certaines mentalités commençaient à changer, plus aucun signe n'avait été aperçu.

Pour les deux immortels, il en avait été tout autre. Leur vie, déjà chamboulé par la nouvelle disparition de Sakura, avait en plus été plus dangereuse. Bien qu'ils étaient toujours libres de leurs faits et actes, il se savaient chassé par les forces de l'ordre et étaient en fuite constante. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils leurs voulaient, mais des années d'observation sur cette terre, ne leur aspirait pas confiance, et il était hors de question de se laisser disséquer par des scientifiques tordus.

Alors bien sûr, la vie fugitive n'avait rien de plaisant pour les deux garçons qui avaient dut éloignés Hinata de tout ça, protégé par sa famille, mais elle valait mieux que de se rendre et de subir il ne savait quelle expérience.

Sauf que les choses se gâtaient de jour en jour. Pourtant, ils savaient très bien s'en sortir à l'habitude, mais cet inspecteur, Monsieur Hatake, leurs donnaient plus de fil à retordre qu'ils ne s'en avaient jamais eu et ne lâchait en rien l'affaire à chaque fois qu'ils les manquaient de peu. Bien au contraire. Il était motivé par un but dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'intérêt mais qui les épuisaient.

Sasuke fut coupé dans sa course par un cri de son compagnon ; à quelques mètres derrière lui. Il ragea. Le blond était blessé et ils allaient encore plus perdre du terrain, chose qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre. Perdu dans cette grande foret, L'Uchiha avait cru bon de se sentir en sécurité, pourtant même ici, l'Hatake avait réussi à les atteindre et slalomant entre les arbres, le blond n'avait pas pu échapper à une balle.

Le brun avait toujours été le plus rapide et le plus fort des deux, mais il ne pouvait pas courir pour son ami et lui et il était tout bonnement impensable de le laisser derrière lui.

L'agrippant par la taille, passant un des bras du blond autours de son coup, il tenta de continuer sa route sans tenir compte des battements de son cœur qui déchirait sa poitrine sous la panique de la situation. La dernière fois qu'il avait battu ainsi c'était lors de la disparition de la rose dans les aires.  
Mais Sasuke avait confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités, ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

Mais ses pas se stoppèrent alors que des ombres apparaissaient devant lui, à la lisière des arbres. Une embuscade. Kakashi n'avait fait que les pousser vers l'endroit même où il voulait les mener et voilà qu'ils étaient pris au piège. A moins de savoir voler aucun des deux ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit et effectivement, ce n'était pas dans les capacités du jeune homme.

Naruto à son côté grogna de douleur et de désespoir alors qu'il sortait une arme de son sac. Ils ne voulaient pas en arriver là. C'était la dernière limite, mais ils n'avaient à présent plus le choix. Quand Sasuke attrapa la sienne se détachant de son camarade, il fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient nombreux, trop nombreux. Et il ne put qu'être étonné de l'habilité avec laquelle Kakashi les avaient piégés.  
Le Capitaine arriva devant eux, un masque sr la moitié du visage lui barrait à moitié la vue. Les cheveux grisonnants, il les regarda calmement. Il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et il le savait.

Alors il les invita à baisser leurs armes.

— Je sais que vous ne voulez faire de mal à personne, alors ne jouez pas à ça avec moi et restons tous à notre place.

Naruto baissa la sienne en première, des deux, il était de tout évidence le pus pacifique de toute façon. Sasuke le suivi tout de même malgré son sang qui bouillait dans ses veines, il ne pouvait que s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois- ci.

Arrivé devant les bureaux, Kakashi soupira en observant la masse de journaliste agglutinée devant les portes de celle- ci leurs barrant la route pour entrer. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient bien vite, encore un trou dans la brèche. Quand il ouvrit la porte, protégé par ces hommes, traînant à sa suite Naruto et Sasuke, il pria pour que ceux-ci ne fassent rien de mauvais augure. Quand ils passèrent les portes, il fut satisfait de retrouver la plénitude des locaux.

Au dernier étage du building, Sasuke riait à gorge déployé face aux trois hommes unis lui faisait face, billard. Il avait vécu comme un fugitif pendant les trois dernières semaines pour ne pas avoir à se confronter à la vérité et maintenant qu'il y faisait face, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craquer.  
Ce n'était pas un rire empli de joie. Celui-ci était partagé entre la rage et le ridicule. Car il se moquait bien d'eux effectivement. Naruto ne savait plus qui regarder entre spectacle rare de son meilleur ami, rigolant devant des inconnus ou ces mêmes inconnus partagés dans leurs pensées.

Le blond pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Les humains étaient si fragiles et faciles à lire. Le Capitaine un peu en retrait, affichait toujours cet aire ennuyé et peu touché par ce spectacle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. La blonde, Tsunade de son nom affichait une mine hargneuse devant l'humiliation que lui faisait vivre l'Uchiha, elle ne supportait apparemment pas que l'on ne la prenne pas plus au sérieux que ça. Et pour finir, son acolyte, Jiraya, ne laissait passer qu'un léger sourire. Une bonne équipe atypique à première vue.

A vrai dire, Naruto aussi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette situation. Il trouvait cela assez bête à son tour aussi d'avoir tenter d'échapper tout ce temps de peur qu'ils ne soient traités comme des monstres, pour au final se voir proposer ce genre de dilemme.

Devant eux se tenait en réalités la générale d'armée et le colonel en chef mais il n'arrivait pas à être aussi sérieux qu'il le devrait face à eux.

Sasuke commençait à se calmer et Tsunade reprit la parole, remontée.

— Maintenant que vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête, pourrions-nous enfin être plus sérieux ?

Les yeux onyx du jeune homme se plantèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient verts, mais ne lui rappelaient rien Sakura. Ils ne laissaient pas passer le même message, les mêmes sentiments, la même âme et surtout n'étaient pas aussi brillant que sa petite amie. En repensant à elle, le brun reprit tout son sérieux et ignorant son cœur qui se serrait dans sa poitrine, il reprit la parole à son tour.

— Alors vous voulez que moi et Naruto vous aidions à monter une escouade capable de lutter contre les Dieux ou autres demi dieux malveillant avec pour seul capacité des humains. Vous pensez avoir l'aie sérieuse avec votre proposition saugrenue.

Tsunade soupira alors qu'à se droite, le sourire de Jiraya s'élargissait un peu plus. Ce fut lui qui continua pour la blonde déjà bien assez remonté comme ça.

— Seulement quelques personnes choisies au compte goûtent. Lors de votre dernière altercation avec Hadès, les souvenirs du passé de Sakura sont apparus aux yeux de tous, mais seuls certains ont été capable de se souvenir de tous les détails et de les retranscrire. Après évaluation de chacun, nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'esprit de quelques citoyens, présents sur place, étaient capable de faire face différemment à tout cela. Ce sont eux qui ont été choisi.

— Bien sûre, ils suivent actuellement une formation accélérée et surtout assez lourde de militaires. Au bout d'un an, seuls les meilleurs seront gardés et alors nous pourront commencer les explorations.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Kakashi posa devant eux le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, les invitant silencieusement à le consulter. Naruto ut le premier à l'ouvrir et feuilleter les pages de chacun des candidats, photos à l'appui. Mais Sasuke voulait comprendre.

— De quelles explorations parlez-vous au juste ?

Un sourire se mit à apparaître sur le visage de Tsunade laissant voir certaines rides. Elle avait réussi à attirer la curiosité du brun, qui pour elle serait le plus dur à attirer dans ses mailles, elle avait gagné, elle le savait.

— Depuis l'apparition d'Hadès, certains demi Dieux ont commencé à apparaître dans le monde, se montrant aux yeux de tous, certains ne font de mal à personnes, d'autres commencent à prendre les pleins pouvoirs dans les pays les plus démunies et à se proclamer les grands chefs, irradient tout ceux qui se mettent contre eux. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous en débarrasser sans votre savoir.

— Donc vous avez besoin de nous.

Tsunade ne rajouta rien, les lèvres serrées, mais Jiraya prit la parole.

— C'est assez difficile pour mon Général d'admettre ce genre de chose, mais oui c'est bien cela, nous avons besoin de vous.

— Et puis c'est ça ou votre destin se jouera dans les mains des forces civils qui elles ne sont pas ouvertes à votre apparition.

Naruto tournait toujours las pages, écoutant d'une oreille leurs discussion. Leurs vies prenaient un tout nouveau tournant, auquel il ne se serrait jamais attendu et même s'il était perdu dans tout cela, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que leur projet était à la fois bien ficelé et juste.

Il s'arrêta sur la page d'un jeune homme qu'il reconnut après réflexion. Son regard se releva de nouveau vers son ami. Sasuke était stoïques et avait l'aire de réfléchir à tout cela.

Ils pouvaient accepter ou bien continuer de fuir la réalité qui s'offrait à lui.

— Si l'on venait à accepter, dites-moi ce que ça m'apporterait.

— Votre jeune amie, Sakura HARUNO, fait l'objet 'une investigation, nous avons bien comprit qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne serait qu'aux ordres d'Hadès, mais nous nous doutons aussi que s'il en est venu là, c'est car elle cache un lourd pouvoir qui peut rivaliser avec le sien. Si vous nous aidez, nous vous promettons d'accepter le fait de la laver de tout ces crimes à venir, et surtout de vous aider pour la libérer.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas en quoi des humains pouvaient l'aider dans ce genre de situation, mais d'un autre côté, le fait d'abolir toutes ses fautes était un privilège que la jeune femme mériterait plus que tout.

Il baissa les yeux sur le dossier que Naruto regardait auparavant et après avoir croisé son regard, il finit par abdiquer.

— Nous acceptons, à condition qu'a la libération de Sakura, nous soyons libres de continuer ou non.

Tsunade reprit son aire sérieuse, mais ses yeux remplient de fierté parlaient pour elle, elle était satisfaite.

— Adjugé.

Sasuke rebaissa les yeux pour regarder de nouveau la photo du jeune homme choisi parmi des centaines d'autres qu'il avait reconnu d'office. L'ex de Sakura, Kiba INUZUKA.

* * *

La jeune femme avançait dans les limbes de couloirs, accompagné de son nouveau propriétaire ainsi que de son fidèle serviteur posé sur son cheval, le cavalier sans tête.

L'espace devant eux se fit plus large et alors qu'Hadès lui intima d'avancer, elle scruta l'environnement. Entièrement baigné d'eau, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à suivre l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. L'eau glaça ses pieds puis ses jambes. A moitié dans l'eau, elle se tourna vers Hadès, curieuse de comprendre ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse et alors que celui-ci lui souriait, l'eau remonta doucement sur son corps, pour finalement l'ensevelir entièrement. Un combat commençait pour ne pas étouffer et savoir qui serait maître de la situation. Hadès quittait déjà les lieux suivis de près par son acolyte.

L'entrainement commençait.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 12 JANVIER 2018

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre en ligne avec une journée d'avance je l'avoue. Je n'aurais jamais été autant à jour sur mes calendriers de publication haha.

Demain est une grosse journée pour moi au travail et avec le week end du nouvel an je ne serais jamais seule, donc je préfère vous publier ce chapitre maintenant plutôt qu'en retard.

C'est un chapitre introductif comme une fin de saison qui se termine pour en lancer une nouvelle et dès le prochain chapitre et surtout dans le deuxième, l'action revient en force, j'ai déjà hate de voir vos réactions haha.

Une fois encore je vous remercie pour vos retour toujours aussi encourageant et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années et on se retrouve en 2018 pour cette grande aventure qui m'attend et pour laquelle je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier de me permettre de me lancer !

Alors merci à tous et mille bisous !

KNO.


	11. Chapitre 9 Espoir

Le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, Naruto laissa voguer son regard sur la pleine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vide. Il tourna le visage vers son ami qui arrivait à ses côtés, plus neutre face au tableau de Dame Nature pourtant spectaculaire à ses yeux mais se permit de lui lâcher un petit sourire. Sasuke ne souriait pas souvent dernièrement, alors forcément, le voir se laisser aller de temps en temps faisait toujours vibrer le cœur du blondinet de ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait l'impression de voir disparaître au fil des années passées sur cette Terre : l'amour.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent de nouveau pour faire face à leurs hommes, fatigués et esquinté, mais souriant et fière. Il était parvenu à venir à bout de ce maudit démon qui les faisaient tourner en rond depuis des mois, forcément, la récompense de cette victoire bien mérité ne pouvait qu'à tous, réchauffer le cœur. Ils avaient perdu certains des leurs, le désespoir avait commencé à naître chez certains, mais cette victoire, symbolisait énormément à leurs yeux.

Naruto laissa Sasuke faire un premier pas vers eux pour leurs faire part de ses félicitations. Comme Chef qu'il était, c'était son rôle, et bien qu'au début, le brun s'était montré retissent à tout cela, Naruto l'avait vue, avec surprise, se laisser aller à ce nouveau travail. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke et lui avait trouvé leurs marques et leur place dans cette équipe qu'ils formaient et ils avaient gagné la foi ainsi que le dévouement de leur escouade.

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la disparition de Sakura et en repensant à la rose, les yeux de Naruto se rembrunirent tout en observant Sasuke continuer son discours. Ils n'étaient parvenus à obtenir aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle soit à présent le bras droit du Dieu des enfers en personne, elle répondait aux abonnés absents. A vrai dire, les deux garçons en venaient même à se poser des questions sur sa survie. Après tout, Madara n'était pas le plus délicat des maîtres et il jouait avec la vie des humains comme un enfant de trois ans avec des poupées. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Mais au fond d'eux, les deux garçons pouvaient sentir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Et ils n'abandonneraient jamais celle-ci.

Sasuke se laissait aller à son nouveau rôle avec vergogne et puissance, mais le blond n'était pas aveugle et lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Sasuke souffrait et surtout s'inquiétait chaque jour que la vie le laissait passer loin de son amante. Naruto vivait de la même façon cette nouvelle séparation mais le cachait bien mieux que le brun, car il ne voulait pas lui faire subir son chagrin. Il connaissait le lien fort qui unissait sa petite sœur à Sasuke et il ne pouvait qu'en être ébloui mais aussi effrayé, car si l'un venait à perdre réellement l'autre, il ne savait pas s'il était capable de continuer sans lui.

Sasuke aimait Sakura et lui aussi l'aimait mais d'un amour, même si tout aussi puissant, différent. Pendant longtemps, et encore aujourd'hui, Naruto s'était senti coupable de cette situation, car après la vision envoyée par Hadès, il avait pu se rendre compte que si Sakura se retrouvait maintenant esclave du Dieu, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Bien qu'il gardait la tête haute, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à chaque fois qu'un nouveau jour se couchait et le séparait de la jeune femme.

Sans Sasuke pour le soutenir, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait aujourd'hui, mais le brun était intransigeant avec lui, Sakura ne regrettait en rien son choix alors il ne devait pas balayer son sacrifice et le foutre en l'aire, ils devaient se battre pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sakura était forte, ils devaient l'être pour elle en retour.

Le rapatriement fut rapide et dans l'avion, les idées noires de Naruto s'envolaient aussi vite que les kilomètres qui passaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser de la sorte et il le savait. Quand le blond tourna la tête vers son vieil ami, il ne put que se demander à quoi celui-ci pensait, stoïque et droit.

La victoire d'aujourd'hui sonnait une nouvelle avancée pour eux, mais il sonnait aussi le retour dans leur pays, ou plutôt, celui de Sakura et de sa dernière vie « humaine », la France. Ils avaient quitté le territoire depuis bientôt presque un an et sans s'en rendre compte ou vouloir se l'avouer, le pays leur avait manqué.

Mais pas seulement. Pour Naruto qui liait depuis quelques temps une relation avec Hinata par le passé, une boule commençait à se former dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas vue la jeune brune depuis un an maintenant et les dernières séparations pour sa mission ne s'étaient pas faites joyeusement. La famille de la Hyuuga, après avoir appris qui était le copain de leur héritière, avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de continuer de le côtoyer. Bien sûr, Naruto n'avait su quoi répondre à leurs arguments, et n'avait pu que baisser la tête. Mais Hinata ne comptait pas en rester là et malgré les restrictions, les deux amants étaient parvenus à se retrouver de temps en temps en cachette. Sauf l'annonce du départ de l'Uzumaky avait jeté un froid. Tous deux savaient qu'aucune communication ne leurs seraient laissé et c'est la peur de ne jamais se revoir qu'ils avaient dû se dire Adieu.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à lui comme lui le faisait par moment où était-elle passé à tout autre chose. Naruto avait attendu son retour, comme il l'avait redouté.

Les réponses à ses questions arriveraient bien plus vite que prévu car à son arrivé à l'aéroport militaire, il put apercevoir la jeune brune au loin, l'attendre patiemment. Bien qu'accompagné de son garde du corps habituel maintenant que sa famille était de nouveau présente dans sa vie, elle affichait une mine sage et calme. Pour autant, la tension qui habita le jeune homme s'accentua alors que ses pas les menaient à elle. Un mauvais présentiment le gagna et une fois à son niveau, il ne se permit aucune marque d'affection particulière, son garde du corps veillant à ce que cela ne se fasse pas.

La jeune femme leva la tête pour regarder le blond bien plus grand qu'elle et laissa apparaitre un léger sourire qui sonnait pourtant assez faux. La jeune Hyuuga était maitre dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments et pourtant, Naruto n'était pas dupe, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

— Je suis ici pour t'annoncer mes fiançailles avec Danzo. Mes parents m'ont laissé la possibilité de te voir une dernière fois avant de couper totalement les ponts.

Le cœur de Naruto tomba à la renverse face à l'annonce de la jeune femme et bien qu'elle tentât de garder les apparences, il savait que pour elle aussi, les mots avaient du mal à sortir sans qu'elle laisse paraître la moindre fébrilité.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps Naruto, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer de vivre dans l'espoir qu'il se passe la moindre chose entre nous. Ma famille a arrangé les choses pour que cela ne soit pas trop pénible et ce mariage avec Danzo est une vraie chance autant pour moi que pour mon clan. Les liens que j'avaient avec toi auraient pu me couper toute attirance auprès des grands noms et pourtant il me laisse cette chance de nous unir, à la seule restriction que je ne te vois plus et ne communique plus avec toi.

Le discours tout droit sorti de la bouche de ses parents fit tiquer l'Uzumaky qui voulu hurler son mécontentement. Il le voyait, la jeune femme ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait et surtout souffrait de tout ça. Il aurait voulu la prendre avec lui et la sauver de toutes ses obligations, l'emmener loin de cette famille qui faisait de sa vie un cauchemar et qui se permettait de décider pour elle. Hinata ne méritait pas que l'on la traite ainsi, mais la Hyuuga était tellement fragile qu'elle se laissait influencer par les choix de son clan au point qu'elle était capable de trouver son bonheur dans tout cela.

Naruto se retint de laisser sortir tout ce qu'il pensait et quand il attrapa les épaules de la jeune femme par réflexe, il vit son garde du corps mimer un mouvement en sa direction. Il en avait fait plus que ce qu'il n'était autorisé. S'il voulait se battre, l'Uzumaky était prêt à se défouler sur lui. Fort heureusement, Hinata le stoppa d'un mouvement de la main et après un regard attristé envers son ex amant, elle se défit de son étreinte.

Quand elle rouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut que sur un ton bien plus assuré que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas.

— Naruto, je suis venue pour te prévenir. Tu devrais être content pour moi que les choses se passent ainsi. Je viens te faire mes adieux et rien d'autre. Alors s'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Je tenais à te souhaiter bonne chance et tous mes vœux de bonheur. Tu en auras besoin.

Naruto recula d'un pas face à son ton et ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la jeune femme lui parle ainsi. Hinata n'était pas comme cela. Il le savait. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et c'est en comprenant cela qu'il baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix, comme il ne l'avait pas non plus. Il s'était lancé dans cette nouvelle aventure en laissant la brune derrière lui. Il pourchassait un but et il ne pouvait forcer la jolie Hyuuga à le suivre dans son périple ou même l'attendre.

La réalité s'imposait à lui, comme elle s'était imposée à Hinata plus tôt. Et une fois encore, il fut choqué de voir à quel point il était toujours le dernier à se rendre compte des choses.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas rendre la tâche à la Hyuuga plus difficile qu'elle ne devait l'être, il releva la tête, et un sourire qui n'atteignit pas pour autant ses yeux collés au visage, il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

— Mes félicitations et tous mes vœux de bonheur Hyuuga Hinata. Je suis heureux pour toi.

La jeune femme comprit le revirement de situation et se mit à sourire à son tour, satisfaite de voir que Naruto ne ferait pas un esclandre. Quand ses parents l'avaient forcé à voir le jeune homme pour tout lui annoncer et lui faire ses adieux, elle avait eu peur de sa réaction et même la sienne. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments empiéter sur sa vie et celle de son clan, elle en avait déjà trop fait par le passé.

Elle inclina la tête poliment en direction du jeune homme et ce fut ainsi que tout se termina entre les deux jeunes gens.

Naruto n'est pas le temps de s'apitoyer bien longtemps sur son sort. Arrivé dans son bar favori pour oublier sa peine aux côtés d'un Sasuke incapable de le réconforter il enchaîna les verres de whisky sans réfléchir plus que nécessaire. Il voulait atteindre ce niveau où l'alcool prédominait plus que n'importe quoi dans son cerveau et ou il était incapable de réfléchir et au bout d'un moment, ce fut chose faite. La tête dans les nuages se satisfaisant de tout ce qui se trouvait autours de lui et souriant à tous ceux qui daignait lui adresser la parole, la vie était belle et plus rien ne pouvait le sortir de sa bulle.

Encore moins Jiraya qui fit son apparition dans le bar de façon impromptu dans le bar et qui ne put que rigoler de la situation. Le vieil homme aurait sûrement accompagné Naruto, il le savait bien, et les choses auraient été bien plus drôle, s'il n'était pas venu pour une raison professionnelle.

Le blond ne suivi pas trop sa discussion avec l'Uchiha mais il comprit brièvement qu'ils devaient repartir en mission quand il se retrouva dans l'avion au côté de quelques un des ses soldats qui rigolaient bien de la situation.

L'alcool descendait et tous pouvait en être les témoins. Naruto laissait couler des flots d'alcool devant leurs regards et remarques hillard. Il regrettait déjà sa décision d'oublier ses problèmes dans celle-ci plus tôt.


	12. Chapitre 10 Rencontre

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Naruto ne voulut pas en croire ces yeux. Le terrain était un vrai champ de mine, chaotique et pourtant bien qu'il sût que tout était fini, qu'ils ne venaient qu'en mission de récupération avec Sasuke et son escouade, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt et le sens de tout ça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en arriver aux extrêmes pour obtenir la paix et la liberté. Il laissa ses soldats récupérer leur nouvel allié alors que son regard se perdait une nouvelle fois sur l'horizon. Et il ne put que se faire la réflexion que ces derniers temps, il avait cette fâcheuse manie de se perdre dans les paysages.

Tout était bon et pourtant il avait cette impression étrange que quelque chose de mal allait arriver. Sasuke eut un léger tremblement et il secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette mauvaise idée de la tête. Positivé, Jiraya n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter et pourtant en cet instant son instinct ne lui mentait pas. Quelque chose se tramait.

L'air ambiant s'alourdit alors que le sol aride et sec de la plaine s'assombrissait, se recouvrant de nuages sombre et fin, comme la vapeur. Il inspecta son escouade à quelques mètres de lui, tenir leur otage bien qu'il soit à présent leur allié, il restait une probable menace mais ne distingua rien de leur côté. Ce n'était pas lui le coupable, au contraire, il semblait tendu. Il savait d'où venait la menace, mais l'Uchiha n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à ses côtés pour lui poser plus de question.

Alors que des exclamations de stupeurs s'élevaient dans les aires, un amas de nuages et ombres noir et sombre de forma au centre de la pleine. Une forme sortie tout droit du sol lui-même se matérialisait à vitesse qu'elle ressortait. Le brun fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait ses membres s'engourdirent d'un sentiment étrange se propageant autours de lui, la peur. Il n'en fut pas totalement paralysé, mais il se doutait qu'il n'en était pas de même pour ses soldats et cela le fit grincer des dents.

Quand l'ombre fut pleinement sorti, son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle se débarrassait de la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage. Sakura.

Il n'eut aucun doute quant à l'identité de la jeune femme mais en fut moins sure pour son âme. Cet aura qu'elle dégageait, ce n'était pas elle ou en tout cas plus elle. Le regard assombrit par il ne savait quoi mais sûrement ces cinq dernières années il ne put s'empêcher pour autant de la trouver magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant bien en dessous de la poitrine, libéré sauvagement autours de son corps frêle et qui paraissait pourtant en cet instant solide et puissant. Habillée d'une longue robe noir serrée sur le haut du corps et plus fluide le long des jambes, elle était la représentation même de ce qu'était les limbes : obscures, cauchemardesques, durs et surtout puissants. Et bien que le jeune homme ait refoulé cette part de lui-même, attiré par la force et la beauté obscure, il ne put réprimer cette envie soudaine de rejoindre la femme et détruire le monde avec elle.

Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui, comme elle ne fit pas attention non plus à Naruto, qui pourtant, il le savait, était pour la vraie Sakura, toute sa vie. Le changement de son Dieu d'oncle avait marché et Sakura était devenue son pion et la représentation même de la déesse des enfers.

La jeune femme inspecta son environnement et une fois qu'elle eut trouvé sa cible elle se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers celle-ci : Kisame. Il en fut à moitié étonné mais ne parvint pas pour autant à bouger et il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Autour de lui, tous étaient immobiles, et stoïques les yeux emplis de ce sentiment que le Dieu des enfers faisait ressentir à ceux qui le voyaient pour la première fois : la terreur.

Lui n'était pas immobilisé par ce sentiment, de même que pour Naruto à ses côtés, mais par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire temps l'instant était fort. Après cinq ans d'absence et de silence, voilà que la femme de sa vie réapparaissait enfin devant lui, mais pas pour le meilleur.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de Kisame et de ceux qui le retenait, un sourire mesquin élargit son beau visage. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les gardiens de celui-ci, et bien qu'elle ne fît aucun commentaire et que son regard restait de marbre, elle leva un sourcil. Kiba se tenait devant elle et elle eut envie de rire. Sauf qu'elle garda son calme imperturbable et à la place, elle détourna le regard sans plus s'occuper de lui et tourna la tête pour enfin tenir compte de son environnement. Au bout de quelques instants, elle repéra Sasuke et Naruto, quelques pas plus loin et cette fois-ci, son sourire devint terrifiant, vicieux.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, elle ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à eux. Attrapant le bras de Kisame avec une force incroyable qui arracha presque une grimace au semi Dieu, elle approcha son visage du sien, un air effrayant collé sur celui-ci, passablement en colère et amusé, ce qui donna même des frissons à Kiba, juste à côté, ne reconnaissant en rien la Sakura du passé.

— Croyais-tu pouvoir nous trahir et t'échapper ainsi ? On n'échappe pas à Hadès Kisame, je pensais pourtant que tu avais appris ta leçon au fil de toutes ces années écoulées.

Il ne lui répondit rien et elle le traîna derrière elle jusqu'au centre de la plaine. Il la dépassait de plus de deux têtes et pourtant des deux, elle paraissait la plus grande et la plus puissante temps sa force et son pouvoir transperçait tout le monde. Elle leva la main pour la poser au-dessus du crâne de l'immortel et poussa vers le bas pour le faire se mettre à genou devant elle. Kisame suivi ses désirs à la lettre, comme obnubilé par la jeune femme sans la moindre réticence. A la vérité, il s'avait qu'il était trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit et qu'a présent, son destin était entre les main de la rose. Il était inutile de la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était et de ce fait, se prendre aussi les foudres d'Hadès.

Kisame avait été stupide en pensant pouvoir se lier avec les humains, mais il était assez mature et grand pour s'avouer vaincu.

Satisfaite, elle tourna les yeux vers ceux qui l'entouraient, analysant tout ce petit monde agroupé et qui se mettait depuis quelques mois en travers de sa route et de celle de son maître. Elle ne recroisa pas une seule fois le regard de ces deux anciens camarades, comme s'ils ne lui étaient réellement plus rien et avant de disparaître dans un mélange de fleurs de cerisier et de cendre avec son nouvel otage, un nouveau sourire vicieux qui donna des frissons à Naruto et Sasuke lui barra le visage, le regard sanguinaire, elle disparut de façon tout aussi théâtrale qu'elle était apparue.

Et elle laissa derrière elle un véritable ouragan dans le cœur de tous.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 10 FÉVRIER

* * *

Voici le chapitre 19. Un peu court je le conçoit et j'en ai un peu honte si on peut dire ca comme ça, mais je tenais à vous rappeler que la fiction Prise d'Otage est, de base, une mini fiction dont je publie les chapitres toutes les deux semaines mais assez court. Et à force de prendre le pli avec Prise d'Otage je me suis un peu laissé aller sur certaines partis. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de laisser ce chapitre si court, mais crayez moi vous serez content de lire le suivant!Merci encore à vous pour votre lecture et on se retrouve le 10 février.


	13. Chapitre 11 Brutalité

Les cris de son prisonniers strident et percutant derrière elle ne l'intéressèrent pas plus que nécessaire. Elle fit abstraction de la douleur qu'elle entendit dans le son de sa voix et continua sa route vers les appartements de son maître.  
Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la tenue de celui-ci et sa façon de l'accueillir assez peu conventionnelle, elle en avait l'habitude. Mais elle se permit un petit soupire alors qu'il lui demandait de s'approcher.  
En avançant vers lui, elle inspecta le Dieu de la mort, souriant, elle pouvait lire la fierté dans son regard. Elle avait fait son devoir correctement, Sakura était une élève parfaite et à chaque jour qui passait, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Elle se laissa attraper par la taille une fois face à lui et asseoir sur ses genoux sans dire un mot, ce genre de chose aussi elle y était habituée. Au fil des années, Madara développait avec sa première main - car c'est ce qu'elle était devenue - une relation assez ambiguë et ne se gênait jamais pour faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait. La jeune femme ne le repoussait jamais, tout simplement car ce n'était pas inscrit dans son code de bonne petite esclave. Elle était dotée d'une conscience et d'une âme, mais celle-ci était perturbée par le pacte qui la liait à Hadès et elle n'était plus la même.

L'une des mains du Dieu de la mort glissa lentement du bas de son dos vers son crâne chevelu, et bien qu'elle ne ressenti dans ce geste aucune sensation réelle, un étrange sentiment persistait dans son cœur sans qu'elle en comprenne la signification. Mais la rose ne se laissa pas perturber et fit naître sur son visage le sourire le plus angélique dont elle était capable. Madara en sourit d'avance.

— Kisame est bien de retour parmi nous, le cavalier est en train de s'en occuper.

— Très bien, très bien.

Il ronronnait plus qu'il ne parlait et Sakura ferma les yeux un instant. Elle était fatiguée, mais savait que pour ce soir, Hadès ne la laisserait pas partir, et bien que cela ne lui fasse rien et qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, elle fut épuisée par avance de devoir une fois encore céder aux caprices du vieil homme. Mais elle lui était entièrement dévouée et soumise et ça elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

— Tu ne me déçois jamais Sakura, je suis si fière de toi. De ce que j'ai fait de toi.

— Sans vous je ne serais rien mon maître.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit alors qu'elle en fit de même. Elle savait comment lui parler, le flatter dans son ego, le mettre sur un pied d'estale, c'était ce qu'il préférait. C'était ce qu'il cherchait sans cesse et ce qu'il était.

Quand le nez de Madara se perdit dans son cou, elle ne frissonna même pas et quand il embrassa de ses lèvres chaudes son cou glacé par la fraîcheur des profondeurs, elle ne fit que fixer un point devant elle au loin, neutre. Madara aurait pu damner bien des saintes et pourtant, dans l'état actuel, celui qu'il lui avait imposé, elle ne ressentait plus ce genre de chose. Elle était une poupée de chiffon ou plutôt de cire entre ses mains, inerte et incapable de réagir face à ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle était conçue ainsi.

Ce fut donc toujours le regard neutre et inexpressif qu'elle se laissa allongé par le Dieu sur le large canapé et guider par l'Uchiha sans un mot.

* * *

Le dossier rouge vif atterrie violemment contre le mur alors que les sourcils de Sasuke se fronçaient. Après cinq années de services et d'implication, voilà qu'il venait d'apprendre que le dossier Sakura HARUNO lui avait été caché pendant les douze derniers mois. Lui qui pensait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais montrer le bout de son nez depuis sa disparition il venait d'apprendre avec Naruto que bien au contraire, ses apparitions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et inquiétantes.

Les photos de la jeune femme prisent au cours des derniers mois ne laissaient aucun doute, c'était bien elle et aux vues de ses apparitions et de ses actes, il ne planait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était le premier bras droit d'Hades.

L'Uchiha fulminait, il s'était engagé dans cette cause et on lui avait promis, en contrepartie, de ne jamais être exclu de la moindre nouvelle sur la jeune femme et on l'avait trahi. Naruto était bien plus calme à sa droite mais il savait que pour lui, la confiance était perdue.

— La dernière mission était bien trop importante pour que l'on vous perturbe avec ses soudaines apparitions. Nous avons préféré vous laisser travailler et puis la situation était délicate. Sakura apparaît toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins et de façon furtive, le temps de foutre en l'aire tous nos plans, que vouliez-vous changer à cela ?

— Etre préparé à cette éventualitée.

Tsunade se massa l'arête du nez en fronçant à son tour les sourcils, le temps des pardons était révolu, il fallait à présent faire face à la réalité.

— Et qu'auriez-vous fait de plus, fermer la bouche devant son passage. Car on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été d'une grande aide lors de l'enlèvement de notre nouvel informateur.

— Parce que nous n'étions pas prêts à cette éventualité, parce que vous nous avez caché la vérité. Et aujourd'hui, la mission est un désastre par votre faute et votre manque de communication.

Le visage de la vieille femme se ferma un peu plus alors qu'elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle n'avait aucune remontrance à recevoir de la part d'un adolescent prépubère, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle oubliait facilement que l'Uchiha était bien plus âgé qu'elle.

Heureusement pour tous, Jiraya prit les devant et s'interposa entre les deux camps.

— Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas été réglo, et vous avez ma parole, bien qu'elle ne doive pas valoir grand-chose à vos yeux aujourd'hui, que cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

Naruto posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon. Pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, il faisait confiance en Jiraya plus que personne d'autre dans ce service et il avait lié avec le vieil homme un lien fort et puissant.

— Et pour ce qui est de Sakura HARUNO, croyez bien que vous faite à présent parti du dossier la concernant.

— Comment ça?

Le ton de la voix de Naruto fit sourire le Caporal, il savait à quel point le sujet de la rose était primordial chez le blond, et bien qu'il soit partagé sur celle-ci il ne pouvait qu'être heureux que les choses évoluent enfin.

— Dernièrement, certaines actions nous laissent à penser que nous avons repéré la nouvelle cible d'Hadès. Bien que celle-ci soit encore tenue secrète, après analyse de nos agents, il est claire que la personne concernée soit elle aussi en mesure de se sentir en danger et elle a d'ailleurs fait appel à nos service.

Tsunade reprit la parole pour continuer.

— Votre escouade sera en charge de sa protection ainsi que de sa sécurité dans les prochains jours et avec l'annonce de son mariage c'est toute sa famille qui est en danger. Nous sommes quasiment certains que Sakura refera son apparition prochainement et votre amie n'est pas dans le genre à faire dans les sentiments.

— On a dit fini les secrets, quel est le nom de la personne concernée.

Naruto remarqua la réaction de Jiraya qui baissa la tête, les sourcils du blond se haussèrent. Ce fut Tsunade qui se décida à parler.

— Danzo SHIMURA, qui a annoncé dernièrement son mariage avec la princesse Hinata HYUUGA.

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 24 FÉVRIER

* * *

Konoha-N-Otage FIN Konoha-N-Otage


	14. Chapitre 12 Mal

Alors qu'il avançait dans les longs couloirs sans un mot, la tête baissée, il remerciait Sasuke de prendre les choses en mains et de lui enlever ce pénible travail.

Depuis qu'ils travaillaient pour Danzo dans sa demeure familiale, Naruto avait l'impression de le voir partout et sourire vicieusement à son égard à chaque instant. A croire qu'il savait pour lui et sa relation avec sa nouvelle fiancée. Il ne saurait même pas étonné d'apprendre que c'était effectivement la cas. A ses yeux, leur employeur était aussi sombre et dangereux que le Dieu de la mort et cachait quelque chose, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.  
Il n'arrivait pas à s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement mais aussi à Danzo et son monde. Le fait que celui-ci soit en réalité en train de lui voler la seule femme pour qui il ait éprouver un jour des sentiments si fort y était en parti pour quelque chose, il ne pouvait le nier, mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas que ça. Naruto sentait, il savait qu'il était mauvais.

Sauf que son travail ne lui permettait pas le bénéfice du doute, et bien que le vieil homme soit peu fréquentable à ses yeux et qu'il le répugnait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le protéger et de le suivre dans ces moindres mouvements. Et ce soir tout particulièrement. La soirée de fiançailles en l'honneur du nouveau couple débutait dans quelques heures et il faisait le tour avec son meilleur ami afin d'inspecter que tout soit en ordre et surtout sécurisé. Mais le blond ne parvenait pas à se mettre dans son travail.

Quand la ronde fut finie et qu'il daigna enfin lever les yeux, dans le grand hall d'entrée, ce ne fut que pour tomber face à face à une Hinata Hyuuga plus belle que jamais et son cœur d'effondra une nouvelle fois face à ses yeux nacre. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière visite à l'aéroport militaire et ne s'était donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Naruto n'en était pas capable et Hinata n'en avait pas le droit. Mais le hasard faisait bien - ou mal - les choses et en cet instant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devoir assumer ses responsabilités et faire face à la jeune femme.

Quand Sasuke s'éclipsa, il ronchonna. Un peu de soutien ne serait pas en trop, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas sa place. Il vit le jeune homme s'échapper par la porte d'entrée, se dirigeant vers la sortie et chuchoter quelque chose à la jeune Hyuuga avant de disparaître.

Le blond se décida à avancer, inspirant un grand coup et bien que la jeune femme soit paniquée par cette rencontre et l'idée de se faire surprendre, elle laissa le blond avancer vers elle calmement et esquissa même un sourire poli. Arrivé à son niveau, un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux ex et ce fut à la surprise des deux, qu'Hinata brisa par elle-même le silence.

-Je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous faites. Je sais que Danzo n'est pas du genre à se rependre en éloge, mais votre aide nous est importante. Je n'ai pas peur, mais il est vrai qu'en vu de la situation, votre soutient ne peux que nous être bénéfique.

-Je fais mon travail, c'est tout.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle baissa la tête intimidée. Naruto ne comprit pas réellement le sens de cet réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas être dans sa tête, comme elle ne pouvait pas être dans la sienne.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi faire et il se trouvait bête, debout face à cette femme qu'il aimait et avec laquelle pourtant il ne pouvait plus rien se passer.  
Elle allait se marier et il était la pour la sécurité et veiller à que tout se passe correctement, il aurait été incapable de dire qu'une telle chose se passerait cinq ans plus tôt.  
Le destin était toujours une chienne avec lui et encore cette fois, il se le prenait en plein visage.

* * *

La soirée avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, tous profitaient de la soirée tandis l'équipe de restait de marbre sur le à tous les endroits stratégiques de la demeure.  
Les deux chefs, posées dans la salle de bal en tenu de soirée pour passer inaperçu dans le décore laissait tout ce petit monde voguer à leurs occupations, sans plus s'occuper de la fête que de la sécurité.  
Bien qu'il eut du mal avec la situation, Naruto était à présent pleinement impliqué dans son travail et surtout sérieux. A une époque, n'importe qui aurait rigoler de le voir avec cet aire sur le visage, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était pareil.

Les portes de la grande entrée s'ouvrirent de nouveau – comme souvent au fil du temps qui passait - accueillant sans le moindre signe de panique, comme s'ils étaient attendus, les deux nouveaux arrivant et sans comprendre, des hommes de Danzo s'approchèrent de Naruto et Sasuke pour leur indiquer de ne rien faire.

\- Mademoiselle Sakura HARUNO et Monsieur Madara UCHIHA.

Et bien que la panique se lut dans le regard de certains, perdu mais tentant de garder contenance, d'autres ne firent aucun commentaire et ne réagirent même pas, comme habitué à ce genre de scène. Ou alors peut-être ne connaissaient il pas les noms réels du Dieu des enfer et de sa première main.

"Quoi qu'il advienne restez naturel !"

Sasuke eut envie de laisser échapper un rire mauvais en entendant cette phrase dans son oreillette alors qu'il sentait déjà qu'à sa droite, Naruto devenait une boule de nerf ambulant.  
Ses hommes, bien plus préparés que la première fois, se tinrent droit et fière, éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle et il fut fière d'eux en cet instant car lui et Naruto n'en menait pas temps hélas.  
Les deux nouveaux invités avançaient doucement dans la salle, saluant quelques personnes au passage et discutant même avec d'autres comme si de rien n'était. Madara affichait son trophée aux yeux de tous, Sakura.  
Son regard vrilla sur lui et il se sentit comme transpercé de toute part par ses yeux. Il les connaissait par cœur, avait l'habitude de se perdre dedans par le passé, mais en cet instant, le brun eut l'impression de croiser celui d'une inconnue. Ce que dévoilait les prunelles de la jeune femme étaient bien plus froid et insensible que la Sakura qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était pas sa Sakura devant lui, juste la marionnette de Madara.  
Elle détourna les yeux assez vite, désintéressé par lui. Jamais elle ne l'aurait été par le passé. Il la vit tourner élégamment la tête vers Madara qui souriait fière de lui devant la foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la beauté qu'il avait à son bras. Comme blasé, la rose posa sa main libre sur sa taille en soupirant.  
Madara avait fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre en tout part. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait adopté ce genre de comportement. La voir agir de la sorte donna à Sasuke comme à Naruto cette étrange sensation de voir une autre femme avec le même physique que la rose. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi dépaysagé qu'en cet instant en regardant cette nouvelle Sakura. Pourtant au court de ses multiples vies, ils avaient pu voir des centaines de Sakura différente, mais il y avait toujours en chacune d'entre elle, ce petit quelque chose qui leur rappelait la Sakura de base. Là, c'était autre chose.

Dans sa contemplation, il n'eut pas le temps de stopper Naruto dans son avancé vers le nouveau couple phare, mais lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant Madara disparaître de nouveau dans la foule. Il préférait ne pas voir son ami devoir faire face aux deux.

Quand Naruto arriva à la hauteur de la jeune femme, pour la seconde fois de la journée, un lourd silence s'installa avec une personne qui pourtant lui était plus cher que tout par le passé. La rose le fixait calmement tandis qu'un étrange sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur avant de la boire d'un coup et quand elle la balança derrière elle, personne ne fit aucun commentaire autours d'eux ou même ne se tourna d'insubordination. A croire que tous étaient sous un charme.  
L'ambiance étrange de la salle ne le coupa pas pour autant dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler il se rendit compte qu'en réalité il en était incapable.  
Dans son oreillette, Jiraya devenait fou et Sasuke tentait de le faire revenir, mais il n'entendait plus. La jeune femme venait de lui frôler la main droite, un sourire plus naturel que précédemment et il fut choqué le temps d'un instant, le souvenir de son ancienne Sakura revenant brutalement dans sa mémoire.

\- Dansons.

Le son de sa douce voix frais et fluide le transporta de nouveau et il se laissa guider par la jeune femme alors qu'elle le tirait avec elle vers la piste de danse. Il se laissa guider par ses pas, sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression d'être lui aussi sous le charme étrange qui faisait qu'autour d'eux, personne ne réagissait de façon normale face à la situation.

La chanson les transporta tous deux dans une bulle et seuls les prunelles vertes de Sakura lui permettaient de s'assurer qu'il était bien éveillé. Quand elle tourna le visage pour regarder les invités danser autours d'eux, il eut l'impression de retomber violemment sur la terre ferme, se rendent à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tous ce beau monde pour des fiançailles si pathétiques. C'est à peine croyable.

Le ton de sa voix n'était plus le même et il tiqua face à cette nouvelle Sakura qui lui faisait face. Le temps d'un instant, il avait presque oublié les dernières années et s'était laissé porter par l'apparence qu'elle lui avait envoyé pendant quelques secondes.  
Le visage de la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, souriant de façon plus terne cette fois-ci et son cœur loupa un battement en voyant qu'elle était capable d'être aussi effrayante.

\- Et toi Naruto, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est d'Hinata qu'on parle tout de même, au dernier souvenir que j'en ai, elle était ta petite amie non? Que s'est-il passé?

Naruto ne sut quoi lui répondre. Il aurait adoré se retrouver dans les bras de la jeune femme pour lui raconter tout cas. L'ancienne Sakura l'aurait soutenue, aidé et surtout encouragé. Elle serait restée à ses côté coûte que coûte et ne l'aurait pas laissé affronter cet réalité seule. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa Sakura, ce n'était pas sa jeune sœur avec qui il partageait plus qu'une simple amitié.

La HARUNO ne releva pas face à son manque de réponse et quand elle tourna sur elle-même, elle ricana doucement.

\- Pauvre Hinata. C'est de ta faute si elle se retrouve à devoir épouser ce chacal de Danzo.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle le forçait à continuer la danse même s'il le faisait sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa tête se vidait alors que la main de la jeune femme frôlait sa joue pour s'y poser et par réflexe, le blond poussa sa joue contre celle-ci.  
Le sourire de la rose s'élargit sûrement satisfait de voir à quel point elle avait encore du pouvoir sur le jeune homme.

\- Après tout, c'est de ta faute aussi si je me retrouve ici face à toi dans cette situation Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Tu fou la vie de tous ceux qui t'aime en l'air. Regarde !

Le cœur de Naruto s'écrasa au sol face aux paroles de Sakura qu'il trouvait vrai dans sa bouche en cet instant. Car elle le savait elle aussi, tout ce que disait Sakura était vrai à ses yeux.

\- Mais dis-moi, qui sera le prochain ? Sasuke?

A ses mots, le jeune homme dont le prénom venait d'être évoqué apparut et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille pour l'emmener loin du blond, la faisons danser pour rester naturel.  
Mais il était trop tard, la rose avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et les dégâts étaient faits, Naruto était brisé, inerte au milieu de la piste de danse, incapable de réagir.


	15. Chapitre 13 Danse

Petit aparté avant de commencer le chapitre. Sans pour autant vous spoiler, il est question d'une musique tout au long de ce chapitre, que je vous conseil fortement d'écouter en lisant, car elle m'a complètement inspiré tout ce chapitre, il s'agit de Damien SAEZ, Aux Encres des Amours.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin pour quelques infirmations et même discuter.

* * *

Sasuke attrapa la jeune femme pour ne plus la lâcher. Jiraya leur avait demandé de ne rien faire, c'était apparemment chose raté. Il était trop tard pour laisser filer Sakura et en écoutant la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Naruto, il avait trouvé préférable de les séparer.

Il l'avait vu, Naruto avait complètement été accablé par les mots de la rose et bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas elle ou en tout cas pas pleinement, le blond ne parviendrait pas à effacer ses paroles de sa tête.

Il espérait que la situation ne s'empire pas et en poussant la jeune femme à danser, il fit comme si de rien n'était et tentait de se rappeler inlassablement que quoi qu'elle dirait, quoi qu'elle ferait, il ne devait pas oublier que la Haruno n'était pas comme cela.

Il était étonné de voir q'elle se laissait faire sans rien dire mais n'eut pas let temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps alors que son odeur commençait à remplir ses narines. Il serra plus fort la main de Sakura en se crispant, tentant de ne pas se laisser avoir par ce parfum qui avait un amer goût de passé.

La musique allait bon train, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle reflétait parfaitement leur relation actuelle par ses paroles.

Tentant de reprendre la situation en main, il baissa enfin le regard vers Sakura, qui pour sa part était totalement accaparé par lui depuis le début apparemment. Elle le fixait inlassablement, sans aucune once de gène à le dévisager de la sorte, un léger rictus sordide sur les lèvres. Un flash de sa dernière danse avec elle lui revint et il se retint de mimer les mêmes gestes qu'il avait pour elle par le passé. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir.

La rose comprit rapidement la guerre que se livrait le jeune homme avec lui-même, elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle laissa échapper un léger rire en les faisant tourner à travers la grande salle

Personne ne s'occupait d'eux, personne ne leurs rentraient dedans alors que pourtant, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'à eux seuls ils occupaient toute la pièce. S'il n'était pas aussi absorbé par la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il se serait rendu compte que quelque chose clochait vraiment avec les invités de cette soirée.

— Toi et moi, seul contre tous. Encore et toujours, c'est quelque chose qui ne nous lâchera jamais à ce que je vois.

Le ton de la jeune femme n'était ni chaleureux et pourtant ni froid. Il était neutre, représentatif de ce qu'elle était à présent, une machine sous le contrôle de son oncle.  
Et pourtant, il parvenait à retrouver en elle des souvenirs du passé.

— Je t'aurais pensé plus bavard Sasuke, ne t'ai-je pas manqué durant tout ce temps ?

Elle fit la moue, et malgré le fait que qu'elle n'était pas aussi mignonne que par le passé en le faisant, il ne put tout de même voir défiler devant lui les images de la jeune femme, répétant cette mimique à de nombreuse reprises, qu'elle faisait quand elle ne parvenait pas à faire ou obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en cet instant, il savait q'elle ne le faisait pas du tout dans cet esprit là.

— Que faites vous ici Sakura ?

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur le doux visage de Sakura, de ceux qui font toujours chavirer son cœur et qui l'avait fait tomber pour elle.

— Je viens assister aux fiançailles d'un vieil ami, comme tout le monde ici non ?

Le brun soupira. A quoi s'attendait-il après tout ? Une réponse directe et franche de sa part ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, ou plutôt celui de Madara. Il savait à quel point le Dieu aimait garder le suspens et l'intrigue sur ses plans et ses actions. Il jubilait de voir les gens perdues et à bout.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai beau ne pas être avec ma famille, je reste un Uchiha. Je sais que tout ça cache quelque chose.

— Évidement, un Uchiha.

Elle cracha son nom plus qu'elle ne le dit et ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise.

— Les membres de ta familles ont de quoi être fière, malgré le fait que tu te soit expatrié de tout ça, tu reste digne d'eux apparemment, on ne peut rien te cacher hein ?

Elle souleva son bras, forçant Sasuke à en faire de même et tourna sur elle-même avant de se coller de nouveau à lui. Et il en était sûre, ce geste était fait exprès, pour lui rappeler encore le passé, ce jour où il l'avait forcé à aller au bal de son ancien lycée et ou elle avait dansé pour la dernière fois avec lui.

Tout était calculé chez Sakura, mais ce genre de souvenir n'appartenait qu'à elle, pas à Madara, alors pourquoi.

Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de la sentir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, elle colla ses lèvres à son oreille, les frôlant et il eut malgré lui un frisson incontrôlable. Quand sa voix lui chuchota les paroles de la chanson qui était en train de défiler, il s'arrêta de danser, stoïque, buvant ses paroles, effrayé par la suite sans savoir pourquoi.

— _On croit qu'on s'aimera toujours  
Avant de voir l'autre partir  
Avant de voir l'autre s'enfuir  
Dans les bras d'un autre navire _  
Cette chanson est vraiment la notre tu ne trouve pas ? Mais dis-moi Sasuke, dans les bras de quel autre navire as-tu peur que je m'enfuie ?

Elle s'éloigna soudainement de lui mais son parfum resta encré en lui et alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, malicieuse, le regardant fixement de son regard brûlant, , il eut la réponse à ses question brutalement.

Se prenant soudain cette douche froide en plein visage à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il observa, les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme avancer d'une démarche féline vers les deux personnes qu'il se serait le moins attendu à revoir maintenant.

Sakura se glissa malicieusement entre les deux hommes en continuant de le fixer de son regard amusé, passant une main sur le torse des deux nouveaux invités inopiné de cette soirée qui partait clairement en vrille : Obito et Itachi Uchiha.

Sous les yeux du brun mais aussi ceux de Naruto et toute son équipe, elle se mit à danser avec les deux garçons sur la musique qui elle aussi partait en vrille. Une sorte de Tango endiablé ou la jeune femme se laissait clairement aller dans les bras de son propre frère et son cousin. Et quand passa la surprise, la colère prit le dessus dans le cerveau de l'Uchiha qui ne supportait pas de la voir danser de la sorte avec ces deux là.

La musique se finit et pour la jeune femme se fut dans les bras de son frère qu'elle la fini. Il pouvait clairement voir à quelle point la Rose était proche de sa famille, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se rendre compte de la réalité des choses à la place de Naruto et il comprit ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable que de s'être fait mis à l'écart de tout et de se prendre la réalité en pleine face sous le regard jugeur de tous.

Sakura s'évapora après avoir lâché tendrement le corps d'Itachi sous le regards neutre mais pourtant courroucé de Sasuke. La foule lui cacha la jeune femme alors qu'il lisait dans le regard de son cousin comme de son frère qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à la suivre.

Sans savoir comment, les bruits de la salle qui lui étaient camouflés revinrent de nouveau dans ses oreilles. L'une d'elle sifflait d'ailleurs sous les paroles de Jiraya, inquiet, dans son oreillette.

Quand il regarda de nouveau en direction des deux membres de sa famille, ils avaient disparu.

Le rire cristallin de Sakura lui parvint aux oreilles sans qu'il ne sache d'où il lui venait.

C'est alors qu'il comprit le réel intérêt de leur passage à cette soirée. Ils avaient voulu leurs faire passer un message : celui de ne plus interférer dans leurs histoire. Jamais.

* * *

 **Konoha-N-Otage FIN Konoha-N-Otage**

* * *

Hello mes petits cœur !

Honte totale à moi, ce chapitre était prévu depuis deux semaines, je le sais, mais la prise de mon nouvel emploi m'a pris tout mon temps, je ne vous le cache pas. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, PRISE D'OTAGE est ma principale fiction et avec ce projet d'édition dans lequel je me jette, je vous avoue manquer aussi énormément de temps.  
Cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant, jamais, mais on revient à un rythme de parution aléatoire pour le moment, comme avant, bien que j'ai aussi pour projet d'un jour éditer cette histoire pour laquelle j'ai encore énormément d'idée, dont la fin aussi ne vous en faite pas, mais comme vous le voyez, elle est assez complexe et encore, vous n'en êtes qu'au début.

Pour ce chapitre, alors vos impressions?  
Comme je l'ai dis dans le petit aparté du début, j'ai totalement imaginé ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle la musique de Damien SAEZ dans les transports, je vous l'avoue. En entendant la fin de la musique, les scènes me sont venues d'elles même et même si je ne suis pas parvenue à réellement décrire la danse qui se joue entre Sakura et les deux UCHIHA, car je suis vraiment nul pour ça, je ne vous cache pas que dans ma tête, elle est vraiment holé holé et très suggestive.  
J'espère que l'attente aura été récompensé :)

On se retrouve... Bientôt ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quand le chapitre 14 sortira, il est déjà commencé, ne vous en faite pas, mais c'est juste que l'on rentre dans le plus complexe et je ne veux pas me foirer donc je réfléchis encore à la façon de tourner les choses.  
Si vous saviez ce que j'ai en tête pour la suite, j'ai tellement hâte, donc je ne tarderais pas promis.

Merci encore à vous tous pour votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur Twitter, Insta et mon blog perso d'auteur où je suis active tout les jours pour me parler ou autre. M.K HOLD sur google, vous me trouverez ;)

Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu, pensez à aller voir la note de fin du chapitre 12 de Prise d'Otage pour que votre nom paraisse dans mon livre.

Cœur sur vous mes petites grenouilles !

K-N-O ©


	16. Saison 1 : Epilogue

Il ne lui restait que son rire cristallin en tête. Et c'était la seule chose qui lui restait dans la tête en cet instant alors que dans le bureau régnait un chaos total. La mission avait été un échec, encore une fois, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se remettre dedans et faire preuve du professionnalisme dont il était tant capable au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Sakura lui avait manqué, certes, mais c'est en la sentant de nouveau si près de lui, en respirant son odeur, en la touchant et lui parlant, qu'il avait réalisé à quel point sa présence lui était indispensable. Il avait eut l'occasion de la reprendre dans ses bras le temps de quelques minutes volées sur le tas et pourtant, elle avait déjà retrouvé sur lui cette emprise qu'elle avait depuis des années déjà.

À son côté, Naruto n'en menait pas plus large. Son altercation avec la rose l'avait d'autant plus chamboulé que ses paroles l'avaient marqué. Et même s'il aurait du se persuader que ce n'était pas ses mots à elle, il parvenait toujours à se faire dévorer par la vérité des paroles qu'elle lui avait dites. Il gâchait tout. Toujours et des fois même sans s'en rendre compte. Par le passé, il avait totalement chamboulé le destin de sa meilleure amie en se laissant emporter par le démon qui l'habitait et aujourd'hui, elle payait sa dette pour lui.

Elle avait du se sacrifier pour le protéger quelques temps après pour lui sauver la vie et elle en avait payé 3000 ans de sa vie à roder telle une âme en peine. Aujourd'hui, par sa faute, Sasuke et elle étaient de nouveau séparés et elle n'était qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Madara.

Ne pensant une fois encore qu'à sa propre douleur, il en avait oublié son meilleur ami, qui avait du se séparer de la rose et qui à présent donnerait tout, à son tour, pour le protéger de son oncle démoniaque, pour ne pas laisser le sacrifice de la rose inutile. Pour ne pas le briser plus qu'il ne l'était, le brun avait encore une fois, il n'y a pas moins de trois heures, au risque de lui aussi se retrouver briser un peu plus. prit sa place face aux mots acerbes de sa petite soeur. Il ne montrai rien, comme toujours,, mais Naruto se doutait que cet échange avec la jeune femme l'avait boulversé. Comme avec lui, elle avait été cassante et blessante et la voir dans les bras de son cousin et son frère n'avait pas du arranger les choses.

Ce n'était pas possible, le destin ne pouvait pas autant s'acharner sur eux de la sorte. Ils ne l'avaient pas mérité.

D'un geste brusque, Naruto rebondit sur ses pieds, comme il espérait rebondir dans sa vie et coupa net toute discussion autours de lui. Sans un mot, il avait fait tourner toutes les têtes vers lui, et alors qu'il commençait à douter lui même de ce qu'il faisait, ce fut Sasuke qui prit la parole.

— Je pense qu'il est grand temps de prendre les devants.

Naruto ne dit rien face à sa réplique, mais en voyant le visage de Danzo s'illuminer d'une façon étrange, il se posa des questions sur les réelles intentions du vieil homme et sa présence de ces derniers jours.

— Que veux-tu dire?

Tsunade, plus ridée que jamais il ne l'avait vue, l'avait invité à continuer. Et tous attendirent calement que Sasuke se lève pour faire son discours.

— Je suis un Uchiha, j'en connais bien plus que vous sur les enfers et l'univers d'Hades. Et je sais aussi comment m'y rendre, je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous rendions là bas. Nous avançons dans le noir, sans en connaître plus sur ses intentions et ce qu'il possède depuis des mois et des mois. Il a Sakura, effectivement, mais que possède t-il d'autre d'assez puissant pour tous nous anéantir du jour au lendemain et qui fait qu'il agissent ainsi et se montre temps au cours de cette dernière année. On doit vite découvrir ce qui fait de lui l'homme le plus redoutable de ce monde actuellement, mis à part le fait que ce soit un Dieu? Il pourrait chambouler le cycle de la vie dès ce soir que nous ne serions comment lutter contre. Madara s'infiltre partout autours de nous, à nous d'en faire de même. Mon oncle n'est pas de ce style, il ne sort de sa tanière qu'à de rares occasions, son comportement dernièrement et bien trop louche, il faut agir avant de se faire ensevelir par le pouvoir d'Hades, car lui ne nous attendra pas et une fois qu'il aura fini de savourer sa supériorité, il mettra un terme à tous cela sans un regard de plus.

Et ce fut d'un commun accord silencieux que tous acquiescèrent les dires du jeune homme.

— Tu te surpasses en paroles ces derniers temps Sasuke, je suis fière de toi.

L'humour était tout ce qu'il restait à Naruto. Mais personne ne se braqua face à cela. Car il s'agissait en même temps de la dernière preuve qu'il restait encore un étincelle en lui. Sasuke mima un sourire assez discret alors qu'il planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, pour y retrouver surement la même étincelle que celle qui brillait dans ses yeux: l'espoir.


	17. Saison 2 - Chapitre 1 : Infiltration

Quatre mois avaient passé depuis le dernier incident et bien que pour le moment, Hades ne soit plus là pour jouer avec qui bon lui semblait, Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas chômé, accompagnés bien-sûre, de leur équipe d'élite, ainsi que de Tsunade et Jiraya, qui restaient toujours à distance, mais contrôlaient à leur tous la situation.

Il avait fallut autant de temps aux deux jeunes hommes pour finaliser la formation de leur équipe mais aussi pour trouver lames meilleurs. Ils avaient gardé quelques une des membres de leur ancienne escouade mais avaient aussi dû aller à la pêche aux gros poissons. L'expédition avait donc été finalement lancé il y a deux semaines de cela et ils touchaient enfin au but.

En rentrant silencieusement dans la grande demeure de son oncle, le coeur de Sasuke se compressa. Il le sentait, Sakura n'était pas loin, il était comme incomplet depuis son départ et à chaque fois qu'il la retrouvait, c'était pour éprouver cet étrange sensation qui faisait de lui quelqu'un à de complet.

Il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que cette femme était définitivement celle faite pour lui et celle qu'il lui fallait pour continuer ses jours. Il ne pouvait donc pas se résigner à la laisser entre les mains vicieuses de son oncle. Il s'en doutait, le Dieu devait profiter à 100% de la jeune femme et avait donc sûrement, à de nombreuses reprises déjà, profité également du corps de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Et bien que la jeune femme ne soit pas maitre de ses actions, il se devait de la récupérer le plus rapiement possible mais aussi de laver son corps de tous cela.

Sakura était sienne. Et chez les Uchiha, en plus de tous les attraits typiques qui leur étaient accordé à la naissance, il y avait aussi une grande part de possessivité. Madara le savait, Itachi le savait et Obito aussi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de poser leurs mains sur la rose et pourtant... pourtant... ils s'étaient agréableùent bien amusés à lui montrer, lors de leur dernière rencontre, qu'ils avaient avec la jeune femme une relation assez ambiguë.

L'Uchiha avait cru devenir fou par la suite et sa rage avait faillit le consumé s'il n'avait pas eut ce nouveau but, mais également Naruto à ses côtés.

Son frère de coeur ne le lachait pas, ils étaient tous deux dans la même situation et brûlaient par le même désire de récupérer celle qui était leur, celle qui refermait le cercle de trois : Sakura Haruno.

La jeune femme était bien le centre de beaucoup d'attention ces derniers ils entrèrent dans le vaste domaine d'Hades, un léger frisson trversa le corps du brun. Oui, il la sentait, elle n'était pas loin de lui et il ne voulait qu'une chose, partir à se rescousse, la kidnpper pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que faisait actuellement son oncle ? N'était-ce pas justement tomber dans tous ce qu'il détestait chez sa famille et justement la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'en éloigner?

S'accaparer des vies; des sentiments et des êtres sans réellement avoir leur de son pouvoir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quand il le désirait et de la façon qu'il souhaitait.

Sasuke ne pouvait se laisser dominer par ses pulsions ou il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu' reprit son sérieux et calma ses ardeurs, alors que son équipe écoutait attentivement les consignes de Naruto, juste à côté de lui.

\- Très bien, comme prévu, on se sépare en trois groupes. La demeure est effectivement bien trop vaste pour qu'on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit en si peu de temps. Dans une heure, à la seconde près, on se retrouve ici. Si l'un d'entre vous découvre la moindre chose qui pourrait nous aide, qu'il le communique. Comme l'a dit Sasuke, Hades ne devrait pas trainer dans les parages cette semaine, mais vous risquez de croiser des gens tous de même, divinité ou simple être humain, la règle est toujours la même, vous évitez au maximum le combat solo et vous rester en infiltration. Maintenant go !

Les trois groupes déjà sélectionné à l'avance, ils se séparèrent et Naruto et Sasuke ne manquèrent pas de se jeter un dernier regard avant de se perdre de deux garçons restaient fier et imperturbable devant leur escouade, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins totalement perturbés. Ils ne savait pas du tous ce qu'il cherchaient, ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui les attendaient, mais isl seraient prêt. Prêt à tous pour la rose.

Son front se plissait. Était-il normal qu'il fasse aussi chaud ici? En y réfléchissant de plus prêt, Shikamaru haussa brièvement les sourcils. Ils étaient dans l'un des domaine du Dieu des enfers, les enfers rimaient avec feu et mort, alors forcément, cela devait être une fournaise brun avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que les montres, les Dieux et les divinités excitent réellement, pour lui et son esprit intellectuel surdéveloppé, il était compliqué de pouvoir accepter une telle chose.

Mais quand Sasuke et Naruto étaient venus le chercher, il y a de cela 3 mois, pour son talent et surtout son esprit, il avait été forcé de revoir à la base beaucoup de choses.

Tsunade et Jiraya avaient été là pour lui montrer toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient à ce sujet et bien qu'eux aussi soient encore dans le flou quant à toute la réalité de ce monde, ils tentaient d'avancer ensemble et de eux aussi, s'y faire leur place.

Le brun avait vite été fasciné mais il avait aussi vite déchanté en comprenant que les livres ne disaient pas toute la vérité et qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Énormément de textes avaient été modifié, embelli ou abusé pour d'autres et il adorait discuter avec Naruto et Sasuke de tous cela.

Shikamaru n'était pas un homme d'action, hackeur de base, il vivait jusqu'à présent du fruit de ces méfaits qu'il était plus obligé de mettre en place pour vivre et il se foutait du reste. Au court des trois derniers mois, il avait apprit quelques bases de défenses et surtout à se servir d'une arme. Mais si les deux jeunes hommes avaient fait appel à lui, il le savait, ce n'était pour nul autre raison que son incroyable intelligence.

Alors aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se retrouvait devant cette énorme ordinateur haut de facilement 4 mètres et large de 5, ils remerciait le ciel de lui avoir offert un tel défi.

\- Cette machine doit couter dans les ... J'aurais même pas de prix ! Elle doit contenir une telle dose d'informations qu'il serait impossible pour un simple être humain comme moi et surtout pour une seule vie à décoder tous son système. Je n'imagine même pas tous ce qu'elle peut faire !

Oui, le brun était véritablement en train de péter un cable face à une telle machine. Il avait faillit tomber à genoux devant celle-ci temps, il était abasourdie.

Naruto derrière lui s'avanca vers les multiples écrans, sûrement de surveillance du domaine et calma son ami, tout en fixant les divers écrans, à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Calmes toi et essai de récupérer pour le moment tous ce que tu pourra trouver à propos de Sakura.

Shikamaru se reprit rapidement et se mit à l'action d'un coup. Ils ne leurs restaient qu'une demi-heure devant eux et il avait énormément de travail devant lui.

S'enfermant dans sa bulle, il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Le blond à côté de lui lâcha un cri qui fit sursauter tous le monde, mais pasShikamarui, lui était déjà ailleurs.

\- Sasuke, ne bouges pas , je te rejoins !

Le brun de l'autre côté de l'oreillette haussa un sourcil.

\- Je crois que je sais où est Sakura.

Alors, le brun arrêta tous mouvement et stoppa ainsi toute son équipe.

\- Dépêche toi !

Sasuke s'impatientait et il le comprenait.

Le mot de l'auteure :Hey mes petites grenouilles ! Me revoici, me revoilà ?On peut dire qu'on entame une nouvelle saison de l'histoire et j'ai hâte à nouveau de vous la faire découvrir et surtout d'avoir vos chapitre un peu introductif et le début de cette nouvelle partie qui j'espère, vous entrainera autant que la première.J'en profite, une nouvelle fois, pour vous parler de mon autre fiction : Prise d'otage qui sera publié en fin d'année. Si vous n'avez pas encore eut l'occasion de la lire, forcement, je vous invite à aller faire un petit tour ?Le dernier chapitre en ligne relie directement à mon blog auteure donc si vous êtes intéressé...Merci encore pour votre lecture et on se retrouve très vite pour la le moment, je n'ai pas encore mis en place un calendrier des parutions, mais il arrivera sous peu pour ne pas vous faire trop .


	18. Saison 2 - Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Naruto accéléra sa course à travers les longs couloirs du domaine pour rejoindre son ami ainsi que l'équipe qui l'accompagnait. Il avait bien pris le temps de noter la position de Sakura avant de quitter la salle de surveillance où il avait laissé Shikamaru en compagnie des deux autres membres de son escouade. Il avait peut-être pris un risque en partant seul, mais Naruto n'avait pas pris le temps de plus réfléchir.

En quelques minutes à peine, il eut le temps de rejoindre le brun ainsi que son équipe qui attendaient au coin d'un couloir et les invita à presser le pas à leur tour pour le suivre.

Vingt minutes, ils ne leurs restait que vingt minutes avant de quitter les lieux.

Naruto espérait sérieusement que cela ne soit pas un piège, qu'ils ne se soient pas complètement fait embobiner par le Dieu des Enfers, mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir.

Arrivé devant une large porte, ils se stoppèrent. Naruto regarda brièvement Sasuke avant de tourner la poignet. Fermée.

Putain ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait tellement été pris par le besoin de retrouver Sakura, de s'assurer déjà, qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de foncer dans le tas.

Et voilà ce qui le séparait de la belle. Une vulgaire porte en bois.

Une vulgaire porte en bois qui s'ouvrit brutalement alors que Sasuke venait de taper du pied dans celle-ci sans plus de réflexion.

Le regard du blond et du brun se croisèrent et l'Uchiha haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Pas le temps pour des broutilles pareil, ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

Ce fut donc Sasuke qui entra le premier dans la pièce bientôt suivi par toute la troupe.

Et Naruto avait effectivement vu juste. Sakura était bien là.

Ce fut sa chevelure rose qui les alerta. Etendue autours d'elle, elle lui donnait un air paisible et angélique. Son corps, tous comme ses cheveux, flottait en plein milieu une source d'eau, à quelques mètres à peine d'eux. Posée la, tranquillement, les yeux toujours fermés, elle semblait ne pas encore avoir senti leur présence. L'indiscrétion de Sasuke n'avait pas joué en leur défaveur, ce fut une chance, mais la question de sa présence et l'inquiétude que cela devait leur apporter planait bien dans l'aire.

Sasuke fit signe à Naruto et Kiba de le suivre pour descendre les quelques marches qui les séparait de l'eau alors que le reste de l'équipe restait en retrait pour garder l'entrer mais aussi guetter le moindre danger.

Quelque chose clochait, le brun le savait bien, rien n'arrivait jamais par erreur dans le domaine de Madara, mais hélas, il était bien trop obnubilé par ces retrouvailles pour s'en préoccuper plus que de nécessaire ou bien même en faire part à ses collègues. Non, Sasuke n'avait qu'un chose en tête, Sakura.

La silhouette de la jeune femme, à a peine quelques mètre de lui, venait de lui faire perdre toute raison. Flottante dans cette eau inconnu, pale et calme, il ne parvenait pas encore à croire que c'était bien elle. Elle semblait paisible, elle était endormie et surtout elle dégageait tellement de choses.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le sous terrain mis à part celui des pieds des trois garçons qui écrasaient la roche sous leurs pieds. Le silence semblait imperturbable.

Ce fut Kiba derrière eux qui osa l'interrompre, sentant que l'ambiance devenait pesante. Pris pour autant, lui aussi dans la contemplation presque idyllique de la jeune femme. Se demandant si celle-ci était toujours vivante ou non.

\- Elle est...

Il n'osait finir sa phrase. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Sasuke le fit à sa place.

\- Magnifique.

Kiba et Naruto se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers lui. Ce n'était pas forcément les mots adéquates à la situation et non plus ceux qui étaient prévus. Mais en tombant sur les prunelles admiratives et comme hypnotisées du brun, fixant sa belle avec émerveillement et envie, Kiba se rendit compte, qu'il avait bien perdu toutes ses chances, face à un tel homme mais aussi un tel amour, d'un jour espérer reconquérir le cœur de la jeune femme.

Car ils étaient liés et leur amour était bien plus puissant que tous ce qu'il ait pu voir ou entendre.

\- Réveils-toi cinq minutes de ta trance Roméo, c'est pas le moment pour ce genre de chose.

Dans l'oreillette, la voix de Shikamaru vint interrompre Sasuke et celui-ci fini par secouer la tête comme pour revenir à lui-même. Il se força à lâcher la jeune femme des yeux pour quelques secondes afin de se tourner vers Naruto.

\- On fait quoi ?

Ni le brun, ni le blond n'avaient une réponse correcte à donner à cette question. Tous simplement car aucun des deux n'avaient même pensés à la possibilité que Sakura soit là, seule et à leu merci.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à y réfléchir bien longtemps.

Faisant tressauter légèrement l'eau autour d'elle et réveillant une certaine inquiétude en tous ceux présent dans la salle, les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrir brutalement.

L'aura maléfique qu'elle dégagea en cet instant, n'empêcha hélas en rien Sasuke de plus se méfier d'elle.

Le corps de la jeune femme se releva lentement mais sans aucun tremblement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne debout sur l'eau, droite et fière. Ses yeux en amande, à la fois séducteurs et neutres se posèrent sur son brun, les sourcils légèrement relevés lui donnait un air bien supérieur mais aussi presque surpris.

Sasuke eut tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses pupilles aussi rapidement qu'elle les avaient découverte comme pris dans un charme dans lequel il n'avait aucun envi de s'extirper. Elle avança une jambe puis un autre en leur direction, ou plutôt en sa direction et Sasuke avança à son tour un pied sur l'eau, sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Le corps de Sakura s'avançait dans une démarche féline et souple qui hypnotisa tout le monde par sa grâce et sa beauté alors que son corps se dévoilait un peu plus. Sa longue robe noire laissait clairement voir l'intégralité de ses jambes fines à travers de longues ouvertures mais aussi ses épaules ainsi que la naissance de sa poitrine.

Si Sasuke avait pu parler et surtout voir le regard de chacun, hypnotisés par sa belle, il aurait déclaré sur un ton ironique et sardonique « Bienvenu en Enfer ». Le royaume de la mort, des ténèbres, mais aussi du vice et du sexe. Sakura en était la preuve même.

Mais le brun n'en aurait pas l'occasion, il était lui aussi, bien trop hypnotisé par la jeune femme pour s'en détourner ou même s'occuper du fait qu'il puisse, tous comme elle, marcher sur l'eau pour la rejoindre sans tomber dedans. L'eau était effectivement de plus en plus profonde et ce fut justement cela qui réveilla Naruto alors qu'il avait lui aussi entamer sa marcher vers la jeune femme. Ses jambes à moitié enfoncées dans cette eau froide et qui ne lui apportait aucune confiance le fit réagir. Il recula pour s'en sortir alors qu'il tentait d'appeler le brun afin de le réveiller à son tour.

Il fut rapidement pris par une autre tâche, celle d'empêcher quiquonce s'avancer un peu plus. Tous avaient été pris par le même sortilège et avaient voulu s'avancer eux aussi vers Sakura. Heureusement, Naruto fut là pour s'occuper d'eux.

Tous cela ne sentait pas bon, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup tête la première et ça n'allait pas pour le rassurer.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas. Son regard s'était déjà perdu dans celui de Sakura pour ne plus le lâcher, alors qu'elle effaçait rapidement la distance qui les séparaient. Droite et sans aucune réelle expression sur son magnifique visage, ses cheveux ainsi que sa robe semblaient voler derrière elle et lui donnait un air plus majestueux mais surtout divin qu'il ne le pensait possible. Sasuke n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas alors que la jeune femme arrivait à son niveau.

Derrière lui, son équipe, ainsi que Naruto, restaient mués dans un silence pesant, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Mais surtout hypnotisé par une telle scène.

Maintenant que les deux étaient réunis, la scène semblait encore bien plus improbable et prenante. La beauté des deux ainsi que la scène étaient hypnotisant, mais surtout l'amour que Sasuke dégageait était presque étouffant. Il n'en était rien de celui de Sakura, mais sa puissance, si près de celle de Sasuke, donna même des frissons à certains.

La rose avança sa main vers l'Uchiha et il se laissa tirer vers celle-ci pour être plus proche.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Le murmure de Sakura était à peine audible et pourtant, Sasuke en savoura tous les sons. En l'analysant de plus près, il crut y desceller une légère pointe de panique. Brutalement, le brun se rendit compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la rose semblait être plus humaine, plus elle.

Son visage, plus proche, il pouvait se concentrer sur les traits de son visage, qu'il trouva tiré mais aussi plus émotif. Il fallait y regarder de très près, c'est vrai, mais Sasuke avait toujours été dans l'analyse et avec Sakura, il en avait toujours fallut.

\- Sasuke, il faut que tu partes, il faut que tu fuies.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux ainsi que tous derrière lui. C'était Sakura, c'était sa Sakura, il le savait, il en était sûr. Et la plainte torturée qu'elle venait de lui sortir fit encore plus battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais surtout, de quoi avait-elle peur pour se mettre dans un tel état ?

Le brun posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme comme pour l'attraper et l'emmener avec lui. La protéger avait toujours été sa priorité, il voulait l'emmener avec lui, la couver, et ne rien laisser abimer cette femme qu'il avait juré d'aimer. Mais celle-ci eut un geste qui le perturba d'autant plus. Elle releva à son tours les mains pour caresser les bras du jeune homme.

En la regardant de nouveau, il crut desceller une certaine tristesse dans les traits de la jeune femme. Elle caressait sa peau, comme pour encrer ses traits dans sa mémoire, la douceur de peau dans ses doigts et elle monta doucement ceux-ci vers son visage. Elle en profita de nouveau pour caresser chaque trait et chaque contour, fixant du regard ses doigts, comme si elle les enviaient de pouvoir approcher de si près le jeune homme.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Les paroles du brun étaient sorties toute seule, mais la rose ne lui répondit rien. A la place, elle le regarda dans les yeux en penchant la tête, comme si elle était surprise par ses paroles, ne les comprenant pas et stoppa ses caresses, n'enlevant pas pour autant ses mains de ses joues.

\- Il faut que vous partiez ! Maintenant !

Ses paroles semblaient sincères et pourtant les mains de la jeune femme étaient descendues brutalement pour s'accrocher aux épaules du jeune homme, comme pour le retenir et le garder à ses côtés. Elle semblait en total confrontation avec elle-même, comme si deux personnes vivaient en elle, ou comme si elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à penser. Peu importe, le danger était bien là.

L'eau autours d'eux commença à bouger doucement, formant un fin filet qui se mettait à tourner autour des deux amants. Un spectacle merveilleux aux premiers abords, mais qui commença à inquiéter Naruto.

\- Sasuke...

Cela faisait deux fois que le blond tentait d'appeler Sasuke à se réveiller. Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

Les yeux encrés dans le vert de ceux de Sakura, il ne parvenait plus à quitter ses magnifiques prunelles. Ses mains caressaient la peau fraîche et étonnement secs de ses épaules dénudées. Il était complètement perdu. Il était bien trop épris pour se défaire du maléfice qu'elle lui jetait rien que par sa présence, après tous ce temps sans pouvoir la « retrouver ».

\- Sasuke, je t'en prie, fait attention.

\- Attention ? Attention à quoi ?

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se serrèrent en un fin trait et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'elle luttait contre elle-même.

\- Je ne peux pas...

La tête de la jeune eut un spasme assez brutal vers la gauche avant de se remettre droite à peine une seconde après. Cette image glaça le sang de Naruto un peu plus loin derrière, lui rappelant certains films d'horreur qu'il avait pu regarder par le passé. L'eau autours d'eux se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement, formant des fontaines de toute part et encerclant Sakura et Sasuke.

Les choses partaient en vrille, maintenant il n'y avait plus de doute, et le bruit de l'eau commençait à se faire bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse suivre la discussion de ses deux amis. Le cri de Naruto se perdit quand Sakura posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Celui-ci perdit de nouveau toute contenance, mais aussi tout le reste, comme s'il quittait la terre, entrapercevant à travers ses paupières closes, des images qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter clairement.

Il accompagna le baiser à son tour, attrapant la jeune femme par la taille, accompagnant ses gestes. Celui-ci se fit sauvage, presque brutale, alors que Sakura tirait avec force sur les cheveux du brun pour le coller à elle. La puissance des sentiments de Sasuke lui fit perdre la tête alors qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme un baiser des plus passionnées.

Il en oubliait la présence de Naruto derrière, de toute son équipe. Le lieu ou ils étaient et même tous ses derniers mois passés sans elle, dans la peur et la tristesse. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, seuls, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, se caressant, s'échauffant.

La voix de Shikamaru, hurlant à travers leurs oreillettes, firent paniquer tout le groupe.

\- Sortez le tout de suite de la, ce crétin est en train de marcher sur le Styx et Sakura en est la véritable sirène de la mort !

A cet instant, Naruto comme Kiba ne perdirent pas une seule seconde pour s'avancer à grand pas dans l'eau. Ils attrapèrent les épaules de Sasuke et tirèrent violement pour le dégager le plus rapidement de l'emprise de la jeune femme, mais aussi d'une mort certaine. Les ruisseaux d'eau qui coulaient atours d'eux commençaient à partir dans tous les sens, les chassant violement. Ils étaient trempés.

Le cri de Sakura alors qu'elle perdait son emprise sur le jeune homme se répercuta dans toute la grotte, cognant contre les murs, resonnant au loin et elle gagna en hauteur, les mains tendues vers lui alors que l'eau la suivait, semblant lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil.

\- Partez !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'eau était déjà en train de former une bulle compacte autour d'elle et elle disparût brutalement dans le fond de l'eau dans un bruit sec.

Sasuke voulu faire demi-tour, sauver la jeune femme, car il le savait, elle était en train de se débattre et non de dominer le courant. Mais Naruto le tira violement vers l'extérieur de la salle et une fois la porte fermée, le força à avancer vers la sortie.

Naruto avait confiance en Sakura, elle saurait gérer la situation. Mais surtout, cet avertissement n'était pas à prendre à la légère, ils devaient quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible avant que tous ne soient vraiment pris au piège.

Il pouvait déjà remercier le seigneur d'être avec eux, ils étaient peut-être des immortels, des demi-dieu, mais personne n'était assez idiot pour affronter le Styx directement. Sasuke y avait déjà passé assez de temps et personne ne saurait comment il aurait fini s'il s'était fait happer par celui-ci.

\- Tous le monde se repli. Shikamaru, sauvegarde tous ce que tu as pu avoir, on se casse avant que tous ne dérappe.

Il parlait tous en regardant la coulée d'eau qui commençait doucement à passer sous la porte.

Le temps imparti était écoulé, la mission était terminée.

Le Styx est l'un des nombreux fleuves infernaux que contient les Enfer. Il faut le traverser à bord d'une barque dirigée par le Dieu Charon après avoir payé celui-ci pour pouvoir accéder aux enfers.


	19. Saison 2 - Chapitre 3

Elle avait été là, juste devant lui. Il l'avait touché, embrassé, caressé. Il avait retrouvé Sakura, sa Sakura. Elle était belle, plus belle que jamais et il avait succombé face à son charme sans faille.

Mais on l'en avait séparé. Et à présent, il n'était près d'elle. Il l'avait laissé là-bas ou plutôt on l'avait obligé à la laisser là-bas. Sakura n'était plus avec lui alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé t ça le rendait fou.

Faisant de nouveau vriller une chaise contre un mur, il ruminait inlassablement ses paroles dans sa tête sans plus se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il était en rage.

Les autres en l'occurrence, se trouvaient dans une pièce voisine à la sienne et ne manquaient pas d'entendre le raffut qu'il était en train de faire. Naruto secoua la tête quand Kiba tenta de s'approcher de la porte pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien et celui-ci s'était stoppé. Le blond était son meilleur ami, il connaissait l'Uchiha mieux que personne. Ou en tous cas personne présente ici, car bien évidement, dans ce genre de situation, Sakura, elle, saurait quoi faire. Lui, il ne pouvait que le laisser à sa folie, l'éloigner juste des gens qui voudraient interférer avec ses sombres pensés, le temps de se remettre.

Il se décolla du mur pour aller retrouver Shikamaru qui pianotait sur son ordinateur, un air sérieux sur le visage, sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait à côté. Il était concentré et avait du boulot en vue après ce qu'il avait pu soutirer à l'ordinateur principale de la demeure de Madara.

Un regard lui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas lieu de le déranger et Naruto se rabattit sur la chose pour s'asseoir.

Ils étaient perdus. Sakura n'avait rien à faire là, elle n'était pas dans leurs plans et surtout ils étaient encore interloqué de cette rencontre fugace avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait différente de lors de ces dernières apparitions et Naruto en venait à se demander si, comme le disait Sasuke, ils n'auraient pas dû tenter de la ramener avec eux.

Non, ça aurait été idiot, une bêtise s d'enfants idiots qui pensent que tous est facile. Une fois la jeune femme emmenée ici, ça aurait été comme faire rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Elle aurait eu accès de plus à toutes leurs données et saurait aussi où ils se cachaient.

Le blond fini par soupirer, perdue dans toute cette histoire. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'intention de Kabuto, l'un de ses soldats.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe chef ?

Naruto se sentait toujours bizarre quand on l'appelait ainsi, il ne s'était pas habitué à ce titre et à ce qu'on puisse le respecter autant. Fut un temps où c'était tous l'inverse.

_ Toute cette histoire me perturbe. Sakura n'est en même temps plus du tous la même et semblable à ce qu'elle était avant. Je me demande si nous n'aurions pas mieux fait de suivre Sasuke et de la sauver.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle a quand même tenté de nous protéger en nous disant de partir. Ca avait pas l'aire d'être une partie de plaisir la dedans à notre départ.

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Naruto à ce souvenir que venait de lui rappeler Shino.

_ C'est ca...

Shikamaru leva les yeux de son écran pour la première fois pour fixer Naruto de ses yeux scruteurs. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, avant que Naruto ne finisse par froncer les sourcils.

_ Dis moi tous Shikamaru.

_ Ca aurait été une connerie. Clairement, la malédiction de Sakura doit durer cent. Je ne vois pas en quoi l'enlever suffirait à raccourcir ce temps de plus de 90% aux yeux de Madara. Alors à part repousser un peu plus son fardeau et nous attirer les foudres de celui-ci inutilement, rien n'aurait changé. Sakura est 'possédé' et elle le restera jusqu'à la fin de tous cela... Si ce n'est pas plus.

Il souffla cette dernière phrase tous bas, pourtant quand la porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit dans un violent coup, il ne put que penser que le brun l'avait entendu et qu'il allait s'énerver de le voir traiter la rose de trop faible pour tenir le choc seulement 100 ans.

_ C'est faux, elle n'était pas la même.

Shikamaru n'en montra rien, restant toujours calme et le regardant paisiblement. Mais au fond, il était heureux que l'Uchiha, n'ai pas entendue sa phrase, cela n'aurait fait que déraper le brun inutilement.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sasuke ?

Le blond le regardait, d'un coup intéressé par ses propos. Son camarade s'était calmé, il le voyait bien. Il était à présent redevenu calme et solide et il était content de voir que sa 'crise' était terminée.

_ Elle a voulu me faire passer un message, sinon jamais elle ne m'aurait laisser mettre les pieds dans le Styx.

Certains de ses soldats se retinrent de faire le moindre commentaire, bien trop intimidé par Sasuke qui était un chef encourageant, mais qui savait se montrer féroce quand il sortait les griffes et son charisme faisait de lui toujours bien trop supérieur pour qu'ils se permettent d'aller à l'encontre de ses paroles, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins.

_ Et c'est pour cette raison aussi que j'y suis allée. C'était elle Naruto, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti aussi. Enfin ce n'était pas complètement elle, mais elle était là aussi. Elle se battait pour garder le contrôle, mais ca la fait beaucoup trop souffrir et elle a du travailler longtemps la dessus, je le sais. Je l'ai vu.

Naruto paniqua quelques instants de voir son ami de nouveau péter un plomb. Le calme avant la tempête. Mais il s'arrêta sur ses derniers mots.

_ Comment ça tu l'as vu ?

_ Oui, je l'ai vu. Lors de notre baiser, je n'étais plus avec vous, elle m'a transmis des images, des bouts de discussions ou je ne sais quoi, elle voulait me faire passer un message, quelque chose d'important. Mais je n'arrive pas à le décrire. Elle avait beaucoup trop peu de force pour me le dire clairement.

_ Comment ça un message ? Si tu veux nous parler du fait qu'elle t'a dis de fuir, ça on l'a tous vu Sasuke.

_ Non pas ça ! Putain Naruto.

Sasuke repartait en vrille. Il savait quelque chose enfin plutôt il savait qu'il savait quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à en avoir la preuve et le déchiffrer. Mais il était le seul et il était seul dans cette tâche.

Il voyait bien le regard sceptique de tous sur lui et même s'il n'avait rien à faire du regard des gens, il ne pouvait qu'être énervé et frustré.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment on ne peut que laisser Shikamaru fouiller ce qu'il a pu récupérer...

_ Ou plutôt décrypter. Le coupa le dis Shikamaru.

_ Ou plutôt décrypter. Se corrigea Naruto. Et nous préparer pour la protection de Danzo samedi soir. Ce gala de fin d'année chez le ministre est assez important et avec toutes ces grosses têtes on va avoir pas mal de boulot. Sai, je veux que tu appelles les gardes du corps du Ministre pour voir avec eux comment il s'organise et ...

_ Le ministre. Hurla Sasuke.

Naruto tourna le visage vers le brun, non pas mécontent d'être de nouveau coupé et attendit que celui se décide à s'expliquer pour en finir.

_ Sakura a essayé de me prévenir, ce gala, le ministre ! C'est le ministre qui est visé. Madara et elles vont s'y rendre et le ministre sera la principale cible. Ils vont le tuer.


	20. Saison 2 - Chapitre 4

Le regard perdu dans le vide de la grande salle, il veillait tranquillement et avec discrétion à ce que tous le monde soit bien à sa place. Le gala de ce soir était en l'honneur de Danzo, pour ne pas changer. Dernièrement, avec ses fiançailles et sa montée dans le monde de la politique, Danzo était apparemment devenu l'homme de l'année. Sa future épouse en revanche ne participait pas à la soirée, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais cela valait mieux. Naruto ne s'était pas encore remis de cette annonce et bien qu'il garde son professionnel face à Danzo, il avait du mal à devoir regarder la jeune femme participer à tous ses évènements et devoir la laisser partir sans rien dire.

La vie et la situation n'était pas simple pour tout le monde en ce moment, autant ne pas envenimer les choses gratuitement. Le brun accepta bien gentiment une coupe de champagne qu'une serveuse obstinée venait encore à lui tendre, puis la contourna sans un regard de plus. L'ennemi connaissait son visage, inutile de se faire passer pour un simple invité ici, mais la discrétion restait tous de même de mise, alors rester calmement à sa place sans rien dire et en sondant la pièce de toute part n'était pas la meilleure option.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et il avait vite remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul. Cette simple protection se transformait en réalité en une vraie mission et la personne à protéger n'était plus Danzo ici. Le premier ministre en personne ainsi que beaucoup d'autres grosses têtes de la politique étaient présents sur les lieux. Dieu seul savait – et qu'il était hilarant de dire ça – qu'elles étaient les réelles intentions d'Hades pour cette soirée et surtout de quelle manière il allait opérer. Mais Sasuke en était sûre et certain, Sakura avait tenté de le prévenir, il comptait bien agir ce soir.

Alors il ne savait pas encore par quel stratagème, ni quelle force, la rose était parvenue à se libérer de la puissance de l'envoutement de son oncle, mais le brun ne pouvait que faire confiance en la jeune femme. Et si elle en était arrivée là, il se doutait que si elle avait voulu les avertir, il fallait empêcher Madara à tous prix de parvenir à ses fins, ou ce qu'il prévoyait pour la suite serait sans appel.

Le regard du brun croisa le bleu impeccable de Naruto, scruteur et attentif. Le blond trépignait d'impatience, il ne tenait plus en place. La patience n'avait jamais été le truc de Naruto et malgré les années, il n'était pas parvenu à se contenir sur ce point. Mais que le temps était long quand on attendait une seule chose, une chose à laquelle pourtant, on préférait ne pas avoir affaire.

Naruto le voyait bien, son ami n'en menait pas large. Il avait peur de comment pouvait se passer la suite des évènements et surtout de perdre de nouveau toute contenance face à la possible apparition de Sakura. Il ne pourrait rien lui faire, c'était un fait, et Naruto en était à égalité. Mais il savait qu'en cas d'attaque, il allait devoir se défendre, pour sa vie, comme pour celle d'autrui. Sakura était forte, très forte, elle avait d'ailleurs toujours eu ce petit truc en plus qui lui donnait le pouvoir contre lui et Sasuke. Jamais ils n'étaient parvenus à la battre, l'un comme l'autre. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait comme la fierté de l'Uchiha en avait été frappé et comme il avait remué ciel et terre pour parvenir à battre celle qui faisait pourtant chavirer son cœur, juste pour prouver qu'il était le numéro un. Mais Sakura avait toujours eu cette force, ce pouvoir, cette rapidité et agilité, qui faisait d'elle la gagnante de tous leurs combats.

Alors l'affronter ne leur faisait pas peur en soit, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours parvenir à la maitriser en cas de besoin ou d'extrême nécessité. Et ils n'étaient pas seul. Mais Naruto avait de grands doutes quant à la motivation et la force d'esprit de Sasuke, d'être capable de blesser la rose s'il le fallait pour la stopper. Il se battrait, pour sûre, mais jusqu'où irait-il et quelle était la limite qu'il ne pourrait dépasser.

Et puis soudainement, ce fut l'explosion. Une fumée opaque et lourde se mit à enfumer toute la pièce alors que les quelques invités présents commençaient à paniquer. Dans un tel chaos, il était impossible de pouvoir repérer qui que ce soit à plus d'un mètre. Certains invités parvinrent à rejoindre les portes d'entrée de la salle, mais elles étaient toutes fermées. Sous la panique, certains tentèrent de casser les fenêtres pour s'échapper, c'était en oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient au dernier étage d'un building de plus de vingt étages avec vue panoramique sur toute la belle ville de Paris.

Alors cela ne permis à personne de s'échapper, mais l'aire s'engouffra assez rapidement dans la grande pièce et permis de dissiper la fumer aveuglante. Tous se calmèrent alors que le constat était fait que cette fumée n'avait rendu personne malade et n'était en rien dangereuse. Mais le cri d'une femme glaça soudainement le sang de tous et le silence s'installa dans la pièce à mesure que tous découvraient la scène à laquelle ils pouvaient avoir affaire.

Debout, droite et fière, Sakura retenait avec élégance de sa longue jambe droite fine et découverte, le premier ministre en personne sous son talon aiguille, pile à la hauteur de son cou, tout contre le mur. De sa main droite, elle tenait en joue le garde du corps de celui-ci, le canon de son arme posé tous contre sa gorge. Celui-ci, tous comme le premier ministre, ne bougeait pas d'un poil, et d'ailleurs, le dernier semblait totalement tétanisé et paniqué face à ce qu'il vivait. Naruto priait pour qu'il ne se mette pas à paniquer ne fasse rien d'idiot qui pourrait actionner la machine de guerre qu'était Sakura Haruno.

_ Sakura...

Naruto l'avait appelé doucement, pour attirer son attention sans la brusquer, ni la faire paniquer. La rose tourna son visage fin et délicat vers lui d'un mouvement rapide et presque trop violent. Cela ne manqua pas d'effrayer certains civils qui ne s'y attendirent pas. La jeune femme semblait irréelle et faire partie d'un autre monde. Elle imposait le respect mais tétanisait aussi n'importe qui rien que par sa présence. C'était effrayant à voir mais en même temps fascinant. Une véritable bête du Diable en personne.

Personne ne bougea pour autant. Sasuke, Naruto et ses hommes par simple prudence, tous les autres, car ils en étaient tous simplement incapable.

Le regard du blond se fit plus doux, et il adopta une posture plus décontracte, comme pour apaiser une bête sauvage qu'il voulait attraper. Elle était aussi vive et imprévisible qu'une bête sauvage, c'était bien le cas.

Le regard de la rose se posa dans celui du blond. Mais en rien, Naruto ne crut y desceller le souvenir de sa Sakura. Cela le fit presque douter de ce que Sasuke avait voulu lui compter quelques jours plus tôt et ses certitudes quant au fait qu'il ait eu affaire à la vraie Sakura. Il préféra ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, mais la Sakura qu'il avait en face de lui, ne lui rappelait en rien celle du passé et cela le troublait.

Il tenta un premier pas en avant, silencieux et lent. Sakura sorti alors une autre arme de son bras gauche et la pointa directement sur lui. Il se stoppa net mais derrière lui, l'empressement affolée de la foule voulant fuir le fit stresser. Il préféra la sortir de sa tête le temps de quelques instants, pour ne fixer que la rose. Cela fonctionna et il eut l'impression de n'être plus que lui et elle pendant quelques instants. Son regard se plongea plus profondément en elle et il fut troublé par le violent reflet du passé auquel il avait à faire. C'était imperceptible, personne ne l'aurait vu mais lui, l'avait intercepté au bon moment, elle était là, devant lui, dans ce corps, se battant avec acharnement contre ce qu'elle était devenue.

Naruto aurait voulu tous lâcher, courir vers elle à grands pas pour la prendre dans ses bras. L'aider, la soutenir, la rassurer. Lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Que s'il pouvait prendre sa douleur, il la prendrait tout entière juste pour la voir de nouveau libre. Il frissonna, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Car il le savait, à la moindre bêtise de sa part, au moindre geste trop osé, elle disparaitrait dans la seconde pour laisser le totale contrôle à cette chose qui la dominait.

Le temps fut comme stoppé, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas la rose d'une seconde, ne clignant même pas les yeux, ne voulant rompre ce lien pour rien au monde. Puis il se tétanisa. Il l'avait vu, ce mouvement fantomatique de sa tête vers la droite. Dans un soubresaut bien trop rapide pour qu'il soit humain. Le visage de la rose se déformait à mesure qu'elle recommençait, sa tête vrillant à droite, puis à gauche, rapidement, silencieusement, et il en eut des sueurs froides, comme face à une possédée.

_ Tirs !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sans qu'il n'ose toujours bouger. Il avait l'impression de rentrer d'un coup dans sa tête, de la voir le regarder, suppliante, recroqueviller devant lui. Elle leva la tête, l'air suppliant à en damner. Alors il comprit ses paroles. Il fallait qu'il lui tirs dessus, elle le suppliait de lui tirer dessus. Pile sur la main qui tenait l'arme, ou alors, elle allait tirer et il serait trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler longtemps cette main et il fallait qu'il réagisse avant elle et rapidement.

_ Naruto, je t'en pris ! Tirs !

Les dernières paroles de Sakura, hurlées dans la pièce, face à lui, le réveillèrent et il appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Suivant les instructions qu'elle lui donnait à la lettre. Pour autant, son tir ne fut pas fatal, il arriva en pleins sur la main de la jeune femme qui tenait l'arme pointé droit sur lui. C'est comme s'il avait senti et réagit à temps. Il sentait que s'il n'avait rien fait, ça serait lui qui serait touché en ce moment.

Sakura lâcha l'arme dans un juron incompréhensible et cela déclencha l'anarchie qui s'en suivi. Elle releva la tête d'un coup vers lui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, un regard inquiétant dans les yeux et ce fut le top départ. Sasuke, alors choqué de la réaction de Naruto, n'avait pas encore osé bouger, mais ce regard il ne le connaissait que trop bien, Sakura prévoyait le pire. Il se jeta d'un bond vers elle pour tenter de l'assommer d'un coup en pleine mâchoire qu'elle évita avec flegme et souplesse. Le corps de la jeune femme s'était plié en arrière, avant de lâcher le premier ministre de sa jambe pour la jeter tous droit en direction du brun. Alors que les convives assistaient à ce spectacle sans pouvoir dire un mot, sous la protection de certains gardes du corps, Naruto et son équipe vinrent rapidement au secours du brun qui était pour le moment, parvenu à lui faire lâcher sa seconde arme.

C'était un ballet sans fin entre eux et la rose. Elle évitait chaque coup qui lui était porté, pour mieux rebondir derrière. Sasuke avait rattrapé sa jambe mais n'avait pas vu son poing venir juste derrière. Il s'écarte de quelques centimètres, sonné par le coup alors que déjà Naruto se lançait dans l'offensive. Après avoir échangé quelques coups avec lui, elle le repoussa de son talon aiguille un peu plus loin, l'éloignant du combat, juste le temps de faire le ménage dans les hommes que les deux garçons commandaient et qui étaient venu se rajouter au combat. Ils furent tous balayés en quelques secondes et elle pouvait maintenant se retrouver en face à face direct avec le Blond et Le Brun qui s'étaient relevés et l'attendaient côte à côte.

Elle ne s'occupait plus du ministre, ni de son garde du corps, mais ils étaient toujours derrière elle, prisonnier de sa personne et elle était une rempart inébranlable, le principal but était de les récupérer et de les mettre à l'abris le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se mit à sourire un peu plus et eut même un soubresaut en rigolant. La rose glissa ensuite sa main le long de sa jambe gauche avant d'en sortir cinq lames, apparemment bien taillées. Son sourire vicieux ne lâcha en rien les deux hommes. Il ne suffisait que d'un mot, un geste, pour lancer le combat. Ce fut Sakura qui perdit patience en première et se jeta sur les deux garçons sans aucune peur. Sasuke évita la lame qui devait lui trancher la gorge de justesse alors que Naruto tentait déjà d'intercepter la main qui avait tenté de blesser le jeune homme. Il eut un mouvement de recule en attrapant le bras de la jeune femme, sa force n'avait en rien diminuée, bien au contraire, elle était apparemment motivée et rien ne l'arrêterait. Il tenta d'attraper l'une des lames mais la rose s'intéressa à lui à ce moment précis et elle son deuxième bras, tout aussi armé, s'élança dans sa direction.

Ce fut Sasuke cette fois ci qui para le coup. Elle était maintenant prise au piège entre les deux jeunes hommes mais ce n'était en rien ce qui allait l'arrêter. Dans une pirouette bien trop élégante et souple, la jeune femme passa au-dessus des deux garçons qui furent forcés de lâcher ses bras. Le temps de la surprise n'avait pas lieu, car déjà, elle repartait à l'assaut, enchainant les coups les uns après les autres. Dans cet échange, c'était clairement elle qui avait le dessus alors que les garçons ne faisaient qu'éviter ses coups comme ils le pouvaient. De temps en temps, un de leur soldat tentaient une approche, mais était toujours réexpédié aussi vite que l'idée lui était venue par une Sakura qui n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de la marmaille comme elle l'avait si bien dit.

Ce fut donc impuissant, que tous suivre ce duel sans fin auquel se livraient les trois anciens amis. Redoutant que la victoire revienne à la seule femme de ce trio étonnant.

Un mouvement derrière elle de la part du premier ministre qui tentait de se glisser de l'autre côté de la pièce la fit tourner la tête si brutalement que celui-ci se stoppa net sur place, tremblant de peur. Sous le regard courroucé de la Rose, il perdit tout contenance et tomba à genoux. Il ne bougerait plus, mais cette légère distraction permit à Naruto de toucher la rose en pleine chaire et trancher se peau de quelques millimètres au niveau de son bras gauche.

Sakura râla de nouveau de douleurs avant de s'effondrer au sol, à genoux, la tête baissée, tenant fermement la coupure que lui avait faite le blond. Sasuke ne se laissa pas abattre et pointa son arme tous droit sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait contrôler la douleurs, sinon comment aurait elle fait pour se battre avec sa main après que Naruto lui ai tiré dessus ? Il le savait. Mais quand la jeune femme releva la tête, fixant le blond avec tristesse et incompréhension, il sentit la comédie mais surtout la bourde arriver.

_ Tu m'as blessé ? Deux fois ?

Naruto fondit sous ce regard et sa voix en un claquement de doigt. Croyant de nouveau retrouver sa Sakura, il voulu faire un premier pas. Sasuke le stoppa avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, lâchant Sakura des yeux pour réveiller le blond.

_ Ce n'est pas elle Naruto.

_ J'ai tellement mal...

La voix croassarde de Sakura lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait il tomber dans ce piège si mielleux. Mais après tous, n'étais ce pas ce à quoi se résumait la relation entre la rose et le blond, un amour inconditionnelle qu'ils se donnaient l'un l'autre à chaque instant sans jamais se cacher de qui que ce soit. Le brun soupira.

_ Sakura.

_ Je t'en prie Naruto réveil toi ! Elle est en train de te tendre un piège !

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, comme hypnotisé par la rose et il poussa le bras de Sasuke avant de se diriger vers la petite carrure de Sakura, encore recroquevillée sur elle-même. Le brun n'en fit rien, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre ses deux-là, comme Naruto ne le pouvait entre lui et Sakura. Une bonne leçon, c'est surement la seule chose qui lui ferait comprendre les choses. Gardant la jeune femme sous son jou, préférant ne rien risquer, il laisser le blond agir.

Celui-ci se baissa, posant un genou au sol avant d'effleurer l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, après tous ce temps, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle, ici et maintenant. De la rassurer comme de se rassurer. Sakura lui manquait, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre, beaucoup trop et il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, il avait besoin d'elle.

Effleurer sa peau du bout de ses doigts lui redonnait déjà toute la force et l'amour dont il avait besoin depuis les derniers mois et il cru entendre de nouveau battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Mais le rire sardonique qui se mit à sortir des lèvres de la rose lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacé. Son corps parcouru de soubresaut lui confirma que c'était bien elle qui emmenait ce bruit. Elle finit par relever la tête, ayant perdue toute trace de douleurs ou même de tristesse, son sourire vicieux ayant fait son grand retour, elle fixa le jeune homme quelques secondes.

_ Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter ton ami.

Ton ami. Elle parlait de Sasuke comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, comme si tous ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux par le passé n'était plus rien pour elle. Comment pouvait elle dire ça. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réflechir plus, la lame de la jeune femme s'était déjà planté dans sa cuisse et il bondit en arrière, rattrapé par Kiba et Shikamaru.

_ Que les humains fassent dans le sentimental, je veux bien, mais toi, je te pensais plus fort et plus mature qu'un simple mortel Uzumaky !

Elle leva sa jambe pour débarrasser Sasuke de son arme et déjà, les deux repartaient dans une lutte acharnée sous les yeux de tous mais surtout de Naruto, qui se répétait inlassablement dans se tête, que son prénom était Naruto et que jamais, Sakura ne l'avait appelé par son nom de famille jusqu'aujourd'hui, mise à part quand il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Était-ce un moyen pour elle de lui faire comprendre que c'était le cas, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser attendrir, ni avoir par ce qu'elle faisait et disait ? Ou était-elle tous simplement devenue une autre personne ?

Devant tous, le combat continuait et les choses semblaient se passer aussi bien pour l'un que l'autre. Jusqu'à ce coup en pleine poitrine que reçu Sasuke, dont le bruit se répercuta dans toute la pièce silencieuse. Elle profita de la douleur et du choc pour lui donner un nouveau coup en pleine nuque et il tomba à genoux devant elle. Sous le regard tétanisé de tous, la jeune femme attrapa Sasuke par les cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête et attrapa une nouvelle lame pour la poser contre son cou.

Derrière tous, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent en grand dans un claquement. Hades était là.


	21. Saison 2 - Chapitre 5 : Baiser

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Le roi des enfers en personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et bien que la porte était à présent grande ouverte, personne ne bougea. L'aura qu'il dégageait laissait tous le monde cloué au sol, tétanisé. Il le savait, Sakura le savait, et Sasuke et Naruto aussi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Sakura ne lâcha en rien sa prise sur le brun et personne ne fit le moindre mouvement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Madara s'avança alors tranquillement dans la pièce, un fin sourire collé aux lèvres en remarquant la scène qu se présentait devant lui et qu'il venait de stopper sans même le savoir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Tu as encore fait des tiennes Sakura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Elle ne répondit rien et ne lâcha pas sa prise sur les cheveux du brun. Madara la rejoignit et s mit à ses côtés avant de regarder son neveu d'un air hilare. Décidément, depuis que Sakura était entrée dans sa vie, elle n'était que plus joyeuse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ N'est il pas assez drôle de voir que tu toi, Sasuke Uchiha, grand descendant de ma propre lignée, tu te fais dominer par une femme. De plus une femme qu'il y a encore de cela quelques mois, tu considérais comme la tienne./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Elle l'est toujours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Sasuke grimaça alors que la poigne de la rose sur ses cheveux se faisait plus forte et que la lame commençait doucement à rentrer dans la chaire de son cou, le faisant saigner légèrement. Mais il ne baisserait pas le regard. Quoi que Madara puisse en dire, quel que soit l'état dans lequel était actuellement la jeune femme, elle était et resterait à jamais sa propriété./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Chez les Uchiha, le concept de propriété avait une assez haute importance, peut être même un peu trop. Sakura était pour lui sa femme, sa vie, son tous et son rien. Et bien que les choses soient plus compliqués actuellement, il ne la laisserait et l'abandonnerait jamais. Il avait bien patienté près de trois mille ans, il n'abandonnerait pas maintenant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Il le savait, derrière les apparences, Sakura était toujours là, quelque part et il la reprendrait à qui de droit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Madara laissa échapper un léger rire, qui donna d'ailleurs des frissons à bien des personnes dans la pièce, sauf à Sasuke. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par son pouvoir, il était plus fort que ça./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Pourtant, c'est bien sous mes ordres qu'elle est actuellement et c'est bien sous mon bon vouloir qu'elle pourrait te trancher la gorge d'un instant à l'autre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"L'effronterie. C'était bien quelque chose que le Dieu des Enfers n'acceptait pas habituellement. Mais Sasuke était de sa famille, quoi que les deux puissent en dire ou en penser et les choses étaient différentes. Cela amusait d'ailleurs Madara plus que ca ne l'énervait./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Non, il ne laisserait pas Sakura faire une telle chose. Car les répercutions en seraient fatidiques, mais aussi parce que s'il en finissait dès maintenant, toute la partie amusante de cette situation n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Et bien qu'il soit immortel, qu'il ait accès à tous ce que ce monde peut lui offrir, il fallait bien admettre que ce qui était amusant se faisait de plus en plus rare./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Je ne peux qu'admirer ton courage et ta persévérance. J'avais déjà était éblouit par celle-ci en te voyant remuer ciel et terre pour récupérer ta dulciné au cours des trois dernier petit millénaires avec ton jeune ami le petit démon. Mais aujourd'hui encore tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir. C'est admirable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus aller trop loin, au risque que tous dérapent. Le bruit des sirènes au loin, lui fit comprendre que les renforts ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition. Il ne pouvait tous faire exploser à quelques minutes de la liberté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Madara l'entendit aussi et il leva la main avant de faire un léger geste de la main. Répondant au doigt et à l'œil, Sakura relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur Sasuke et laissa aussi tomber la lame de son couteau au sol, aux pieds du brun. Elle se redressa correctement et attendit sans un mot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Admirable, mais pour autant complètement idiot. Tu sais ce qu'il en coute de rentrer à mon service et surtout tu sais ce qu'il en découle. Sakura aussi le savait, elle n'a pas manqué de se renseigner après avoir signer ce pacte avec moi. Personne n'en est jamais ressorti indemne, d'ailleurs, personne n'en est jamais ressorti tous court./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"La main de Madara s'était mise à caresser la joue de Sakura dans un mouvement lent avant de descendre vers sa gorge. La jeune femme de bougea pas d'un centimètre et Sasuke grimaça./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Effectivement, Sasuke connaissait bien l'histoire de tous ceux qui étaient rentrés au service de Madara. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà eu l'occasion d'en croiser certains. La plupart mouraient bien avant la faim de leur contrat. De vieillesse pour les simples humains, par logique, ou bien tous simplement de mort pour d'autres qui ne parvenaient pas à répondre aux attentes du Dieu. Rare étaient ceux qui étaient parvenu à aller jusqu'à la fin de leur période d'obligation et si cela venait à arriver, aucun n'avait jamais quitté le Dieu des Enfers, car ils en étaient bien trop imprégnés, pour le faire. Ils étaient devenus de véritables petits soldats à sa solde et ne voyait plus rien que lui, tous simplement. Et ils finissaient donc à continuer de vivre sous le joug de Madara, sans même y être obligé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Mais Sakura était plus forte que cela. Il le savait, il n'en doutait pas. Madara, bien trop habitué à tomber sur plus faible, ne devait pas vraiment en prendre compte, ou e tous cas, il l'espérait. Et même si ce scénario venait à arriver, Sasuke serait là./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Je trouverais un moyen, je trouve toujours un moyen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Madara se remit à rigoler en regardant de nouveau sa descendance, toujours à genoux devant lui./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Tu ne doutes pas de toi. J'aime ça. Et j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où tu pourras aller. Mais en attendant…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Le Dieu attrapa Sakura pour la tourner cers lui avant de l'embrasser avec passion sous le regard démuni et impuissant de Sasuke. La rose y répondit et ce fut ce qui fit vriller le cerveau du brun. Naruto, un peu plus loin, ne put empêcher un grognement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, mais pour autant, aucun des deux garçons ne bougea./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"C'est ce que Madara voulait, ils le savaient. Et ils ne seraient pas assez idiot pour déclencher le combat ici et maintenant, avec toute cette foule et leur infériorité. Sakura les avaient à elle seule tous cloués en quelques minutes, il était aisé de comprendre que Madara en aurait pour bien moins que ça./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Madara s'écarta doucement de Sakura avant de lui caresser presque tendrement la joue. La jeune femme se laissa encore faire et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres encore rougie par le baiser que venait de lui donner le plus âgé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Sasuke le détestait, il le haïssait. Il allait bientôt atteindre ses limites, il le savait. Et l'aura mauvaise qu'il ressenti à sa gauche, lui fit comprendre que Naruto aussi, n'était pas indifférent à ce qu'il était en train de regarder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"_ Pour le moment, disons que je profite de tous ce que Sakura a à me donner dirons-nous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt;"Le message était clair. Et il était bien passé. Le visage de Sasuke se durci encore plus qu'il ne le pouvait alors que ses yeux fusillaient Madara. Derrière, les pas précipités des forces de l'ordres qui arrivaient sonnèrent la fin de cette petite discussion et Madara accompagnée de Sakura disparut non sans laisser un planer son rire dans la pièce./p 


End file.
